Our Guardian Angel
by MidnightBlackHeart
Summary: The Impala, the two Winchesters, and the road. What would the story be like with their youngest sister? This is the story of Lexi, Sam, and Dean facing their life together. Sister-fic. Read how they protect and love each other. Starts from Season 1.
1. Back Together

**Okay, this is my first story, so please review. :D**

**This is the story of Lexine Ravel Winchester, the youngest Winchester. This is how the story goes if Sam and Dean had a sister. It starts in Season 1 but it will continue throughout the seasons. ****It follows the story of the show, but I did change just a little bit from the episodes, filled in the parts where the show didn't get.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I don't own Sam and Dean sadly. Eric Kripke gets the honor.**

* * *

><p><em>"Come on boys, let's say goodnight to your sister," Mary said while holding Sam up in her arms and holding Dean's hand.<em>

_Dean climbed the crib and kissed the baby's cheek. "Goodnight Lex."_

_Mary helped Sam reach into the crib to place a kiss on her forehead. "Night Wexi," two-year-old Sam said with a smile. _

_"Goodnight, love," Mary kissed Lexi and turned around just in time to watch John enter the nursery. _

_"Hey boys," John said._

_"Daddy!" Dean ran and jumped into his father's open arms. _

_"Waddy," Sam said, he was struggling in his mom's arms, reaching for his dad. _

_"Hey buddy," John held Sam in his other arm. "What do ya think? You think Lexi is ready to toss around a football, yet?"_

_"No daddy," Dean laughed. Sammy just shook his head. _

_"No?" _

_"You got them?" Mary asked. _

_"I got them," John answered. "Sweet dreams, Lexi," he turned off the lights._

_John took Dean and Sam to their bedroom; tucked them in and kissed each one of them. _

_"Goodnight, boys," he turned off the light and went downstairs._

* * *

><p><em>The baby monitor had static and faint crying, waking Mary up. "John," She called out getting no reply. She turned on the lamp getting up and going to check on Lexi. When she reached the nursery, she saw a man. <em>

_"John, is she hungry?" Mary asked._

_"Shhh."_

_"Okay," she was going back to sleep when she noticed the light on the hall flickering. She tapped it to get it to stop, and when it did Mary noticed a light downstairs. She went down and saw John passed out on the couch. _

_Quickly, Mary ran back up the stairs and into Lexi's nursery. _

_"Lexi! Lexi!" Mary screamed. She saw the man chanting a spell and her daughter was starting to look a really ugly white, from the all the blood she was losing. _

_There was a symbol drawn on the baby's stomach and Lexi was bleeding heavily. But Mary couldn't get to her fast enough before she was thrown against the wall. She let out a loud scream that woke John downstairs. _

_"Mary?! Mary?" When John entered the nursery, the demon was by long gone, and Lexi was awake in the crib, quiet. _

_"Hey Lexi," John walked to Lexi and he checked for wounds or anything to explain the scream he heard but all he got was something red dripping down on the sheets next to the baby's head. When he touched the red spot, more fell on his hand. He finally looked up at the ceiling, and he saw his worst nightmare. _

_"Mary! Nooo!" John fell on the floor when the ceiling burst into flames. Lexi then started crying and John snapped back to reality, he picked up his baby girl up and ran into the hallway, where he met Dean and Sammy holding each other. _

_"Daddy!" Dean said, his voice scared and worried. _

_John handed Lexi to Dean. "Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" _

_Dean didn't hesitate; he took Sammy's hand with Lexi in his arm and ran downstairs as fast as he could and out the door._

_"Its okay, Lexi," Dean reassured his baby sister._

_John was out after them in seconds and the four Winchesters watched Lexi's old room get drenched in the fire. _

_John took Lexi from Dean. "I gotcha." _

_John was sitting down on the trunk of Impala, with Sammy and Dean holding each other's hands next to him. They watched the firemen put out the fire. Later, John took his children and went to find a motel to spend the night in grieving for his wife and vowing to find whomever did this just so he can destroy them. _

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV:<p>

"Dean, do we really have to do this?" Dean and I were in the middle of breaking in Sam's apartment. I was really excited to see him. But did Dean really have to do this? "Why can't we just use the door like normal people, Dean?" I asked him again.

"Because we are not normal people, Lex, plus, where is the fun in that?" Dean muttered, I just rolled my eyes.

After Dean got in, I climbed in after him. He smirked at me but then he tripped and fell on the floor. I burst out laughing.

"Smooth Dean, real smooth," I smirked back.

"Shut up," he said.

Out of nowhere, Sam slammed into Dean and they kept on flipping each other on the floor till Dean pinned Sam.

"Whoa, easy tiger," Dean teased.

"Dean?" Sam asked, Dean just laughed.

"You scared the crap out of me," Sam breathed heavily.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Sam quickly flipped Dean and pinned him. "Or not…get off me." Wow, was I really that unimportant?

They got off their asses finally and Sam noticed that I was in the room too.

"Lexi, is that you?" Sam asked. He pulled in a really tight bear hug. "I missed you."

"Me too, Sammy," I hugged him back; it felt good to be back in my brother's arms. He pulled back though and I knew the moment was over.

"Uhh, guys…what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, we were looking for a beer," Dean joked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again.

"Sam, we have to talk," I told him.

"Uhh, the phone?" he pointed at a phone that was on a table.

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" Dean said, I could tell that this was going to turn into an argument fast.

Before I could say anything though, a girl came in the room and turned on the lights.

"Sam?"

"Jess, hey. Dean, Lexi, this is my girlfriend, Jessica," he introduced us. I already knew Jessica, Sam wrote to me about her.

"Wait, your brother and sister?" She asked, oh god, this was really embarrassing. Sam was really serious about her, and how do we meet her? By sneaking into their apartment. And that shirt she was wearing, just wait for Dean to start making a fool out of himself more.

"I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." Seriously, Dean?! Flirting with his girlfriend while he is right there is not cool.

"And she's out of yours too, Dean. Just ignore him. It's nice to finally meet you, Jess, Sam has told me a lot about you," I put my hand out and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Lexi. According to how much he actually talks about his family, he sure talks about you a lot," she seemed really sweet. "Just let me go put something on," she said when she noticed Dean's stare.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you," Dean mumbled.

Sam though had a different idea. "No, no. Whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her." Sam went and stood next to Jess, he wrapped his arm around her. Aww, they looked so cute together.

"Okay. Umm…dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean tried to hint to him that Jessica couldn't hear it.

"So he's working over-time on a 'Miller Time' shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam argued. I just stepped in; this was taking way too long.

"Sam, dad is on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days," I took a step towards him, to show him how serious we were.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside," Sam said. He led us to the door and I waved to Jess then went outside.

We went downstairs with Dean in leading but I was the one that spoke up, "Sam, we need you to help us. Dad's been gone for over two weeks and we don't know where he is."

"We need to find him, he could be hurt," Dean said.

But Sam shook his head so Dean and I turned to him with raised eyebrows, "I mean come on; you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you," oh god, here we go.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing; we need you to help us find him," Dean said.

"You guys remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine," Sam snapped.

"Not for this long, Sammy. He's missing and we need to find him. Now you gonna come with us or not?" I just got to the point.

"I'm not," Sam declared.

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"I swore I was done hunting for good," Sammy confessed. Oh well, it's not like we didn't break promises before.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad, right Lex?" Dean asked.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically, Dean glared at me. My ass it wasn't that bad. The whole thing sucked, we got hurt and our lives were fucked up. I only did it 'cause I couldn't leave Dean like Sammy left us. Plus I kind of liked the adrenaline rush I got when I was on hunt; that was it though. And okay, maybe I like the job; I mean I was really lucky I had brothers like Sam and Dean. That kind of relationship doesn't exist between normal siblings.

"See. When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45," Oh yeah, I remember that day. Sam looked at dad back then like he grew another head.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked but even he knew what dad should've done.

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark.'" Sam answered him. He nodded like he just proved a big point. But all he did though was piss Dean off.

"Don't be afraid of the dark?! What are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!" Dean shouted at him. By now, we were the door.

"Yeah I know but still—the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find," Sam looked at me and I knew what he was saying to me. He knew I wanted a normal life for us. But still…

"We save a lot of people doing it, Sammy," I answered him.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us? The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Lex, we were raised like warriors," He said.

I slammed Sam in the wall behind. I got pissed at him.

"Mom would want us to find her killer, Sam. She would've wanted us to avenge her. All of the jobs we do, Sammy, start off by innocents dieing. They couldn't protect themselves like we can protect ourselves. So you should thank your lucky stars, that you know what's out there," I slammed him one more time in the wall and then walked outside. I stood by the car; I didn't want to listen to their pointless conversation anymore.

Sam has such a twisted point of view on life. He thinks that just because we didn't find mom's killer doesn't mean we don't save other people. We save so many people who are oblivious to the real world. Whatever killed mom could come back for us later, finish the job. I'll admit; Dad could have done a better job raising us instead of ditching in motels and with his friends. But if I had a choice of whether or not I want this life, given the same circumstances, I would definitely choose this life. I shut my brain up though, so I could hear what Sam and Dean were saying. They were far but I heard as if they were standing next to me.

"So when dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam said. They walked by the car to the trunk. When they looked at me, I got in the passenger seat.

"We were working our own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans," Dean replied back. He was looking for something in the trunk.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam questioned, surprised.

I shook my head slightly but he couldn't see me. We grew up after you left, Sam. But we still stuck together.

"I'm twenty-four, dude, and she's eighteen. We can go on a hunt by ourselves, we're awesome," Dean said smugly. He pulled something that looked like a paper. "All right, here we go," Dean stared at the paper for a moment then he started telling Sam the job that Dad was on. "So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," he handed Sam a paper clipping. "They found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A," Dean continued.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," if he was kidnapped, then dad would be here, right now.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April," Dean handed Sam all the newspaper articles one by one. "Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all same five-mile stretch of road. They started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough," he took out his phone. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday," he started playing the voicemail and my heart dropped. It always does when I hear that specific voice mail since I heard it yesterday. I was really worried about my dad.

"_Dean, Lexi, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on_," there was a really strong wave of static over the next part then Dad's voice came back. "_Take care of your sister Dean, we're all in danger_," it ends right there.

"You know there's EVP on that, right?" Huh, looks like he didn't lose his touch after all.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it? All right, so Lex slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we got," Dean replayed the message but this time it was a woman's voice. "_I can never go home_."

"Never go home," Sam repeated. Dean threw something in the trunk and then closed it. The car moved a little from the impact. They were both quiet and then Sam turned to Dean.

"Uhh, Dean…does Lexi hate me or something?" Sam asked in a small voice.

What does that have to do anything with the hunt?

But I still felt guilty, I never meant to hurt him, I'm just mad at him for leaving us. That's not what family does.

"No, she doesn't hate you, Sam, she just…you know…she depended on you in almost everything. You guys had that bond thing or whatever; and when you left, she got mad at you. You promised you'd never leave her Sammy, and the first chance you got, you broke that promise to her. She's hurt and she's mad at herself for being selfish for wanting you to stay with us," oh god Dean, what the hell?! I don't tell you this stuff just so you can go blabbing shit to Sam first chance you get.

I could feel their eyes burning a hole in the back of my head; I pretended like I couldn't hear anything and looked forward, not moving.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you; never asked you for a thing," Dean changed the subject quickly. Thank god, I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"All right, I'll go. I'll help you guys find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday," Sam said and that instantly spiked my curiosity.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked before I could step on my pride and ask him myself.

"I have this…I have an interview," Sam mumbled out.

"What, a job interview? Skip it," Dean pitched one of his lame ideas. _Just because we didn't want to quit hunting didn't mean we had to destroy Sam's future. He has a chance at a normal life. That's not so bad, Dean._

Wow, was I talking to them in my head now? Nice, Lexi.

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," Sam told him.

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked Dean. Dean just nodded and Sam went back inside the building. Dean went to the driver's side and got in. He looked at me and my next thought was: Oh boy, here we go.

"What the hell was that out there?" Dean demanded.

"What was what out there?" I played dumb.

"Lexine Razel," I winced at my full name. No one ever used it unless I was in some deep shit. Really deep shit. "Do not play dumb with me; you slammed Sam into the wall! Do you want to start talking?" I hated it when he talked to me like I was five again. He wasn't dad.

"There is nothing to talk about, Dean. I got pissed at Sam and slamming him into the wall seemed like a good idea. Plus, I knew it wouldn't hurt him, did you see how tall he is now?" I looked in his eyes and sighed. "Sam was talking shit and I just wanted to emphasize my point," I told him.

"You don't emphasize your point, Lexi, by slamming your big brother into walls," Dean's tone softened. "I know you're upset and mad at him, but look at it this way; Sammy is safe, don't you want him to be safe and away from trouble?" he asked me. And damn he had a point; Sammy had a future in front of him. All of us knew that, and we were just jealous and proud. But sometimes I needed my other, older brother too.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just I really miss him," I told him quietly. Dean nodded.

"Me too, kiddo, me too," I looked away and saw Sam coming down the steps with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Dean opened the trunk and Sam threw his bag then closed it. When he saw me sitting in the passenger side, he got in the back. Huh, since when does he _not_ argue about who gets to sit in front?

"Ready?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes. "Hey! I saw that," Dean accused.

"Just drive, Dean," I told him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, you're my baby sister; you get to sit back and shut your pie hole," Dean ordered.

"No Dean, you don't get to tell _me_ what to do," I retorted.

"Oh, this is going to be a long night," Sam sighed.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>We were at a gas station on our way to Jericho; Dean was getting breakfast while Sam and I waited for him to get back. He was going through Dean's cassette tapes for the millionth time.<p>

"You won't find anything besides the stash of classic rock in that box," I told him quietly, I was desperate to fill the silence between us. Sam put the box on the seat next to him and turned to me.

"Lexi, I—"

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked as he came by the car. The question was directed at Sam though because he threw me my breakfast. I caught the juice and some kind of breakfast bars without problem. But I wasn't hungry, so I just put on the dashboard in front of me.

"I swear to god, Lexi, I will force it down your throat if I have to," Dean threatened through the window; he took the juice and bars from where I stashed them and put them in my hand.

"She still doesn't eat, huh?" Sam wondered.

"Nope, not willingly at least, now I have to force her to eat her food," Dean told Sam.

"Actually, he's just exaggerating," I glared at Dean.

"Oh really? Was I exaggerating too, when you passed out on me in a hunt?" Dean questioned.

"You're the one who couldn't handle a passed out girl; but nooo," I said sarcastically, "you had to bring Dad in the situation."

"It was the only option I had left. I tried everything to wake you up, I friggin' put you under the shower with the cold water on full blast, it would have woken up a dead person. You on the other hand," he shook his head. "You have no idea how scared I was, I called Dad 'cause there was nothing else I could do," he muttered.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked through his open door. Dean came by and stood in front of the side of the Impala.

"Dad came from his hunt and he checked her pulse and stuff like that; somehow he figured out that she needed sugar in her blood, he bought an IV and glucose and we hooked it up in her," he finished the story for Sam, my face now was as red as a tomato. "I still don't know how Dad got his hands on an IV," Dean trailed off, he pointed at my food and then to my mouth. Sam was shaking his head at me. I turned around in my seat, stuck the straw in the juice box angrily and started sucking. I heard Sam laughing behind me.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff, anyways? You guys and dad still running credit card scams?" He questioned but it came out more like an accusation.

"Yeah well…hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply; it's not our fault they send us the cards," Dean said walking to the other side of car and getting in, he was already eating a candy bar.

"Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam definitely accused this time.

"Uhh…Bert Aframian, his son, Hector and his daughter, Bethany; scored three cards out of the deal," he smirked, proud of himself.

"Sounds about right; I swear man, you gotta update your cassette-tape collection," I laughed out loud, I knew Sam was ought to make a comment sooner or later. Just…good luck convincing Dean why. I smiled to myself.

"Why?" Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam who was busy going through the tapes in the backseat. Again.

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes, and two—" he pulled out a few tapes and held them up. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," Sam told Dean.

"House rules, Sammy," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly, plus," Dean grabbed one of the cassette tapes that Sam was still holding up. "Driver picks the music, shotgun and the gigantor in the backseat shut their cake hole," Dean put the tape in the dashboard and turned the volume on full blast.

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" he told us.

"Sure Sammy," I smiled.

"It's Sam," he argued.

Dean turned the volume louder and spoke, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud," Sam scoffed and sat back.

Dean pulled out of the gas station and we were on the highway again in no time. Soon we passed a sign that said Jericho in seven miles. I turned around, tired of staring out the window when I noticed Sam get off the phone. I frowned; usually I was much more conscious of my surroundings.

"All right, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess," Sam said. It still didn't change the fact that Dad might be in trouble somewhere.

I turned my focus back on the road in front of us when I heard the sirens. We were approaching the bridge where all the accidents happened. There were a lot of police cars and I knew instantly that there was another death.

"Check it out," Dean said. He parked the car, and leaned over to pull out a box full of ID's from the dashboard. He grabbed three. "Let's go."

We went up to the policeman who was talking with his co-worker. We caught the end of conversation and when it was trailing off, Dean started the questioning.

"You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?'' Dean put on his best serious voice.

"Who are you?" The policeman asked.

Dean, Sam, and I flipped on our badges to show him, after a few seconds we closed them. "Federal Marshals," Dean answered him.

"You three are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" The policeman asked, god, he was nosy.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this correct?" I asked him this time.

"Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that," the policeman answered my question without a question of his.

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked the man.

"In a town like this, everybody knows everybody," he nodded.

"Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?" Dean said while circling the trashed car.

"No, not so far as we can tell," the policeman answered Dean but he was looking at me, Sam didn't notice though and went to stand next to Dean behind the car.

"So what's the theory?" Sam questioned.

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" the guy answered. I just snorted.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys," Dean just got the point across, in a completely disrespectful way. I saw Sam's leg stomping on Dean's foot. Dean just gave him a look. I could tell that no more information was coming out of the police.

"Thank you for your time," I politely told the cop. "Gentlemen," I acknowledged the rest; Sam and Dean just followed me. Once we were far enough to be out of ear shot of the police. Dean smacked Sam on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Sam exclaimed. I laughed.

"Why do you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves," Dean told Sam, I wasn't focused on them anymore though; I cleared my throat to get their attention. When they looked at me, I nodded my head to the back of Dean.

We turned around and saw the sheriff and two important looking investigators walking towards us.

"Can I help you, three?" The sheriff asked.

"No sir, we were just leaving," Dean said quickly. Shit, we had to get out of here. Dean walked by the investigators coolly and nodded to them. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," I stifled my chuckle at Dean calling them anything. Sam and I just did the same and hurried to catch up to Dean. I could feel the sheriff burning holes in our backs with his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'll bet you that's her," Dean said to us as he pointed out a girl who was hanging posters. She was supposed to be Amy, Troy's girlfriend a.k.a. the dead guy's girlfriend.<p>

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

We were at the town's theater. Dean wanted to talk to her, find out if maybe she had information that could help us. We approached the girl and Dean started talking.

"You must be Amy."

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"Troy told us about you, we're his cousins. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and Lexi," Dean pointed us out.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said suspiciously.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around," I quickly made up a lie. A girl Amy's age came up to her when she saw us talking to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Amy answered her.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked her. She nodded and started walking, we followed them. We saw a restaurant and ended up sitting in a booth.

"When was the last time you spoke to Troy?" Dean asked Amy.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did," she answered him.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked next.

"No, nothing I can remember," Amy said; that's when I saw her necklace.

"I like your necklace," I commented casually. She pulled it out and smiled.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff," she explained. I just raised my eyebrow.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing," I told her, looks like Troy wasn't oblivious after all.

"Okay, thank you 'Unsolved Mysteries'," he said to me, I glared back. "Here's the deal ladies—the way Troy disappeared—something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" Dean trailed off when he noticed the glance between Amy and her friend.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk," now we were getting somewhere.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and I said at the same time. We looked at each other for a second then we turned back to the girl.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—well, they disappear forever," Amy's friend said. Yes, finally, a story we can follow. About time, I was starting to get bored.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, and I were at the library looking for the murder of this Centennial chick. Dean was at the computer. Sam and I were behind him. And all we got was a big steaming pile of nothing. Dean tried again. In the search bar of the Jericho Herald web page Dean typed 'Female Murder Hitchhiking'. Again there were no results. He tried again by typing 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' with no results found. Again. This was pointless.<p>

"Let me try," Sam said taking hold of the mouse. Dean just slapped his hand away.

"I got it," Dean argued. Sam pushed Dean's chair out of the way. "Dude!" Dean rolled back over. "You're such a control freak," Dean said. I decided to just ignore the whole thing and sit down on Dean's lap. "Hey!" I just ignored him.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I double-checked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"Maybe it's not murder," I typed 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' and wait for it…one result came up. Aha! I pressed on it and then started to read.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," I read.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked trying to read over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I answered him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die," I read out loud.

"Hmm."

"'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, Joseph Welch," I read a part from the interview with her husband. I pressed on a picture of the suicide. Instantly, I noticed the bridge.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked us. I just nodded; I knew where we were going next.

"Good job, Lex," Sam ruffled my hair as he walked by. Dean just kissed my cheek and then pulled me off him. I smiled proudly.

* * *

><p>"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean stated. We were at the bridge where the murders and suicide happened.<p>

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," I replied while looking down the bridge; it was a long way down.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked again.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while," Dean said. Huh, guess Dean forgot about—

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—" Sam interrupted my musing.

"Monday. Right, the interview," guess not. He didn't forget.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Here we go.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" I asked Sam out of curiosity.

"No and she's not ever going to know," Sam snapped at me. What the hell?

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are," I snapped back angrily. I turned around and started walking but I could feel two sets of feet following me.

"Oh yeah? And who's that?" Sam challenged but it was Dean who answered.

"One of us," I turned around to see how Sam was going to reply about that.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life," Sam raised his voice.

"Well, you've got a responsibility," Dean replied back calmly.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures and a few hazy memories I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back," Sam said.

I couldn't believe he said that. What the fuck was wrong with him? Before I could react, Dean had Sam up against a rail on the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dean shouted in Sam's face. I let out a sob. I couldn't stop it. Both of them looked at me and Dean let Sam go to walk to me but before he could take the first step, I turned around to run back to the car when I saw a woman in white on the side of the bridge. Uh oh.

"Uhh, guys," I called out to them. They focused and saw her too. She looked towards us before she let go of the rail she was holding on to and fell off the bridge. The three of us ran over to where we saw her drop, but there was no sign of movement in the water, or sound of her going into the water.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked the air.

"I don't know," Sam answered anyway. We heard a car start behind us. I turned around and saw the Impala's light's turn on.

"What the—" Dean started to say but Sam cut him off.

"Who's driving your car?"

Dean reached for something inside his pockets and when he took his hand out, he was holding the keys to the Impala.

"Shit," I said, the car started to drive down the bridge towards us. Dean and Sam both grabbed me and we started running down the bridge as fast as we can.

"Come on guys. Let's go! Go!" Sam said. The car was closer and both Dean and Sam let go of me. They were both heading towards the side of the bridge and I realized their plan. I didn't have time to hesitate though, so I just jumped.

Jumping down was a rush, the air was blowing my hair and shirt up and when the water hit me, I had no choice but to sink down. It was a forceful jump. The first thought that hit me was: _Cold!_

I started swimming back up towards the surface. Once I broke through, I took a big breath that made my lungs ache. I could hear someone call for me and when I looked up, I saw Sam and Dean still holding the rail. Oh yeah, holding on to the rail would have been a smart idea.

I swam to the edge and then crawled out of the water. When I was on land, I answered. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Sam asked me as they reached down and helped me up. I was covered in mud from head to toe.

"I'm super," I answered them both. They just laughed at me. We went back up the bridge. When we saw the car, Dean ran to it. Sam and I just followed walking.

"Car alright?" Sam asked Dean when we reached him.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—what a bitch!" Dean shouted. Anyone who messes with Dean's car is automatically placed on his black list.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam said. We sat down on the hood of the car. I was squished between the two. "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked Dean. "You smell like a toilet," he added to me.

"Thanks Sammy, you sure know how to make a girl blush," I said sarcastically. I got off the hood and went inside the car. This time I gave Sam the front seat. A few seconds later and both of them went inside the car, too. Dean started the car and he started driving. There was nothing to say so the car was filled with silence that none of us made an effort to break.

A few minutes passed and we saw a motel, Dean pulled up and we got out of the car. We took our duffels and went inside, Dean had a credit card ready and he put down on the front desk.

"One room please," Dean asked the guy behind the desk. I didn't mind sharing. The guy picked up the credit card and looked at it. Then he looked back to us.

"You guys have a reunion or something?" the guy asked us.

"What do you mean?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian; he came in and bought out a room for the whole month," he told us. A whole month? Why?

"Actually, we were supposed to meet him here. Do you mind showing us his room?" I came up with a lie, the guy just nodded, told us which room it was and the direction. Dean thanked him and we left. Once we arrived at the room, Sam quickly bent down to pick the lock.

Two minutes later and he opened the door for us. Sam pushed Dean in and I followed them inside; the sight that I saw however made me quickly stop till the shock settled in.

"Whoa," Sam said and I had to agree.

The room was messier than messy. The bed was unmade; half-eaten food was there, but what made me start moving again was the collage of newspaper articles covering the wall. I quickly walked over and looked at all the paper.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least," Dean estimated.

"Salt, cats-eye shells; he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in," Sam noted, I was too busy reading to answer though. Sam noticed and he came over to me. "What's that?" He asked me.

Dean came and stood next to me, he started reading before I could say something.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean wondered, I walked to the other side of the room. I was trying to answer Dean's question in my head when I saw a paper that said 'Woman in White'. I turned on the light so I could see better. I gazed at the paper for a few more seconds before all of it finally clicked into place. I laughed at my own stupidity.

"Dad figured it out," I said to Sam and Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked me.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white," I explained. Dean turned back to the wall and looked at all the pictures of the men who have been victims.

"You sly dogs," Dean said to the pictures. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam said.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean turned back to me. I looked back at the article.

"Nope, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive," I told them. I could imagine dad making the same move.

"All right, why don't you see if you can find an address," Dean asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up. Sammy, you do it," I turned around to grab my duffel and I was going to enter the bathroom when I heard Sam speak to Dean.

"Hey Dean—what I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry," Sam apologized; I was halfway through the door when I heard Dean talking.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Sam," I could feel both of their eyes on my back and I knew that they knew that I was listening. I hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

All I heard next was Sam's famous 'jerk' and then Dean's famous 'bitch' and I sighed. I decided to ignore everything and just focus on getting clean again. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. I waited for the water to warm up then I grabbed my shampoo that smelled like a basket of fruits.

I washed my hair and then I quickly scrubbed my body. When I was done washing the mud off my body, I just stood under the warm water. The warmth of it helped me relax my muscles and I sighed again, this time out of contentment.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but I decided to end my shower when I started to feel sleepy. I stepped out and dried myself with a towel and hurriedly put on a clean pair of skinny jeans and a top. I wore socks to keep my feet warm. I brushed my hair and got all the knots out. It was just past my shoulders. I left it to air dry and stuffed my dirty clothes into my bag. When I was done, I got out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following me.

Sam was doing something on his phone and when Dean saw me, he smirked.

"You look much cuter this way," Dean commented casually on my hair; I always had it tied up. I smiled at him and then threw my bag on the floor to the side. When I looked back at Sam, he was starring right at me. I quickly looked away then suddenly Dean jumped up from the bed he was longing on. "I'm starving; I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?" he asked us and I could see his plan. He wanted me and Sam to talk.

"No," Sam denied his offer.

I was starving on the other hand. "Get me a bacon-cheeseburger, with fries and a large coke," Dean nodded proudly at me.

"What happened to 'she doesn't eat'?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Bacon-cheeseburgers are the only exception," I told him "Don't forget the pie," I reminded Dean. "Pie, too."

"How can I? Aframian's buying," Dean said and then he was out the door.

I awkwardly stood there; I was avoiding Sam's eyes. But I knew I couldn't avoid him forever so I just sighed. I went to sit next to Sam on the bed. I could feel Sam wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Lexi, I know I broke my promise to you and I know that you have every right to hate me but please, I'm begging here, don't give me the silent treatment," Sam said. I chuckled at him.

"Sam, I don't hate you. I never did. But you always promised me, Sammy, that you won't ever leave me. What happened to that promise? Mom left me, you left me, and now dad, too," I told him in a small voice. Suddenly I wasn't Lexi the strong Winchester anymore; I was Lexi, Sammy's baby sister.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he lifted my chin up. "Listen to me Lexi, I never left you, I left this life, I didn't want it Lex, it was a tough life, not easy, all I wanted was a chance at normal. Have a girlfriend, go to college, have a normal, legal job," I laughed through my tears. "I wanted to be safe, you guys didn't even think about the idea, you just said no without even contemplating the other option. You were always daddy's little girl, Dean was daddy's golden boy. I just didn't fit in, you know," Sam said as he wiped my tears.

"That's not true Sammy, you have no idea how much dad missed you, how much Dean wished for a boy to talk to you, I was there but he also needed his brother, so did I," I looked into his eyes. "But I guess I see your point," I concluded.

"I really missed you, Sammy."

"I missed you too, Lex," I grinned at his nickname for me. "Guess you did get my emails, after all," he said.

"Oh I got them, I just never replied back," I grinned. He just shook his head at me. But he too had a smile, my smile. Sam always smiled a dimpled smile that he saved just for me, for the little chick flick moments we secretly shared.

I gave him a big hug, and for a moment everything was fine. Dad was not missing, Dean and Sam were happy, and I was safe. But I snapped back to reality when I heard Sam's cell phone ringing. He let go of me and answered it.

"What?" Sam answered.

"_Dude, get Lexi and five-o take off,_" I heard Dean say on the other end of the phone.

"What about you?" Sam asked him.

"_Uhh, they kinda spotted me. Go find dad,_" the line disconnected. I heard the police approaching the door.

"Sammy, quick let's go," I pointed at the window, and Sam quickly got our bags and threw them out the window. He went out and I climbed out the window after him. He caught me and then we started running towards the Impala when we noticed Dean.

"So...fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" We heard the policeman ask Dean. We were hidden from view but we could hear them just fine.

"My boobs," Dean smiled. I couldn't help it, I let out a chuckle. Sam put his hand over my mouth. I saw the cops shove Dean on the hood of the police car.

"You have the right to remain silent," The policeman told him. The guy cuffed Dean's hands and then forced him inside the car. A minute later, they were all gone.

"I knwedgh a wybat tuog hywulup shiym," I said from behind Sam's hand. When he realized I was trying to talk to him he removed his hand. "I said, I know a way to help him."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you but first we need to pay Mr. Welch a necessary visit," I told him. Sam nodded, grabbed the bags, and stood up. I followed him to the Impala; apparently he had the spare time to grab the keys when we were in a hurry to get the hell out of the room. I just got in the passenger seat and watched Sam start up the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and started following the directions to Mr. Welch's new house.

"Lex?" Sam pulled me out if thoughts.

"Yeah?" I turned in my seat to look at him.

"I'm really sorry about what I said about mom. I know how much you miss her—"

"Just let it go, Sam, you didn't mean what you said. I get it, please just don't bring it up," I interrupted him. I couldn't have him talking about mom.

"Okay," he agreed, he knew I didn't like the subject of mom brought up and he didn't push it. A few minutes passed when Sam pulled up in front of a not bad looking house. He reached over the backseat to grab something, when he found what he was looking for; he held it up to me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"A picture of dad? What, you're gonna go share and tell with the guy?" I asked him. He scoffed at me and got out without replying. I followed him to the front door. Sam knocked on the door and a middle-aged guy opened it.

"Hi…uhh, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked the man.

"Yeah," he replied still looking at us warily.

"This is Sam and I'm Lexi. We were just wondering if you've seen this man," I said as Sam held up the picture of dad. I figured that was the reason Sam took the picture of dad with him.

Joseph looked at the picture for a second, and then he stepped out in the yard and motioned for us to follow him.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter," I sighed in relief, I seriously thought he was hurt or…or dead.

"That's right. We're working on a story together," Sam went along with Dad's lie.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me," Joseph shook his head in disbelief.

"About your late wife, Constance?" Sam subtly asked for information.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph said. So if dad asked him where she was buried, then why didn't he finish the job himself?

"And where is that again?" I asked this time.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" The guy said angrily at me.

"It's just fact checking. If you don't mind," Sam quickly diffused the situation.

"In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge," Joseph sighed.

"Why did you move?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," well, the guy did have a point.

"Mr. Welch, did you never marry again?" I quickly got to the point. When Sam heard my question, he stopped looking around and focused.

"No way; Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known," Mr. Welch exclaimed. Yeah right, then why the fuck did you cheat on her, you dick?

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam asked to make sure he heard the man correctly. It was Sam's question though, that made Joseph hesitate for a second.

"Definitely," he finally answered.

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time," Sam said. I couldn't believe my ears. The guy was lying through his teeth and Sam was going to leave?! Once Sam noticed the fact that I wasn't walking with him towards the car he turned around. He shot me a look and I shot him one back. Then I turned back around to face Mr. Welch.

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" I asked him even though I knew his answer.

"A what?"

"A woman in white or sometimes a weeping woman; it's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sited for hundreds of years. Dozens of places; in Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story," I explained to him.

"Girl, I don't care much for nonsense," he scowled at me, I just ignored him.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again," I finished my story. By now the poor guy was sweating bullets. I could feel Sam behind me.

"You think—you think that has something to do with Constance? You bitch," Sam stood next to me and cleared his throat. The guy looked at me then at Sam's glare and he paled even more when he noticed Sam's size.

"You tell me." I challenged him.

"I mean maybe—maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children. Now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back," Joseph shouted at us, Sam and I just walked back to the car and got in. We pulled out and we were on the street again.

"Good job, Lex," Sam smiled at me.

"Thanks," I beamed. "Now for our next mission, it's called: Unauthorized Dismissing," I laughed evilly. "Just hand me your phone, Sammy," Sam handed me his phone.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked. I picked up the phone and dialed 911. Sam raised his eyebrows at what I was doing.

"_Hello,_" A guy answered.

"Hello…help me, please," I made sure my voice was out of breath and panicked. "Help me, there is someone shooting someone on Whiteford Road. Please, come quickly," I squeaked out. Sam was grinning at me.

"_Calm down, Miss. We'll be there as soon as possible, what's your name?_" The guy asked me.

"Okay, my name is—" and I hung up. Sam just burst out laughing.

"I gotta say it," Sam started, "you're awesome," he told me. "But why didn't you use your phone?"

"In case they track it down when they find out it was fake," I replied smugly. Sam stopped smiling. His phone ringing distracted him though. He answered it but he put on speaker.

"_Fake 911 call, Sammy. I don't know, that's pretty illegal,_" Dean said. I could hear relief in his voice though.

"It wasn't me, man, that was all Lex," Sam replied proudly.

"_That's my girl,_" Dean said through the phone.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"_Listen, we gotta talk,_" Dean said, he was serious now, I got worried.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful, we _are_ dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop," Sam said which got us back to the one-million-dollar question. Why didn't he finish the job, yet?

"_Sammy, would you shut up for a second_?" Dean told Sam which was totally ignored by Sam.

"We just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet?" Sam said.

"_Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho_," my heart stopped beating and then it started beating really fast. It was doing a marathon and I could feel all the blood drain from my face. Sam noticed my reaction and he asked silently if I was okay. I was too busy trying to catch my breath and calm down to answer him.

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked for me.

"_I've got his journal_," oh god, dad is dead. Or hurt or something was seriously wrong. He never went anywhere without that thing, I even made fun of him 'cause of it. Dad _never _left his journal anywhere. I could feel the tears running freely from my face. "_Lex, are you okay?_" I couldn't breathe right.

"Lexi, calm down, okay," Sam told me while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Deep breath, deep breath," I could faintly hear Dean panicking on the phone so I answered him weakly.

"I'm fine, Dean," I said weakly into the phone.

"_Yeah right, I promise Lex, we'll find him, me and you, I promise_," Dean reassured me and I felt better almost right away. "He doesn't go anywhere without that, Dean," I told him.

"_Yeah, well he did this time_," Dean answered.

"What's it say?" Sam got back in the conversation.

"_Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going_," Dean muttered, I could just hear him grind his teeth. Dean was mad at dad for ditching us like this.

"Coordinates. Where to?" I asked him, my curiosity got the best of me.

"I'm not sure yet," Dean answered.

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on? Whoa!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

Three things suddenly happened at once: Sam dropped the phone he was holding, put his arm in front of me, and hit the breaks real hard so we wouldn't hit the woman in white in front of the car. The car came to a sudden stop that would have sent me crashing in the windshield if it weren't for Sam's hand.

"_Sam? Sam! Lexi?! Sam?!_" I could hear Dean's voice coming from the cell phone on the floor. But neither I nor Sam made a move to grab it. We were too focused on the woman in the backseat of the car.

"Take me home," the woman in white said. Sam and I were just frozen.

"I thought she only takes guys," I whispered to Sam.

"Well, I guess she doesn't care this time," Sam whispered back.

"Take me home," she said again.

"No," Sam denied. I had a really bad feeling about this.

Suddenly the doors locked by themselves. She put the car into gear and pressed the gas pedal. All the while, she was in the backseat starring at Sam. The car lurched forward, and Sam tried taking control of the wheel but it was no use. So we just focused on unlocking the doors. Constance flickered in the back seat as the car pulled up to an old, empty, broken house at the end of Breckenridge Road. The car shut off even though the doors were still locked.

"Don't do this," Sam tried to reason with the ghost.

"I can never go home," she whispered.

But something clicked, "You're scared to go home," I was shocked. That's why she couldn't go home. Sam and I faced her again in the backseat but when we turned around there was no one.

"Where the hell did she go?" I looked at Sam. Out of nowhere she jumped at Sam and sat in his lap, she pushed the seat down so she was practically on top of him. "Found her," I mumbled to Sam. I tried looking away, I really did but I couldn't look away from the sight of my brother gettin' it on with a ghost.

"Hold me. I'm so cold," she shivered to emphasize her point and laid her head onto Sam's chest.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been," Sam spoke to her. He did have a point.

"You will be. Just hold me," She started kissing Sam and I was torn between laughing my ass off or puking my guts out. Sam was trying to reach for something but instead he grabbed my hand; I nearly jumped out of my skin. He pointed to the car keys in the ignition. But before I could do anything Constance turned into more of a monster than a pretty lady, and disappeared until her claws started trying to reach through Sam's chest. Sam screamed and ripped open his jacket and I saw five finger holes going through his shirt.

"LEXI, DOWN!" I heard Dean shout at me and I didn't even look, I just ducked and Dean shot rock salt through the window at the ghost. The car keys were right in front of me so I turned the engine on and Sam put the car into gear.

"I'm taking you home," Sam told her and floored it going straight through the wall of the house.

"Sam! Lexi!" I could hear Dean coming through to us. "Guys! You okay?" He asked again. Sam opened the door and got out with a little help from Dean. I was too busy, trying to breathe right after getting the air knocked out my lungs.

"Lexi, answer me," Dean came to my side of the car and opened the door.

"I think," I wheezed out.

"Can you move?" Dean asked as he checked me for any signs of wounds.

"Yeah, help me," Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out of the car. I stood up next to him and my lungs started working again. I took a deep breath. We then looked at Sammy but he was looking at Constance.

She picked up a picture from the floor that had the picture of two children. Hers, probably. She threw the picture on the ground, and stepped aside, controlling the dresser she had been standing in front of to go forward and pin Sam and Dean against the hood of the car. Luckily, Dean pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't be crushed.

I looked back at her to see what she was looking at. The light flickered on, and Constance turned around to see the stairs leaking water. She looked to the top of the stairs and so did I. Her two children were standing there, they held hands.

"You've come home to us, mommy," The children said in a sing-song voice way which really crept me out. Out of nowhere, her children were suddenly behind her. They grabbed her, and she screamed as she and her children melted into a puddle on the ground. Finally, Sam and Dean were able to push the dresser off of them after she was gone. They walked over to the small puddle on the ground.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean commented, he was looking down at the water on the floor.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," I finally concluded. I just wanted to go home and have a long, deep sleep.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Lex," Dean smirked.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asked him with sarcastic voice.

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," Dean went to look at his precious baby. He started to move the wood off of it. After he made sure that the car was fine, he motioned for us to get in. I went in the backseat, 'cause I was hoping I could sleep. Sam and Dean got in after me.

Dean started the car and he backed out of the house. Before long, we were back on the road; we weren't going back to the motel though. I heard Sam ruffling up some sort of paper and when I looked at him, he was holding up a map. He had Dad's journal too. He was trying to find where the coordinates were located.

"Okay, here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Sam told us.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked.

"About six hundred miles," Sam answered quietly, my jaw dropped. That was a long way from here.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning," Dean joked. He was trying to see if Sam would come with us, but I shook my head at Dean. Sam was right, he was better at college; at least he was safe there. Plus this was Sam's life; he was the one to decide what he wanted to do with it.

"Dean, um…" Sam started and I finished for him.

"Dean, he needs to be at his college by morning. You and I can go by ourselves and check out the job."

"You're not going?" He asked Sam completely ignoring me.

"The interview's in ten hours, I gotta be there," Sam muttered. Dean shot me a look.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever; I'll take you home," Dean nodded.

The rest of the ride was quiet, the occasional small talk came up but when Dean snapped at Sam, all of us just quit the whole thing. We sat quietly in the car and we let the engine fill the silence. I tried to sleep, I really did; but no sleep came to me. I fidgeted in my seat all the time. At one point, Sam offered to switch seats with me but I just shook my head. Dean tried putting on music to help me sleep. But no matter what they did, I wasn't comfortable, like my skin was too tight. Dean kept giving me looks in the rearview mirror. I tried looking out the window. Everything was dark but a sign caught my eye. It said that we were in Palo Alto, California.

That's when the pounding in my head started. At first it was a dull ache, and then it was a headache. It seemed like the closer we got to Sam's apartment, the stronger the migraine became. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. And then my lungs stopped working.

I was sitting in the backseat and Sam and Dean were oblivious but when I started choking, the car skidded to a stop.

"Lexi? Lexi?!" I could hear Dean call my name. I couldn't get air into my lungs though so I could answer.

"Lex?! _Lexi?!_" That was Sam; I was desperate to get oxygen into my blood. But no matter how many times I tried taking my breath, it wouldn't get in my lungs. It felt like someone was blocking it.

I felt someone in the backseat with me. "Lexi? Look at me," Sam said. I was bent over, so I straightened out and rested my head against the seat. Sam held my face between his hands.

"Sam! Move!" Dean said to Sam and he quickly moved so Dean could reach me.

"Lexi, you have to calm down. You need to calm down," Dean said. But I couldn't hear him anymore. The throbbing in my head suddenly got much worse. The pain was too much and I started screaming. I could feel Dean and Sam call out to me but their voices were lost to the one in my head.

"_Lexi. Lexi,_" the voice taunted. "_How does it feel to be choking on your own breath,_" It talked to me; I couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"_Oh Lexi; you can't help her now, it's done now,_" the voice spoke to me. I decided to try my luck and speak to it.

"Who are you? I can't help who?" I gasped breathlessly. I faintly hear Sam and Dean making a fuss in the background but I wasn't paying attention.

"_Jessica. You can't help poor, little Jessica. Oh Lexi, you always wanted to know how poor mommy was killed. Well, here is your chance to find out. Send Sammy my regards,_" it said to me; then all I could hear was laughing. He or whatever it was started laughing. It made my skin crawl and his voice went higher and higher till all I could feel and hear was his chuckles. And just when I thought I was about to blackout or possibly die from lack of air…

Everything stopped.

The excruciating pain in my head was gone. My lungs started working again and I took the biggest breath that I could without having my lungs bursting. If my lungs weren't aching, and Dean and Sam weren't going crazy over me; I would've thought that I imagined the whole thing.

"Lexi?! Lexi?! C'mon, say something," Dean said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assured them both. They looked at me like I had five heads.

"Fine," Dean scoffed. "You're bleeding," Dean said. I looked at him. What the hell was he talking about? And then I felt the wetness under my nose, I wiped under my nose with my fingers and I could tell Dean was right. As I looked at the red on my fingers more, I suddenly took a mental slap to the face.

"Guys! Dean, go to his house! _Now_!" Oh shit, how could I forget?

"Dean! Now! GO!" Both of the boys jumped at my outburst but it's what put them in motion. They both gave me questioning looks but Dean quickly turned around in the front seat and drove. "Now, Dean."

"Lexi, why? What's wrong with Jessica?" Sam asked me. I know I was freaking him out. But I couldn't get the words out of my head.

_You always wanted to know how poor mommy was killed. Well, here is your chance to find out. _

"I just want to make sure she's okay, Sammy," I told him.

"Why wouldn't she be okay, Lex?" Sam said. I could hear the panic in his voice.

Dean pulled up in front of the building. Sam was going to start with the goodbye talk but I quickly cut him off.

"Sam, go check on Jessica and when you make sure she's okay, you can come back down to tell us goodbye. Go Sam!" He opened the door and he quickly got out. He opened the building's door and went inside. Once we couldn't see him anymore, Dean turned to me.

"Lexi? What the hell?" Dean asked. I knew he was going to start asking questions but I was watching the window to their apartment.

"Shhh, just wait," I hushed Dean. He saw what I was focused at, so he just watched the window like me.

One minute passed. Then two. Then three. On the fourth minute Dean cracked.

"Lexi, see everything is fine. You were just imagining things. Jessica is fine and I bet Sam is coming down now," Dean rubbed my back but I still wasn't so sure. Dean turned back to me. "Lexi, maybe you—"

"Dean! Look up!" I said as I watched the fire through the window. Dean looked up.

"Shit! Stay here, Lex," Dean demanded. He opened the door and ran to the building without closing it. I had no problem staying in the car. I was too frozen to actually move or even blink.

I called 911 and reported the fire. But this time I gave them my name. I could see the fire from where I was sitting. I could see the flames and I was starting to worry about Dean and Sam. Suddenly his voice was in my mind again.

_...how poor mommy was killed. Well, here is your chance to find out. _

I saw Dean and Sam get out of the building and by that time the firefighters were here and they were extinguishing the fire. Sam and Dean walked by the car and motioned for me to get out.

I met them by the trunk of the car. Dean opened it and Sam put his duffel bag in but this one had weapons in it. They both looked at me and I looked down guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Sam, if I didn't freak out back in the car; she would be alive by now. I'm so sorry, Sammy," tears were running down my face. I felt so guilty that I could drown in it.

"No. No way, Lex, this isn't you fault. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it," Sam pulled me in his arms, and he rubbed my back. I felt even worse. Sam's girlfriend just fuckin' died and Sam was the one comforting me. I pulled away from his hug. I wiped away my tears and man'd up.

We all looked at each other asking silently; _what we were supposed to do now_? Sam just nodded.

"We got work to do," He declared. I looked at him and it seemed like all the light was sucked out of his eyes, and he was empty.

We all went around the car and got in. We drove away from the scene and no one spoke. But we all new what the other was thinking; it was one question:

_How the fuck did I know Jessica was in danger?!_

I had a feeling that the road we were taking wasn't going to be smooth or end anytime soon.

But none of us noticed how this was an exact imitation of what happened eighteen years ago.


	2. I Promise

**Hey guys...its me again. Okay, thanks you for the reviews. ****This is chapter 2, I know its late but I've been really busy, sorry. **

**I don't have a beta and I was really tired to proofread so I apologize for all the mistakes. I'm gonna be gone for a couple of weeks but once I get back, I'll upload three chapters at once. **

**Please review; tell me what you think of the story so far. Tell me what you think of the idea of Lexi with a guy that she would fall in love with...just until Castiel comes along. Yes, Castiel will be her love interest but that's the only hint you get. :P Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas or suggestions...please tell me. :D**

**Enjoy :) **

Lexi's POV:

I was pretending to sleep in the backseat. I have been for quiet a while now, almost everyday. Sam was having his share of nightmares almost every time he sleeps which is just about why he doesn't do it anymore. And Dean was obliviously driving us to nowhere, secretly worrying about us. I, well, I was a freak. I still couldn't get over what happened. And I was scared; I had no idea what happened and I hate not having an explanation for things, it made me feel weak.

Sam suddenly jerked awake in the passenger seat. "You okay?" Dean asked him. Sam still looked wary until he focused on what was around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam relaxed back. I could practically hear Dean nod sarcastically.

"Another nightmare?" Dean questioned. Sam cleared his throat.

"You wanna drive for a while?" If I wasn't so still, my jaw would have dropped down to the ground. Sam laughed.

"In your whole life you never once asked me that,"

"Just thought you might want to, never mind," Dean took back his offer.

"Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay," No you're not Sammy, but that was us Winchesters; ignoring all of our messed up…everything.

"Mmhmm,"

"How's Lexi?" I could feel Sam looking back at me; I stayed very still and tried to breathe slowly.

"Well, she's sleeping," Dean stated. Oh, that explains so much, I thought sarcastically.

"Dean, what happened with Lexi…"He started; I froze."She knew Jessica was in danger, it's not natural; I mean, maybe woman's intuition, which could work. But man, she had a freakin' panic attack in the backseat and she was talking to the air," Sam continued. "We deal with the supernatural but this was freaky, even for us,"

I was hurt; I knew I didn't talk to them much anymore after it happened; but now I'm a freak to Sam? Nice to know that when something bad or weird happens to me, I'll always have Sam's support.

"Sam, Jessica's death wasn't Lexi's fault—"

"I know but you don't want to ask her what happened? You're not curious? Not even a little bit? If she knows what killed Jessica then we can kill it, kill mom's killer," Sam argued. So that's what Sam wanted, he wanted to know what happened, see if I knew who the killer was. "We should ask her, Dean, she hasn't talked to us at all."

"Sam! Listen to me, whatever this was, it wasn't natural you're right," Dean spoke to Sam. "Which is exactly why we shouldn't question it. She was choking, Sam and she was talking to someone. Now Lex isn't crazy, so my best guess is something forced her into this. Lexi is our sister and if something weird happens to her, we help her fight it." Dean paused. "I don't want her to get hurt, so we are NOT going to question Lex about it. And she isn't a freak, Sam" Dean said seriously. I felt a little better now that I knew Dean had my back. But I was still hurt from Sam, he was still my brother and I cared about what he thought—

"What the fuck, Dean?" Sam snapped. I jumped at his outburst. "You think that I think that Lex is a freak? She's my sister Dean, and I want to protect her just as much as you do. You think I want her to be in danger? Did you ever think that maybe this thing can do that to Lexi again?" Sam shouted. Dean gave him a look then went back to the road. Okay so maybe I was wrong, Sam doesn't think I 'm a freak. I decided to 'wake up'. I stretched and then I sat upright in the backseat.

"Did we wake you?" Dean asked; he was watching me in the rearview mirror. I was going to lie but I just decided to tell them the truth.

"I was awake the whole time Dean," Dean looked at me; he was waiting for me to blow up. Sam on the other hand looked guilty as hell. "Relax Sammy, I'm not mad." Dean scoffed; I just ignored him. I looked out the window; I could feel them looking at me but I ignored them. I was tired of pretending that I was okay, so I just ignored everything. We need to find dad, find mom and Jessica's killer, kill it, and then…then what? Live a normal life? I didn't want that, I liked hunting. But you know, without the death part.

"Alright…where are we?" Sam gave up on getting me to talk.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean stated.

Sam held up a map and studied it. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon,"

"Sam, we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…" Dean trailed off.

"We gotta find dad first," Sam finished for him; I nodded absentmindedly.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do," Dean said all the things that happened lately.

"Don't forget what happened to me," I spoke up, Sam looked at me. "It's connected and we all know it," I told Sam. He just nodded and went back to his map.

"It's weird guys. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge," Sam shook his head.

"What about it?" Dean asked him. Sam kept looking back at the map.

"There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam wondered.

"Well maybe it's something in the woods," I offered.

"Maybe," Sam agreed. He folded the map and sat back in the seat. It was quiet; I was fidgety, Sam was tense, and Dean was blissfully ignoring us.

I saw a National Forest sign out the window that said 'Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado'. I could see a visitor's center up ahead.

"It was a man," I started. "Or at least had the voice of a man." That got Dean's attention.

"What?"

"When I was choking, there was a voice inside my head; it was what told me about Jessica's death," Sam flinched, I gave him an apologetic look. "It was in control of body but not strong enough to possess me. It knew my thoughts though, it told me about how I always wondered how mom…" I trailed off. "…how mom was killed and it said that here was my chance to find out." I stopped there though; Sam looked like he was going to puke.

"That's it?" Dean asked me. I just nodded.

Dean pulled up at the center and we got out and that was the end of that conversation. We walked inside and Sam was reading something off a paper.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote; it's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," Sam stated.

"Guys, check out the size of this freakin' bear," Dean was looking at a picture of a huge bear that was on the wall.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area; it's no nature hike, that's for sure," Sam finished.

"You boys," I cleared my throat. "And girl, aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A man asked from behind us. We turned around.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," Sam quickly made up a lie.

"Recycle, man," Dean grinned. The ranger looked at me.

When I didn't say anything, Sam subtly nudged since we were standing next to each other. "What he said," I pointed to Sam.

"Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" Who the hell was Hailey?

"Yes, yes we are ranger…" Dean looked at his nametag. "Wilkinson."

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing person now is it?" He asked us, mostly Dean so he just shook his head; Sam and I looked at each other. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well, that Hailey girl's quit a pistol, huh?" Dean answered him.

"That is putting it mildly," The ranger replied back.

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date," Dean asked him. What the…we need to find dad, did Dean already forget? The ranger just nodded and disappeared for a few seconds into an office I guessed and came back later with what Dean asked for. He thanked him and we walked out. Dean was laughing; Sam and I just starred at him.

"What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asked Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked back.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" I nodded agreeing with Sam.

"I dunno maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it," Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean questioned.

"Since now," Sam snapped.

"Oh really?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Guys," I stood between them. "Stop it, okay. Let's just go see if we could get any information out of that girl that could help us then we'll go find dad," I tried to make both sides happy. I walked to the car but on one followed me; when I turned back around, they were both giving me strange looks. "What?" I nearly shouted.

"Nothing," They mumbled and both got in the car, I scrunched up my nose in confusion, shrugged, and got in the car.

Dean started driving again and we were soon pulling up at Hailey's house. Well, that went by fast. We got out and walked over to the door. Dean knocked. A chick came to us and opened the door.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Lexi. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy," Dean introduced us to her. She narrowed her eyes at us.

"Let me see some ID," She demanded.

"Here ya go," Dean held up a fake one. She looked at it through the screen door.

"Come on in,"

"Thanks,"

Then she looked behind us at the car. "That yours?" She nodded to it.

"Yeah," Dean said proudly.

"Nice car," Hailey commented then she opened the screen door for us and Dean got in but before Sammy and I could take a step, Dean turned back to us.

"Oh my," He mouthed. Sammy and I looked at each other and laughed. I got in and Sam was after me, we went in, on the couch there was someone, a guy probably a bit younger than me. When Hailey saw us starring at him, she introduced us.

"This is Ben, my other brother," She explained. The guy looked creepy. We nodded to him and then sat at the couch.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam started the questioning.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now," She said; I could tell she was really worried about her brother.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," I tried to comfort her, maybe he wasn't in danger.

"He's got a satellite phone, too," She told me. Oh…scratch that thought then, he was probably hurt or something.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in," Dean smiled.

"He wouldn't do that," Ben talked for the first time.

"Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other," Hailey explained. I smiled at her.

"I know what you mean," I said to her before I could think it through. Shit, damn my stupid brain. When she gave me a questioning a look though I just shook my head. "Never mind."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked her to fill the awkward silence.

"Yeah," She motioned for us to follow her. We walked to a table that had an open laptop on it. She clicked a few folders and then a picture opened. She pointed to a guy. "That's Tommy," Hailey said. Then she played a video; Sam, Dean, and all watched the video looking for anything off.

"_Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow,_" Tommy waved then the video stopped. I looked at Sam but I saw him frowning.

"Well, we'll find your brother; we're headin' out to Blackwater ridge first thing," Dean reassured her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," The three of us looked at her like she just grew another head. "Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself," She declared.

"I know how ya feel," I said again before I could stop myself. I couldn't help it, I understood her situation perfectly, and I would exactly the same for Sam and Dean.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me," Sam said suddenly. Hailey just nodded.

"Sure," She nodded.

Hailey sent Sam the video that he wanted; we thanked her and left once they were done. We got in the Impala and drove away. Sam was working on something on his laptop.

"So, where to now?" Dean asked us.

"A bar, I need a drink," Dean nodded but Sam paused and turned to me sharply.

"You drink?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" I shot back.

"Dean, you let her drink?" Sam asked still in shock. I don't get it, what was the big deal? Sam drank when he was my age. "She's too young, it's illegal," I snorted.

"Sam, with this kinda life, everything we practically do is illegal," Dean said and then he looked at me. "Plus with this kinda life, the only way to stay sane is to have help from beers and sex," Dean smirked. Sam's jaw hit the floor. When Dean saw his look, he gave _me_ a sharp one. "Of course, Lex here only gets help from alcohol, she knows the other thing is a big, fat NO, right Lex," He said.

"Not right," I decided to see how far I can take this. "I mean, I am legal, so why not?" Dean and Sam looked at me with horror all over their face.

"Lexi…this isn't a joke, you will not have sex with anyone; you won't even sit with any guy alone. Do you understand me?" Wow! I expected that out of Dean but to hear it come out from Sam's mouth was a big shock. When I looked at him, he had a very serious look on his face. I decided to just agree and save the argument.

"Sure Sammy, no problem," I leaned on the back of the front seat and reached Sam to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Only you guys, right?" I smirked.

Dean and Sammy both nodded. "Just us in your life…and dad, of course…and you know, the occasional guy hunters…that's it though," Dean said smugly. He pointed to his cheek and I leaned in to give him a kiss too.

"But I still drink, Sammy," Sam just shook his head at me and smiled.

By that time, we were in front of a local bar. Dean parked the car and we got out, Sam took his laptop and a bag with him. We went in and sat on a table that was in the middle; Dean motioned for the waitress to get us three beers.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found," Sam showed us newspaper articles.

"Any before that?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936; every twenty-three years, just like clockwork," Sam stated then he opened his laptop again.

"Okay, watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out," Sam played the video frame by frame. We saw a shadow of something moving extremely fast outside of the tent.

"Do it again," Dean ordered Sam.

Sam just played it again. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move," Sam stated; I was just confused, what the hell could that be? Dean hit Sam on his shoulder.

"Told ya there was something goin' on," Dean confirmed; Sam looked at Dean and sort of just starred at him.

"Thank you, Captain Duh!" I told Dean sarcastically, he grimaced at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "

"Moving on," Sam shook his head at us. "I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive,"

"Is there a name?" I looked at Sam, he held up a paper.

"Mr. Shaw," He smiled at me. I grinned back.

* * *

><p>We were in Mr. Shaw's house and Dean, Sam, and I were asking him questions about the attack. But…he wasn't being very cooperative.<p>

"Look ranger, I don't know why you're askin' me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted him. Mr. Shaw paused and then he nodded. It was so obvious that he didn't believe his own story.

"The other people that went missing that year…those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean tried to reason with the man.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did," He shook his head, I laughed without humor inwardly. Just try us.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like…no man or animal I ever heard," He told me.

"It came at night?" Sam questioned. Mr. Shaw just nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked again.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleepin' in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming," He explained.

"It killed them?" Sam asked the man for the last time.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive…have been askin' myself that ever since. Did leave me this though," He opened his shirt and on his chest right there were three huge scars that were made by some sort of three huge claws. I shuddered; that must have hurt like a bitch. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon" He concluded.

"Thank you, Mr. Shaw," I thanked him, and then we stood up and walked to the door.

We got in the car and Dean started the Impala. "Okay, obviously it's something smart and big. It hunts at night too so we can't go now, I say we find a motel, get some sleep and then we go kill this thing tomorrow, what do you say?" Dean gave us a side glance. I looked over at Sam and he looked at me; I knew he wanted to go find dad, but Dean had a point.

"Yeah, sounds good. I could use a few hours shut eye and so do you, Sam," I commented on the dark circle under his eyes.

"I'm good, stop worrying about me," Sam reassured me but I could see it, his hazel eyes. He was hurting, and I was desperate to help him. For once, I had to care of Sammy. I was suddenly reminded of a past where Sam's job was always to take care of me.

_**Flashback: **_

_**No POV:**_

_"Daddy, please, I want to go with you. I can help you," Eight-year-old Lexi said. She had small tears running down from her eyes, and it broke John's heart to see her like this; but he knew it was for her own safety. _

_"Lex, you know you can't come. You'll get hurt," John looked away from her eyes, she was using the puppy dog look and he couldn't say no to that. "Lexi, you like staying with Sammy, he'll play with you," He looked back at Lex and she looked like a kicked puppy. He decided to head out to the car and let Dean handle it. _

_"Dean, I'm going, you have two minutes, okay?" John looked at his oldest son._

_"Yes, sir," Dean replied back. _

_"Sammy, you know the rules, right?" John made sure. _

_"Yes, dad; salt the door and all the windows, make sure the door is locked; don't go out until you're back, and take care of Lexi," Sam as he walked to Lex and held her against him. The silent sobs were shaking her tiny body. _

_"Good job, bye Sammy," John left out the door and Lexi ran after him but before she could reach the door, Dean stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He crouched down so he can look into her eyes. He always thought her eyes were beautiful, their dad said she got them from her mom. _

_"Lex, please stop crying," Dean wiped her tears but it was useless, more were falling onto her cheeks. "Look, once we come back, I'll take you out for ice-cream, and you can have as many cones as you want," Dean offered. Lex looked up at him, thinking over his suggestion, after a couple more seconds, she finally nodded. "Okay," Dean smiled at her, and then pointed to his cheek. She gave him a sloppy kiss; after that Dean stood up; waved to Sam and was out the door. _

_Once Lexi heard the door slam, she started crying again. The sobs were so hard that she would have fell if it wasn't for Sam holding her from behind. She turned around and hugged Sam's stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. _

_"Shhh, Lexi, it's going to be okay, they're going to come back faster than you think." Sam tried to think of anything to distract her. "Come on, let's go eat something. Would you like some cereal?" Sam asked her, he knew it was one of the few things Lexi liked to eat. She looked up at Sam and nodded her head. _

_They held hands and went to the kitchen; Sam put her in the chair and wiped her tears. "Don't cry, okay?" She nodded her head and looked down. _

_Sam got out their favorite cereal, Lucky Charms, and poured some in two bowls. He poured himself some milk, but he didn't pour any for Lexi, she liked it dry. He took the bowls, two spoons, and sat down at the table. They both ate their bowls silently, Sam knew Lexi was still upset but he also knew that she'll pretend she's fine and wouldn't want to talk about the problem again. _

_Sam finished his bowl first and he pushed it aside; when Lexi saw that he was finished, she too pushed her bowl aside even though it was only half done. She got up and left the kitchen to go sleep. Sam followed her and when he saw her climbing the bed, he chose to sleep too. He locked the door, checked all the salt lines then he went to Lexi's bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead._

_"Goodnight, Lex," Sam told her. _

_"Night, Sammy," Sam closed the lights but before he could sleep, he heard sobs again and he sighed. He felt really sad that he couldn't get Lex to stop crying. He got out from his own bed and got into Lexi's. He pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled Lex into his side. _

_"Shhh Lexi, go to sleep, everything will be okay, I promise," Sam whispered, instantly he felt Lexi relax into him and he smiled. _

_Soon they both were sleeping but Lexi had a smile on her face knowing she always will have Sam to comfort her._

* * *

><p>I snapped back to the present when I felt the car jerk into a stop, we were in front of a motel. We got out and headed towards the front desk, there was an old guy there with tattoos all over his arm, he was fat and bulky; the kinda guy you'd find in bars.<p>

"We need a room please," Dean asked the guy.

"Sorry, no vacancy," The guy popped his gum.

"But the 'no vacancy' sign isn't turned on," Sam stated. Dean looked back at the parking lot and back at the guy. The guy pressed a button and popped his gum again. That gum was annoying the hell out of me.

"It is now," The guy replied. I put on my best puppy look…

"Listen, my brothers are very tired and they would like to rest," I pouted. "If you could give us a room, I would appreciate it very much," I jutted out my lip and leaned across the desk. The man's eyes instantly traveled down; I repressed a shudder. "Please," I could feel Dean's hand clinch into a fist at the end of my shirt and pulled a little. I knew Dean enough to know that that meant enough. Thankfully, I didn't need to convince him anymore.

He checked some sort of list and then handed me a key. "Here you go, sweet cheeks," I smiled and paid him then left; I had to pull Sam and Dean away from the glaring contest between them and the guy.

Just before I stepped out the door the man called out to me. "Miss, your paper fell," I looked back at him and saw a piece of paper dangling from his hands. What the hell? That wasn't mine. I walked back to him anyways and took it. He winked at me. I still didn't get—

Oh, right. Now I understood. I went outside to Dean and Sam, and they were giving me a glare. I shrugged innocently. I opened the piece of paper but before I could read it, it was snatched from me. "Hey!" I exclaimed at Dean. He was reading the paper.

He took out his lighter and lit the piece of paper on fire. I laughed. "You know, you could have just thrown it in the garbage," I chuckled; we were climbing up the stairs now.

"Not good enough," Dean disagreed. I shook my head at his protectiveness. "Okay, now that that is over. Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls," I instantly went back to hunter mode.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor," Dean looked over at Sam.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked us.

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it," Dean and Sam stood in front of each other. I snatched the room keys and opened the door. There were two beds, a table, and a TV; and it was still a cheap motel room like all the others that I've spent my life in. I dumped my duffel bag on the floor. Took out my PJ's and went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I took my clothes off and opened the water in the shower.

When it was warm enough, I stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and the familiar smell of my shampoo calmed me down and soon I was sleepy. I will never understand how my shampoo and water can make me drowsy in an instant. I got out, dried myself, and changed into boxer shorts and a top. I brushed my blond hair and let it fall around my face.

I got out of the bathroom to see that Dean was already sleeping; Sam on the other hand looked pissed. "What's wrong, Sammy?" I went to him and sat on his lap, he put one arm around me so I wouldn't fall.

"Dean isn't going to try to talk Hailey out of looking for her brother in the woods. I mean it's dangerous," Sam ranted. I smoothed down his hair, it always calmed him down.

"Sammy, it's her brother, she's not going to sit around. So she's safer with us than alone," I reasoned with him.

"I know, it's just—"

"Sam, what's this really about?" I interrupted him; he looked down and then looked back at me. The pain in his eyes almost made me cry. "Listen Sam, we are going to kill Jessica's killer. But you have to stop torturing yourself over this. It wasn't your fault," I ran my fingers through his hair and he relaxed. "Let's go to sleep," I got off his lap and forced him to go to bed. The black circles under his eyes were just getting worse.

I lied down on the bed that Dean wasn't occupying. Now that Sam was back with us, I had to share beds again. Sam took his shoes off and lied down. I pulled the covers over us. "Night, Sammy," I closed my eyes.

"Lex?" Sam asked. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks you know, for taking care of us and stuff," He smiled.

"No chick flick moments," I grinned back. He kicked me with his leg. "Ow! Don't do that Sammy, you're not ten anymore, it hurts now you know," I was laughing though, and then I got serious. "Everything is gonna be okay Sammy, I promise." Sam nodded to me and then we both turned around and went to sleep. But the whole time, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>We pulled in front of the woods, where we saw Hailey, Ben, and another old guy; I figured he was the guide. I just shrugged and got out of the car. We were about to hike a lot so I wore jean shorts that had Sam and Dean shouting at me to go change, but I just ignored them. I had on my safety boots, they were my favorite.<p>

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked them; but it wasn't like they could say no to us.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked.

"Who are these people?" The guy asked Hailey.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue," Hailey sighed.

"You're rangers?" The guy asked like we were dirt or something; I already didn't like the guy.

"That's right," Dean grinned at the man.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked sarcastically.

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean smirked at her.

"What, you think this is funny? Its dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt," The guy questioned.

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped. When everyone turned to look at me, I realized that I said it out loud. Ooops! My bad. "I mean, uhh…believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all," I smiled at them.

* * *

><p>"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean asked the guy I hated. We were still hiking, jeez, it was like you finish the woods, you find more woods, and with Roy; it was a long hike.<p>

"Yeah, probably mice," I made fun; Roy here since he started the hike, he wouldn't stop fuckin' talking 'bout himself. Sam was walking next to me; I felt him nudge me, when I looked at him, he gave me a thumbs up. He didn't like the guy either.

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy said after he gave me a glare. I scoffed.

"Uhh…what kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean tried to hide his smile.

"Mostly buck sometimes bear," Roy said smugly.

"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean joked; out of nowhere, Roy grabbed Dean. I instantly took a step towards them. "Whatcha doin' Roy?"

Roy put a stick into a bear trap. "You should watch where you're stepping…ranger," The guy mocked Dean.

"It's a bear trap," Dean stated.

We quickly got over the situation and started hiking again. Suddenly out of nowhere, Hailey got suspicious.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" She nearly screamed at us. Gosh, calm down woman, it's not like we are the murders.

"Sam and I are brothers and Lex is our sister, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat," Dean clarified to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" She asked Dean. Sam and I went a little away from them, giving very little privacy.

"I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever," I cleared my throat really loudly. Dean paused and then sighed. "Besides my obnoxious sister; so we okay?" He asked her, I grinned proudly. Coming from Dean, I took that as a compliment.

"Yeah, okay," Hailey smiled.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of M&M's.

"DEAN! That's mine," I screamed at him; it wasn't mine but I was going to take it.

"No it's not, it's mine and you're NOT taking any," He shouted back; he started running with the bag of heavenly chocolate. I threw my duffel bag to Sam and chased Dean for the bag of M&M's.

* * *

><p>"This is it…Blackwater Ridge," Roy mumbled. I raised a thumbs up in acknowledgement because I couldn't speak. I was stuffing my face with M Dean and I have been ever since we called truce, don't even ask why.<p>

"What coordinates do we have?" Sam asked Roy.

He pulled out his GPS, "35-111."

"You hear that?" I asked Dean and Sam.

"Yeah, not even crickets," Sam said.

"I'm gonna take a look around," Roy said; here we go.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam warned Roy.

"That's sweet…don't worry about me," Roy told Sam sarcastically.

"Alright everybody stay together. Let's go," Dean said.

"Hailey, over here," Roy called out to Hailey. She went where Roy was; Dean, Sam, and I followed her and what we saw would have made anyone cry.

We saw, probably Tommy's, campsite; the tents were torn and blood was everywhere. "Oh my god," Hailey muttered. I felt bad for her; I mean for all we know, her brother might be dead.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy stated and honestly with all the claw marks, it does look like a grizzly except that it wasn't. I started looking around for anything that could lead us to the killer.

"Tommy?" Hailey took off her backpack and started calling for her brother. "Tommy?"

"Shhh," Sam shushed her.

"Tommy?"

"Shhhhh," Sam tried harder.

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there," Sam reasoned with her.

"Sam! Lexi," Dean called for us, he was kneeling down by the ground looking at something. Sam and I walked over to him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what…that's no skin walker or black dog," Dean stated. So if it wasn't a black dog or a skin walker, that just leaves…but that's not possible, I mean there was never any record of them ever being here.

I looked back at the others and I saw Hailey pick up a phone that was broken and had blood all over it. Hailey started crying; I felt bad for her.

"Hey, he could still be alive," Dean tried to comfort Hailey.

"Help! Help!" We heard someone and we all ran a little ways away from the campsite. When we reached where the voice was coming from; there was nothing but trees.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" We all looked at each other.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam said in a hurry. We ran back to camp and we all came to halt. Everything was trashed and destroyed. Well, that's just great. All of our supplies were missing.

"Our packs," Hailey said shocked.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy mumbled; right because when the thing hunted us at night, Roy over there was going to start looking for a signal to call for help; well, good luck finding a signal from the thing's stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked us.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam explained what we already knew.

"You mean some one some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"I need to speak with you…in private," Sam motioned for me and Dean. We looked at each other and walked away from them into the woods. "Good. Let me see dad's journal," Dean pulled out the journal from an inside pocket in his jacket. He handed it to Sam. "Alright, check that out," Sam pulled open a page and showed us a picture of the shadow from the video and the drawing of a creature in the journal. He put them together; they were really close.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west," Dean said to Sam. I shook my head.

"Sam's right, Dean; it's the only explanation," I told him. "I mean think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," I stated the facts that I knew about Wendigos.

"Great," Dean said sarcastically then he pulled out his pistol. "Well, then this useless." Sam handed Dean back the journal.

"We gotta get these people to safety," Sam said to us then he walked back to where everybody was. "All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more…complicated," Sam announced to Ben, Hailey, and Roy.

"What?" Hailey asked us.

"Kid, don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy muttered to Sam and then went back to whatever he was doing.

"It's not me I'm worried about; if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now," Sam tried again.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy stood up to Sam. This was going to turn into a fight fast.

"Relax," Dean shouted from where he was; but no one gave much thought.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you," Sam said to the man. Roy walked over to him and I sub-consciously stood a little closer to Sam.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight," Roy snapped back at Sam.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," Sam mouthed him off. I silently cheered him on. Roy laughed at Sam.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a win—" Sam started to say but Roy pushed him mid-sentence. Out of nowhere, I felt pure black rage creep in. I stood in front of Sam.

"Back Off!" I pushed him.

What I meant was to make him stumble back a little but for him to go crashing back was a little surprised. Where the hell did that strength come from? Thank god before I could do anything else; Dean intervened.

"Chill out," Dean shouted. He pushed me and Sam back, away from Roy, I wanted to run back to him and punch his face till he died; but I kept holding on to the tight control that I could feel slipping. I turned around and when I couldn't see him anymore, I could control myself again. I calmed down enough to focus on Sam and Dean.

"Are you okay, Lex?" They were both giving me weird looks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told them. "Really, I am."

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves. Just how?" Dean concluded.

I walked away from the campsite and sat by a rock; I could still see them just fine but I was out of ear-shot. I wanted sometime to think to myself.

What the hell happened back there? It wasn't normal, the sudden rush of anger that was inside of me or the strength that ran through my muscles. Sure, I was stronger than the average girl my age, but I wasn't strong enough to send him flying. It was like, he pushed Sammy, and all I could think about was hurting him back. I shuddered; I didn't like him but I didn't want to hurt him.

I starred out at the fire that they started and time just sort of flied by. I could see Sam and Dean looking at me every once in a while to make sure I was okay. I gave them a smile each time but inside I didn't feel like smiling. We were exactly where the coordinates said; but dad was nowhere in sight.

By now, it was night time; the sky was dark and the bonfire around camp was flaming high. As I gazed at the fire, I made an odd assumption. Fire was a deadly thing yet with the simplest thing, it can die. The fire was a good and bad thing; it killed but it gave us warmth when it was cold. How many of us were like that; humans kill when they don't mean to and—

"What's up, biscuit?" Sam asked me as he came over and sat down at the same rock that I was perched on.

"Nothing, just thinking," I spoke softly, the darkness gave off an eerie silence but I didn't want to break it.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam tried again.

"Just stuff," I murmured. Sam nudged with a smile; then he just sat in the silence with me. I could see Dean drawing something in the ground; I figured they were Anasazi symbols. I just watched him work; when he was done. He walked over to us.

"Okay, so one of you wanna tell me what's goin on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean said as he sat in front of us. He looked in my eyes but I just looked away.

"Dean…" Sam warned.

"No you're not fine; both of you aren't. You're like a powder keg man," Dean turned to Sam. "It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? And you," Dean turned back to me and pointed. "What's going on with you lately? You do a good job at pretending that everything is okay but that act doesn't work on me. I know you better than anyone in this entire world." Dean finished. I looked down, suddenly very interested in the patch of grass at the edge of my boots.

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam said when he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek," I nodded at Dean; there is no any sign of dad ever being here.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still here?" Sam asked us, but the three of us knew that we couldn't do that.

"This is why," He held up dad's journal. "…this book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business," Dean said to us.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?" Sam questioned us like we held all the answers.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it," Dean declared.

"Dean, dad didn't give us that journal so we can pick up where he left off," I looked at Sam and Dean. "Sam has a point, why doesn't dad just call us? Dean, he knew once that he went missing, disappearing to wherever, we would tear this country down looking for him," I told them what I was thinking all along. "Dad, gave us that journal so he can throw us off his trail, get distracted."

Sam and Dean both looked at me in shock; guess they didn't get to the same conclusion that I did. I could practically hear the wheels in their head turning, and when I saw the determination in their eyes to go find dad, I gently stopped them.

"Guys, before you could do anything; think this through. Why the hell would dad throw his own kids away from him, huh? Did you ever stop and think that whatever dad is doing might be very dangerous to us. This isn't a game and I say until we know for sure what is going on, we should just do what dad wants us to do. This isn't like dad; he wouldn't just up and leave without so much as an explanation if it wasn't something serious."

"Lexi, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about," Sam grumbled. I gently shook my head.

"Ok, alright, Sam we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me, if Lex is right then you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man," Dean rationalized. "Lex, if you are right about dad, then that means we have to find him," When I started protesting, he quickly continued. "We find him but not without knowing what the fuck is going on. Don't forget Lex, that he might be hurt somewhere." Dean reminded me, and just like that all rationalism flew out the window and worry flooded in. I wanted to find dad as soon as possible.

"How do you do it? How does dad do it?" Sam asked Dean quietly. I saw how sad he looked; I threw my arm around his shoulders and leaned my head against him. He smiled at me.

"Well, for one… them," Dean looked over at Hailey and Ben who were still sitting across the fire. "I mean I figure our family's so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable; I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can," Dean punched Sam's shoulder softly. "And of course, that tiny girl leaning against you over here," Dean smiled at me. "She's good to talk to you when she's not cranky," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am not tiny or cranky, I like my body, thank you very much," I glared at them; they both ruffled my hair… and they wonder why I never let it down.

"Help me! Please! Help!" We heard someone shout. We all ran to the fire inside the circle of symbols.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle," Dean calmed Hailey and Ben down.

"Help! Help me!" We heard the voice again.

"Ok that's no grizzly," Roy said; oh, now he realizes that this isn't a grizzly? Seriously?

"Ok, you'll be all right I promise," Hailey reassured Ben.

We heard a scream. "It's here," Sam said.

Suddenly, Roy shot at it several times. "I hit it," He said proudly, Sam, Dean, and I were about to slap him. Roy though didn't give us a second glance. He stepped out of the circle and started going towards where we shot it.

Roy, no! Roy!" Dean shouted after him; then he turned to Hailey and Ben. "Don't move," Sam and I were already after Roy and after a few seconds Dean caught up to us.

We caught up to Roy but when I took a step towards him, both Dean's and Sam's hand reached out to block out my path.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy said to us; when he was close enough to the tree though something reached down and snapped his neck.

"Roy!" We all flinched when we heard the crack but we couldn't do anything about so quickly we ran back to Hailey and Ben.

When Hailey started to ask us about Roy, we just shook our heads.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, and I were standing in front of Hailey and Ben trying to explain what happened yesterday with Ben.<p>

"I don't…I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real," Hailey said in a soft voice.

"I wish I could tell you different," Dean told her sadly.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" She asked us warily.

"We don't. But we're safe for now," Dean assured them both.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey questioned us.

"Kind of runs in the family," I told her sheepishly.

"Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch," Sam spoke out.

"Me too," I declared.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," Dean told us.

"Wendigo is a –Indian word. It means evil that devours," Sam turned back to Hailey to explain.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter," Dean clarified.

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked wanting to know.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp," I verified more to Hailey.

"Like the Donnor Party," Ben stated. I looked at him, impressed.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality," Sam listed some of the man ones.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry," Dean said to them.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey nearly cried. The three of us looked at each other.

"You're not gonna like it," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Tell me," She demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there," I finished, she looked a little green but she was strong; she could take it. I wasn't so sure about Ben though.

"And then how do we stop it?" She asked one last time.

"Well, guns are useless so are knives, basically," Dean pulled out a can of lighter fluid. "We gotta torch the sucker." She nodded and we took off through the woods.

We walked in the direction that the wendigo came from last night. Soon, we were passing trees with claw marks on them and blood.

"Dean. Lex," Sam called out to us.

"What is it?" Dean asked as we came over to Sam. He motioned around us and when we looked out; we saw the trees that we were surrounded by. The branches were broken and all of them had blood and claw marks on them.

"You know…I was thinking…those claw prints…so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow," Sam said just as we heard a loud growl. We all backed up near each other. I looked over at Sam. "You couldn't have realized that a little earlier." When I looked over at Hailey to make sure she was okay, I saw something red drip onto her shirt. She realized that too and when we looked up; Roy's dead body was going to drop right at her, but she rolled out of the way in time for the body to fall on the ground. Hailey let out a really loud scream.

Sam ran to Hailey. "You okay?"

"His neck's broke. Okay run, run, run, run, go, go!" Dean told us. We took off running away from where Roy's body was.

We ran and Hailey was fast for someone like her; I looked back to see Ben on the floor with Dean and Sam helping him up. I turned back around to see a tree right in front of us. I motioned for Hailey to go left and when I looked back, I couldn't see anyone from the boys anymore.

Hailey let out a scream and when I turned around to see what was wrong; I was met with a very ugly looking skeleton-like thing. I could see Hailey unconscious on the floor and I knew I couldn't leave her here. So I just fake-fainted. I dropped to the floor and stayed very still. Like I hoped it would, the wendigo slug me over its shoulder and I contained my shudder insider me. It started walking and I very sneakily threw M&M's on the ground as we walked from my pocket.

But apparently, I wasn't sneaky enough because it caught me moving. It dropped Hailey and me, and I cursed inwardly.

He took me by my arm and threw me against a tree. When I shook my head to clear the pain, it grabbed me by my arm again and threw against the opposite tree. It was too painful for me to move anymore. So I just lied down on the dirty ground. I was trying to breathe through the pain like my dad taught me when he grabbed me by my hair and pounded my head against the floor till I could feel blood run down my face, I whimpered then soon after I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>There was something tugging against my arm and when I looked up; I saw both of my hands tied up to the ceiling. I grimaced as pain shot from the beginning to the end of my body as I tried to get my hands out of the rope. When my wrists started getting bloody, I stopped; it wasn't like the rope was giving away, anyways.<p>

I looked around and saw Hailey in the same situation as me except she was unconscious and when I looked around more, I saw skeletons all over the place and tied to the ceiling was a guy that I suspected was Tommy.

"Tommy?" I tried to wake him. "Tommy?" I called out to him again.

"Wha—"

"It's okay, my name is Lexi and Hailey is right here," I nodded towards the unconscious girl. He looked at her and then looked back at me. I could tell he was too tired to talk. "Listen, my brothers are looking for us right now and they'll find us, okay?" Tommy just nodded at me.

I looked around and all I saw was skeletons over skeletons on the ground. I just wished that Sam and Dean would hurry up. I heard the floorboards squeak above and quickly tried to fake 'unconsciousness'.

There was a loud crash and then three people fell through the ceiling; it was Dean, Sam, and Ben. I sighed in relief.

"Lex!" Sam and Dean said at the same time. I could see Ben go over to Hailey but since my brothers were here I could relax, everything starting hurting. I tried to go the numb state that I was in a few seconds ago but I think my spinal cord was broken.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked me; he was in my eyesight, Dean was cutting the rope that was tying my hands. I winced when Sam tried to lift me.

"Yeah," They got me down but it was hard for me to put my legs on the floor. When Dean braced me and then let me go; I fell against Sam.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked me this time. I could see feel my face go into a grimace from the pain but I just played it off.

"Yeah. Yep, where is he?" I asked them.

"He's gone for now," Sam assured me.

"Tommy," Hailey whimpered when she saw him still hung up. Tommy suddenly lifted his head and Hailey screamed, frightened, then she got over her fear quickly and ordered Sam and Dean to get him down.

They cut him, Ben and Hailey supported his weight. I heard Hailey whisper to her brother. "We're gonna get you home."

I saw Dean load a gun in the corner and I walked over to him. "Check it out," He said to me and Sam.

"Flare guns…those'll work," I smirked; I couldn't wait to kill it. Dean laughed and twirled the gun. The six of us headed down a tunnel with Hailey and Ben supporting Tommy in the middle, we heard the wendigo growl.

"Looks like someone is home for supper," Dean said sarcastically.

"We'll never outrun it," Hailey muttered in a small voice. She looked at us like we had all the answers. A moment passed with us all thinking of something. Quickly, Dean looked back at us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam looked back at Ben, Hailey, and Tommy to make sure that they would be able to follow whatever plan they had in mind.

Dean turned to Hailey and Ben. "All right, listen to me; stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here,"

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked Dean worriedly.

Dean just winked at her, smiled, and started walking forward. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feelin' good," I chuckled at what he was saying but soon winced when I felt my injuries. Sam noticed and put his arm around my waist to support my weight. I smiled gratefully at him.

I could still hear Dean's voice yelling but I couldn't make out what he was saying anymore. "All right come on. Hurry!" Sam rushed us down a tunnel that hopefully will lead us outside. Hailey and Ben, half-carrying Tommy, followed behind.

Suddenly we could hear Dean again. "Hey! Hey you want some white meat bitch! I'm right here!"

We heard the wendigo growl somewhere from around us and I instantly knew we weren't going to outrun it. Sam took his arm from around me and pulled out his gun. "Get him outta here."

"Sam, no," Hailey argued.

"Go! Go!" Hailey got the point and helped Ben haul Tommy out of the cave. Sam looked down the tunnel but didn't see anything. "Come on. Come on," Sam said.

"Sam!" I shouted at him when I saw the wendigo; it growled and Sam turned around to see it right in his face. He shot at it only to miss, he ran towards us and we all ran.

"Sam! Shoot it!" I nearly screamed at Sam when I saw the wendigo practically stepping on the backs of our shoes.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry," Sam pushed me even closer to Hailey. When he saw it gaining on us even more, he pushed us at a wall. "Get behind me." His blocked us with his body.

The wendigo walked towards us and let out a loud roar.

Out of nowhere, Dean came up behind the wendigo and got it's attention. "Hey!" The wendigo turned around and Dean shot him with a flare gun. It landed in his stomach and it burst into flames from the inside. "Not bad, huh?" Dean asked with a smug grin and honestly he earned it. I put my hand out for Dean and he pounded my fist. Maybe a little too hard.

"Ow," I held my fist to my chest and all of the bruises on my body starting hurting again.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>We were outside the ranger station; the policemen and ambulance were busy doing their jobs. I was sitting on the edge of the ambulance with one of the paramedics were cleaning my cuts and stuff. I could hear Hailey and Dean talking.<p>

"So I don't know how to thank you," I heard Hailey talking and I peered to see them; Dean was just starring at her. "Must you cheapen the moment?" Hailey asked him, I laughed.

"Yeah."

"You riding with your brother?" I heard a woman ask Hailey and I figured it was time for us to go.

"Yeah," I jumped down and watched as Hailey put her arm around Ben. "Let's go." Sam was sitting down on the hood of the car; Ben nodded at him. I saw Hailey kiss Dean on his cheek. I wolf-whistled at them and they turned around to see coming towards them. I saw Sam cover his laugher through a cough.

Hailey turned to me and smiled. "I hope you find your father," I could see pity in her eyes. I smiled back.

"Yeah, me too," I told her honestly.

"Thanks Sam," Hailey told him and them left to the ambulance. The got in and the van drove off. I walked to the Impala's hood and sat on it.

"Man, I hate camping," I commented randomly.

"Me too," Sam and Dean both spoke together.

"You guys know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean asked us. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder; sleep was calling my name.

"Yeah I know…but in the mean time…I'm driving," Sam looked at Dean wanting for the keys. Dean looked at him for a second and then tossed him the keys; we got in the car and I lay down on the backseat while Sam drove off.

"Hey guys?" I spoke up. They both mmm'd in answer.

"Wake me up when we get there," I told them. Dean turned in his seat to look at me but I just shook my head. He knew that's not what I was going to ask, and he was right.

The other question was: Will we ever find dad?


	3. Silent Words

**Hey guys, its me again! :P I'm really sorry for not posting anything in such a long time but I have been really busy with life and things like that. I'm going to start posting a lot more often now, don't worry. To those people who reviewed, thank you so much. I love hearing your opinion of the story. There were also a lot of you who have favorite-d this story and me as an author, also thank you so much, if it weren't for you both, I wouldn't have posted anything. This is a really really long chapter to make-up for the time I haven't uploaded anything. Please, Please, Please review if you want me to post soon. I wanna hear what you guys think of the story so far. **

**One more thing, before I let you guys start reading, :P, I know this story has been boring so far because there hasn't been any action or anything new; I would just like to say that its only because this is the beginning of the story. Trust me, this will get much more interesting in the upcoming chapters. Please excuse all mistakes, I don't have a beta. If any of you like to beta for me though, I would be more than grateful. Just PM me if you would like to. Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Sam or Dean. So sad...**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi's POV:<strong>

Dean and I were sitting in a diner looking for a job like usual. Dean was scratching and circling things in the newspaper while Sam went to the bathroom.

Our waitress came back to our table. "Can I get you anything else?" She knelt down on the table and her boobs nearly fell out of her top. She looked at Dean and you could tell she meant 'anything else' as in _anything else_, he grinned. I could see Dean already planning how to escape from me and Sam. Thank god, Sam saved me from a really awkward situation.

"Just the check, please," Sam slid in next to me and smiled a little up at her.

"Okay," She walked away with a huge smile on her face directed to Dean.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean pointed at the waitress who was wearing really short shorts walking into the kitchen. "That's fun." When Sam didn't say anything to him, Dean just handed him the newspaper he was circling a while ago. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water—nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" I asked Dean.

"They buried an empty coffin. For uh, a closure or whatever," Dean shrugged.

"A closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," Sam ranted off.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"The trail for dad—it's getting colder every day," Sam said again for the millionth time.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. Something, anything,"

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean interrupted him. They had a stare down till a waitress walked by, distracting Dean.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"How far?" I asked him.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in front of the house that was supposed to be Sophie's, the dead girl's house. We got out of the car while Sam moved quickly to the door to ring the bell. A guy not very old answered it.<p>

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked; the guy had such a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered.

"I'm Agent Ford; this is Agent Hamill and Agent Aniston. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." Dean introduced us.

"We're here to investigate your sister's death," I spoke up for the first time, watching as Will flinched at the word death.

Will stepped outside and we moved aside for him to pass; he closed the door and started heading for the lake in the distance. For the first time, I noticed someone sitting on a chair at the edge of the dock.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down." As we got closer, I could see that it was actually an old man on a bench just staring at the lake.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked, it was after all a possibility and we always had to make sure that it was something supernatural that did this.

"Yeah; she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub," Will muttered in answer. There goes the idea of a normal death.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked softly this time.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" I asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." I sighed as I already saw the mental picture of me doing research.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked once again.

"No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" Will asked us, but I just shook my head while Dean answered.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do."

I sympathized for that boy, I really did. He looked awful, too many sleepless nights and no food entering the body could do that to you.

Just when Dean turned to walk back to the car, Sam spoke. "What about your father? Can we talk to him?"

He turned to look at his father, still sitting on the bench out on the dock. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean…he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." I sighed at his answer.

"We understand," I said to him and he nodded in relief. I gave him a small smile then walked with Sam and Dean back to the Impala.

Once we got in, I asked the question that I was most dreading. "Research time?"

"Yup, unfortunately; so where do you think, Sammy? Library or…?" Dean let the question trail off. I, too, didn't know where we should go next; the library didn't seem like a good place to look for information. I mean, what were we gonna look for when we only knew that a girl drowned in a lake, nothing else.

Clearly, Sam had already figured it out. "The ranger station. We can look for records of drownings in the lake before," Sam suggested. I agreed and Dean nodded his head.

Pretty soon we were pulling up in front of what looked like a police or ranger station. We got out of the car and went in. We saw an old officer or possibly a sheriff with gray hair and a wrinkly face. He looked tired and upset. Dean went to introduce us to him.

Sam and Dean filled him in on who we were and what we were doing here. I stood next to Sam just listening and nodding.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake, who turned out to be sheriff, asked with suspicion. But we knew how to handle people who questioned us.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam said.

"Like what?" Jake started walking and we followed him into an office. He motioned to chairs. "Here sit please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster," Jake joked and we laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah…right," Dean mumbled through his lifeless chuckles.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there," he tried to assure us.

"That's weird though I mean that's…that's the third missing body this year," I retorted, I mean, how dumb could these people actually be?

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about," I sighed at his answer. If he really cared about them, he would have searched more. The girl was a varsity swimmer, for Christ's sake!

"I know," Dean sighed. I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing as me.

"Anyway," Jake sighed, "all this—it won't be a problem much longer."

I cocked my head to the side, at least now the story got more interesting. "What do you mean?" I asked Jake.

"Well, the dam, of course!" Jake exclaimed like we were idiots for not realizing the dam. I looked at Dean and Sam; they tried to act like they knew but I was at a loss.

"Of course…the dam. It's uh…sprung a leak," Dean quickly tried to make-up an excuse for our lack of knowledge.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly," Dean said.

A young lady then knocked on the door and we all turned to look at her. She had black hair and a nice face but she seemed sad. This is apparently a very sad town. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean and Sam get up, so I got up too. When I looked at Dean, I saw a big smirk on his face.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later," The woman politely asked and I liked her.

"Guys, this is my daughter," Jake introduced us and we smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean," he stretched his hand out so that she can shake it.

"Andrea Bar. Hi," she smiled and I waved a little when her eyes landed on me.

"Hi," Dean said once again and I could feel the tension start to grow, thankfully though, Jake broke it.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake," Jake clarified and Andrea looked taken aback. That sad look on her face just increased.

"Oh," she said and then a little boy came walking in. He had long brown hair and red cheeks. He was very cute. But he had his head down and just stood there, quietly.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean tried to talk to the boy but he just walked away without speaking, and Andrea left to follow him. I turned to Jake with questioning eyes.

Jake stood up and started walking out and we followed him. "His name is Lucas," We saw Lucas and Andrea in the other room; she was giving him something out of a box.

"Is he okay?" I asked, feeling sad for Lucas for no reason. The town must be getting to me.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have," Jake starred off at Lucas for a moment then turned back to us, "well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

We started walking out but Dean turned back to Jake. We were now in front of the exit and we saw Andrea standing to our left. "Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel," Dean asked Andrea.

Andrea spoke. "Lakefront motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south," she motioned with her hands to the motel's general direction.

"Two…" Dean paused, "would you mind showing us?" That was when I figured out Dean's side plans. I saw Sam ever-so-slightly shake his head with a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Andrea laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

I laughed too at the way it sounded.

"Not if it's any trouble," he smiled sheepishly but still he managed to make it look arrogant, somehow.

"I'm headed that way anyway," Andrea turned to her father and talked to him, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Then she looked at Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" She kissed him on his head then started walking. I waved back at Jake and he nodded at me with a small smile.

"Thanks, again."

We all followed Andrea outside but Sam and I let Dean walk next to her while we fell behind a little so we can listen and watch.

"So…cute kid," Dean started. I nudged Sam and he snickered with me; we both knew Dean hated kids.

"Thanks," she said.

"Kids are the best, huh?" I heard Dean say and I laughed loudly but Sam put his hand over my mouth while he stifled his chuckle.

Andrea ignored his comment and we walked a little further. Dean walked awkwardly for a moment and I tried my best not to laugh. We stopped suddenly and I saw the name of the building and realized we were already here. "There it is. Like I said; two blocks." The building said, 'Lakefront Motel'.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I was already embarrassed by Dean. I tried to show a little respect.

She answered Dean though, "Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She started walking away then turned back to us one more time and shouted, "Enjoy your stay!" She strolled away, and I kept starring at her back as she disappeared. I stood there with my mouth open and then…I let out the loudest laugh ever.

"Oh my god, Dean! Haha, she completely blew you off!" I was still laughing and I could hear Sam's chuckles too. I couldn't see him though 'because I was really into Dean's facial expression, it was hilarious.

"'Kids are the best?' You don't even like kids," Sam said.

"I love kids," Dean protested.

"Name three children that you even know," Sam challenged Dean knowing that he'll lose. Dean tried to think and it was a moment before Sam just waved his hand in a 'forget it' manner and walked into the motel. Dean scratched his head still racking his brain for an answer. I rolled my eyes still watching him.

"I'm thinking," he shouted after Sam.

"What a rare thing for you, Dean," I teased as I headed after Sam; I could hear Dean's footsteps as he followed me inside. Just as I walked in, Sam turned to us with a room key. We all went upstairs and followed Sam as we walked through the hallway and came to a stop at a door. He opened it and we headed inside.

There were two beds in the middle of the room. Off to the side, were a table and two chairs. The other side of the room had a couch and a small ancient looking TV. The bathroom was off to the side. As I looked around the room, I realized that our bags weren't here.

"Dean? The bags—" Just as I started talking, I saw Dean come into the room with our bags and I frowned. Usually, I was very aware of everything around me; I hadn't realized that Dean went out of the room, closed the door, took some time, and came back with the bags.

"Already a step ahead of you," Dean winked then proceeded to dump all the bags onto the floor; after Sam took his laptop bag, of course. I just shook my head and went to take my bag. I was eyeing one of the beds a lot but after another minute of thinking, decided to take a shower first. I was jumpy since I woke up this morning, maybe a nice hot shower can help calm me a little. I walked to the bathroom and called out to Dean and Sam that I was gonna take a shower. When I heard no protest, I went in and locked the door behind me.

The bathroom was beige; it had a mirror on a wall and the sink under it. The toilet was to the side and shower stall was in the corner. I shrugged and turned to start stripping. This wasn't exactly what I wanted in life, but I wasn't about to argue for a result that wasn't going to happen.

I took off my jacket, and then my shirt came off. I remembered that I needed to turn on the water, so that's what I did next. After I adjusted the water to the temperature I wanted, the rest of my clothes were off. I stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run over my hair and then my body.

The water was hot but it did miraculous things to my muscles; I was so tense that I could actually feel my muscles straighten out and relax. I sighed in relief and just leaned against the wall enjoying the feeling. I didn't get a lot of moments like this and I hated the fact that most of the time, I had to be wide awake and alert. The only time I had to myself to relax was in my sleep. Sometimes though I had nightmares, it was very unusual still since…

I never dream.

It wasn't something that I hated but it never bothered me before. Whenever I sleep, I just…sleep; like all-I-can-see-is-black kind of sleep. It was never a problem and I never cared. From time to time nonetheless, I still question my inability to dream, but I always shrugged it off as something ordinary.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed that the water had gone cold. I shivered; it was really cold. I quickly turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself. I saw my bag next to the door and I opened it, got a clean pair of underwear and put them on. I found my jeans on the floor and put that on. Then I dug though my bag till I found my favorite black shirt. Lastly, I pulled the shirt over my head then I pulled it down. I quickly towel-dried my hair; it became wavy. I brushed it to get all the tangles out. When I was younger, I wanted my hair to be really straight, now that I'm older, I happen to really like my hair. It was cut so that it wasn't all the same length. From the front, it was short and then it became longer the further back the hair went. All in all, it was the shape of a V. And I liked it that way.

Once I was finished, I unlocked the door and walked out. The steam inside the bathroom slithered past me. I saw Dean and Sam talking with the laptop facing them so I went and sat on one of the beds to listen to the conversation.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam said while starring at his laptop.

"Any before that?" Dean questioned; he was unpacking.

"Uh yeah…six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace," Sam guessed, I agreed with him.

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean questioned again. But something, I couldn't place my finger on, irritated me.

"This whole lake monster theory—it, it just bugs me," I confessed, Sam and Dean both directed questioning eyes at me.

"Why?" Dean asked me.

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain—there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it," I stated; earlier today, Jake said that there was nothing at all in the lake. It was a bit weird if it was a monster that lived down there.

Dean walked to where Sam was sitting and starred at his laptop, he pointed to something on the screen that I couldn't see. "Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar. Lex, where have I heard that name before?" Dean starred at me.

"Bar…Andrea Bar," I recalled from my memory. Sam and Dean usually reserved questions like this to me; I had a really good memory. That's what I thought at least.

Sam started reading from whatever webpage he had opened, "Christopher Bar, the victim in May," I came to stand next to him and sat on the armchair. I saw Sam open a link for more information. "Oh…Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas's father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all," well, that explains why that kid was so freaked out. Sam pressed on a picture and it showed us Lucas. He was wet; he wasn't crying or anything though but his eyes, they looked terrified.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean said. I starred at Dean; I was reminded of the fact that Dean was old enough to remember mom dying. I looked down and listened to the silence that stretched on and on. We were all thinking of the same thing.

I stopped myself from thinking more about mom and her death and started thinking of Lucas again. So he saw what happened and we needed to know what happened. The tricky part was, how are we going to make Lucas talk?

* * *

><p>The park was full of little children, some running around and some were crying to their mothers while pointing at another small child. Most of them were on the slides and swings. But what I noticed the most was their laughs and smiles. It made me smile. Must be nice to not have a single care in the world.<p>

Sam, Dean, and I walked a little further and spotted Andrea. She was sitting on a bench starring off at a little small someone. A closer inspection showed that that little person was Lucas.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked politely. She looked back and forth between us.

"I'm here with my son," she said with a smile.

"Oh…mind if I say hi?" Dean said before I could. I wanted to talk to Lucas but since Dean asked first, I let him go. He didn't wait for Andrea to answer; he just started walking towards Lucas.

Andrea turned to us with a half smile on her face. "Tell your friend this whole "Jerry Maguire" thing's not gonna work on me," she said.

"I don't think that's what this is about," Sam smiled back at her. He sat down after I motioned to him that I'll go after Dean. I saw him talking to Lucas. I was curious, so I started walking towards them. I heard Sam and Andrea talk again and I walked a little faster to them. I didn't really want Dean and Lucas to see me so I stood back a little but still in hearing range.

I saw Dean take a seat next to Lucas, but his back was still to me. I inched a little closer so now I could see what they were doing. Lucas had white papers in front of him. There were some that were drawn on; a red bicycle was on one and another paper had a picture of a black hole. He was currently working on something, but I couldn't see; I wasn't that close. Dean started talking again and I just listened.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel," Dean paused as he took a deep breath, "when I was your age, I…I saw something." He paused again here; I could see him stare off in the distance like he was seeing something other than the park we were in, probably reliving _her_ death. "Anyway…well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh…or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything; you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Dean stopped talking and waited for Lucas to give any sort of reaction but got none. "Okay, no problem. This is for you," Dean handed Lucas a paper; I noticed then that Dean was drawing something, too. I couldn't see what was on it however. "This is my family," Dean pointed to the people he drew; guess it was a picture of us. "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, my silly sister, and that's me," I smiled a little; it was very rare for me to see that side of Dean. "All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas."

Dean got up and turned around. He was surprised to see me standing there but then he shrugged and started walking towards me. I waited for him to reach me so we could start walking back together to Sam. I didn't want to bring up anything from what Dean said. I was probably better off not getting into _that_ conversation with Dean. That was our way of dealing with things; shrug it off, ignore it, or never mention it and move on.

We reached Sam and Andrea, and she noticed our disappointed faces. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me—not since his dad's accident," Andrea told us.

"Yeah we heard. Sorry," I said. Andrea looked at me and nodded.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked her.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," she said, but her tone implied that she did not believe them.

"That can't be easy, for either of you," Sam had that pity look on his face that I knew so well.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with," Dean told her; it was true. Based on personal experience, that was one hundred and one percent true.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" She trailed off as she saw someone coming; we turned around and saw Lucas heading our way. "Hey sweetie."

Silently, Lucas handed Dean a picture and I smiled. Yeah, kids were strong.

"Thanks…Thanks Lucas," Dean said as Lucas walked back to the bench he was at. Even Andrea looked impressed. Sam and I looked at each other. This was a start.

I tried to get a glimpse of the picture. When Dean noticed, he moved a little closer to me so that I could see. It was a picture of a house. The top was red and it had black windows. The picture didn't really tell much, but we would try.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Andrea, but we have to go," Dean said. She nodded and waved to us. We walked back to the Impala and got in.

"Where to now?" I asked. I hope it wasn't anywhere else but the motel. I was really tired, especially since I saw that bed.

"The motel, I'm tired." Dean said.

I sighed in relief and daydreamed about the bed and how comfortable it would be. Okay, so maybe I knew it wouldn't be that comfortable but it didn't hurt to imagine. It was weird though, I wasn't usually this tired; I just shrugged. I was so exhausted that I didn't bother to try to understand my sudden lust for a bed.

Once we reached the motel, I lifted myself out of the car and stomped all the way up to the room.

I could hear Sam and Dean's footsteps behind me. Once they reached it, they both gave me strange looks.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just really sleepy," I shrugged. I didn't miss the look Dean shot Sam but before they could say anything, Sam opened the door and walked in. I followed after and once I saw one of the beds, I sighed happily and flung myself, shoes and all, on the bed.

"At least take your shoes off, Lex," Sam said, but I ignored him and snuggled deeper in the pillow. I heard a sigh then I felt my shoes being pulled off. I just moaned in thanks and I think Sam understood me. Next I felt my jacket being pulled off, but this required me moving my arms and I protested, but Sam just pulled it off somehow still.

I felt really happy now and just sighed once more. "Thanks," I mumbled, but the pillow muffled my voice. Nonetheless, I heard Sam's whispered 'you're welcome' and I faintly recall something touching my hair. I think it was Dean's pat but by then I was too far gone to really notice or answer back.

Somehow though, this unnatural sleep…it didn't feel quite right.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark and cold. I turned around in a circle to get some sort of sense of where I was, but it was night, I could see very little. I could see trees to one side and to the other was nothing.<em>

_Literally nothing, it looked like I was in some sort of desert but the mist made it hard to tell. All I could make out was the shape of trees in the distance. I looked up and I noticed clouds hanging above. They were dark and gray and I heard thunder in the distance. I turned back around and just stood there waiting…I was waiting for something. I didn't know what though. I looked around but all I could see was the white fog that was everywhere. _

_I shivered as I heard another loud bang that clouds made when they hit each other. I looked down and realized that I was barefoot. I was only wearing my jeans and black shirt from earlier. I looked back up and behind me when I felt something. I couldn't see anything but the hair on my neck stood up and goose bumps rose all over my arms. _

_My instincts told me to run but I was scared to move. Actually, I was more like terrified. The place looked haunted and I could feel my arms shake. Where were Sam and Dean? Why weren't they here?_

_I felt haunted. I don't know why I was feeling it but I felt so alone and cold. It smelled like…like death. _

_Right then, I heard the loudest clash and it snapped me back to myself. I took off running._

_I started running towards the trees, I was scared and when I felt something wet hit my cheeks, I realized I was crying. I pushed myself to run faster. Running wasn't a problem but I didn't know what I was running from. _

_I ran and I didn't stop. The trees now were passing me by in a blur. It was really dark under the trees and I couldn't see where I was going. I was getting winded but I pushed myself more and ran faster. _

_I faintly heard my name being shouted and it made me lose focus on where I was placing my feet. I tripped and I fell hard. My hands and knees took the fall and I discovered that I landed in mud, my clothes were destroyed. I shook my head and ignored the pain in my palms. I just started running again on the same path I was on before._

_I heard my name being called again, but louder this time. I ran faster. It seemed, the louder the voice got the faster I ran. _

"_Lexine?" _

_Faster._

"_Lexi?" _

_Faster. _

"_Lexi!" _

_I reached my top speed; I just couldn't force my legs to run any quicker and then…_

_Everything just disappeared. _

_The trees were gone and so was that haunting feeling. It was morning again. The sudden light hurt my eyes. I stopped running then and I doubled over as I held my chest. I couldn't take my breath fast enough. _

_When I did however, I stood back up and as I looked down at myself, I realized how much that fall affected me. I was covered in mud from head to toe but thank god, it was just on my clothes. _

_I looked around me; apparently I was in the trees still. But instead of the trees looking scary, they looked beautiful. I heard the sound of water and defined the sound as a waterfall. When I turned around to find the waterfall, I froze._

_In front of me was the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my life. And I've seen a lot. He was…beautiful. And handsome. And…innocent, well, he looked innocent although the smirk on his face said the exact opposite. He looked like he was trouble too, but it was the kind of trouble that you wanted to get in. _

_But it wasn't any of that that had me gaping like a fish. It was his eyes. They were so blue, that I didn't think they were real. He had eyes the color of the ocean but his eyes were light and dark and they had a hint of gray in them. They were also twinkling with humor. _

"_Lexi?" The boy said, "Why are you covered in mud?" _

And then I woke up.

* * *

><p>I shot straight up from the bed. A quick scan of the room told me I was in the motel with Sam and Dean. My heart was beating so fast, and my breath was coming in short gasps.<p>

"Lexi?" Sam sat up next to me. When his face came in view, I noticed that his eyes were wide with alarm. "What happened?"

"I…had…a…nightmare," I said between gasps. I was starting to calm down now; I knew I was safe with Sam and Dean.

"Nightmare?" Sam nearly shouted; I winced at his loud voice. I didn't want him to wake up Dean.

I looked up at Sam and shrugged. I mean, was a nightmare that impossible?

"Lexi, it looks like you ran across Canada then hugged a brownie," Sam said. I let out a laugh then stopped when I realized he wasn't kidding.

"What?" I got out of bed and went to the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

What I saw made my blood run cold. I was still dressed in my black shirt and jeans but I was covered in mud from head to toe. My face was really pale, my hair was windswept, and my eyes were wide with alarm. I starred in horror as I made the connection in my mind. But that wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

"I'm trying to sleep here, you idiots. Keep it down." Dean mumbled. I couldn't answer him however, I was still in shock.

"Lexi?" Sam pulled me out of thoughts. He was inching closer slowly like he was afraid I would run. How would I explain this to him?

Dean woke up when he heard Sam. He got up slowly and took a good look at the both of us. When his eyes landed on me, they widened.

"Lexi? What the fuck happened?"

"Where did you go?" Sam asked me slowly.

"I…I didn't go anywhere, I swear…I had a…nightmare," But as I said nightmare, I hesitated; it didn't sound convincing even to me. It was either I was crazy or…crazy.

"Why don't you go shower first? We'll talk about this more later," Sam suggested. I sighed gratefully, at least that gave me some time to think of a believable excuse.

"Will someone explain to me what happened?" Dean fumed.

I turned around and quickly picked my bag, I almost ran to the shower. I wanted Sam and Dean to stop starring at me like I was some kind of freak. And I definitely didn't want to answer Dean.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind. I could hear Sam and Dean talking in a hushed voice and I strained my ears to hear them.

"Sam?" I heard Dean ask in question.

"I don't know, Dean. She just flew out of bed and her clothes were all muddy." I heard Sam say.

"Where did she go?" I heard Dean repeat Sam earlier; I sighed. They weren't going to believe me.

"That's just it, Dean, she didn't. I would've felt her get up from bed if she did get up."

All I heard next was silence; I scowled at the air. Why did all the bad stuff happen to me?

I backed up from the door and stripped. I turned on the water and stepped into the hot stream. My muscles relaxed and I sighed again. All the mud that was on my skin slid down with the water. I watched as the water turned brown then back to clear. Even though, the hot water was good, it didn't calm my mind. I groaned as I realized that the shower won't help anymore so I just quickly cleaned myself then got out. I dried and dressed myself. And in almost record time, I was done.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Dean and Sam sitting on the beds in front of each other. They were both whispering to each other but once they saw me coming, they both shut-up. I rolled my eyes. I would never hear the end of this.

I dumped my bag onto the floor and padded all the way to my bed. Sam was sitting on the edge but I just went around him and sat on the bed.

For a while, no one said anything; we were just sitting there. After another awkward minute of silence, I sighed and lied down on my bed. This seemed to break the tension and I heard a few sighs and a bit of ruffling. A moment later, I heard the bed squeak and then it dropped with Sam's weight. I didn't mind though, it was comforting, and I felt safe. Dean turned the lights off and I couldn't see anything. After my eyes got used to the darkness, I could make out Dean as he slid into his bed.

"Night guys," I whispered.

"Night Lex," they both said.

I slipped into a dreamless sleep then and relished in the state of safeness that I usually didn't have.

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, I only had one thing on my mind; the boy from my dream. Now, love wasn't exactly at the top of my list but every once in a while I would flirt with a guy, maybe even get around to first base, as corny as that sounded. But I wasn't so deprived from it that my subconscious had to conjure up a boy from my imagination. Weird didn't even begin to describe the situation I was in.<p>

Okay, so I had two things on my mind. The second was the nightmare in itself. That wasn't exactly weird as much as it was crazy. Since when did I have dreams or more like nightmares just to wake up and find that it was real…I think. I spent most of the morning trying to figure it out.

When I woke up though, I didn't find Sam next to me. I guess he went out to buy coffee or research or something. When I turned over in bed, I saw Dean sleeping in the other bed. I got up and headed to the bathroom since I knew that I wasn't going back to sleep.

I did my business and then I washed my face and brushed my teeth real quick. I untangled my hair and let it loose. After that, I changed my clothes and put the dirty ones in my laundry bag. We had to do it soon, I reminded myself. I walked over to the mirror and saw how I looked for the first time. I seemed pretty normal except for the black circles under my eyes and pale face. I pinched my cheeks to add some color to it. When I was satisfied with how I looked; I took out my sketchbook, sat on a chair, and started thinking about what happened.

That was how Dean found me when he woke up. After he said 'good morning', he went through his morning routine. Pretty soon, he got out and sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

"You're drawing?" Dean asked me, surprised. I shrugged; ever since dad went missing, this sketchbook was thrown in my bag and never taken out since. I loved to draw; it was something that I only was able to do out of the Winchesters, and I was proud. I was talented, at least that's what Dean and Sam said.

My sketchbook was sort of my dairy; I drew whatever I was feeling in it. But I didn't draw beautiful scenery or a pretty flower or any of that crap. I drew my emotions; I translated all of my feelings into that sketchbook. I couldn't exactly describe it to you but it was in the way I drew things. Dean said that the pictures told you a story, showed you its feelings. Or maybe he just said that to get me to draw.

Either way, I drew and I had many pictures; of my life, of what I imagined Sam would have been like at college with Jessica, of Dean and his Impala, even of dad and mom—but I didn't like that one because mom wasn't based off my memory, it was based on pictures of her and Dean's story about her. I drew a lot of other things, too. But they were mostly of things that I didn't like to show anyone. Not even Sam or Dean, they were just too private. What I was drawing now, or what I tried to draw, has been haunting my thoughts ever since last night. The boy.

He was just too beautiful not to draw. I couldn't believe my mind could have made up someone like that. He was too out-of-this-world. I recalled him from my memory and started sketching.

He had golden brown hair, like autumn leaves ready to fall. It wasn't long, but it was long enough for you to want to run your hand through it. He had high cheekbones and his nose was straight and cute. He had lips that were red and plump. They were set into a smirk that showed his playful side. His eyes, however, were a whole story on their own. His eyes were silver bullet blue. It was a bright blue color that had a touch of silver in them. It stood prominently against his tan skin and golden brown hair that I desperately wanted to run my hand through. His blue eyes stood like arctic glaciers that were cold enough to make you shiver but warm enough to hold your gaze with a focus that couldn't make you look away even if you wanted to. He was tall and lean.

When I finally finished the drawing I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Ten-minutes had only passed since I started drawing and I didn't realize that I was drawing that fast. The door to the room opened then and Sam came in.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Sam told us. He sat down on the bed next to Dean and I quickly put away the sketchbook and all the thoughts about last night. I ignored everything that happened and decided that I wouldn't think about it anymore. We had a job to do and I couldn't afford to lose focus while on a hunt.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sam.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam stated.

"He drowned?" I asked him surprised.

"Yup, in the sink," Sam said again. I looked at him in shock.

"What the hell?" Dean scowled. "So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else," he said to me.

"Yeah, but what?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know. A water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean something that controls water," Dean trailed off; we all paused and thought about it. I think we all figured it out at the same time. "Water that comes from the same source," Dean said.

"The lake," Sam and I said at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time," I nodded to Sam, he was right. Which means someone was going to get hurt again soon.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon," I voiced my thoughts to them. Dean got up and fetched his other shoe. He sat down, put it on, and started tying it.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton," Sam said.

"Yeah, it took both his kids," Dean uttered.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson," Sam told us, humorlessly. I was shocked. So this is connected all to Bill Carlton somehow.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean said. He got up and put on his jacket; I did the same and went after them outside to the car.

Sam pulled me a little away from Dean though and I could picture him lecturing me about what happened.

"Lexi—"

"Sam, I'm fine. I didn't go anywhere last night and I don't why I was covered in mud; but let's just not talk about it, okay? I bet I was just sleep-walking." By that time, Dean was at the Impala and so were we. He was listening in on the conversation and I hated every second of it. I didn't like the attention being pointed at me.

"Okay, just one more question. You said you had a nightmare, what was it about?" Sam asked me.

I didn't want to tell them, I wanted to figure it out first, before telling them anything. "I don't remember."

They seemed to accept the lie although I didn't miss the look that they sent each other. Nothing else was said on the subject and I sighed inwardly, relieved. We got into the car and drove to Bill Carlton's house.

We arrived at the same house we were at yesterday. This time though we didn't knock when we spotted the same man sitting at the bench next to the lake. He was starring off into the lake. Sam, Dean, and I all walked to Bill Carlton.

"Mr. Carlton…we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," Sam asked again with that same soft voice he uses with most people whom he feels pity for.

"We're from the Department—. " Dean started but Bill cut him off.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today," Bill told us, he looked so sad. He seemed like he was being tortured, and the expression on his face was heart-wrenching. I sympathized for him.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family," I got straight to the point; I didn't want to prolong the questioning.

"My children are gone. It's…it's worse than dying." When Bill looked at us, he had tears in his eyes. "Go away…please." I felt sorry for him, so did Sam and Dean because after a moment, we all left him sitting there. On the way to the Impala, Sam asked what we thought of what little Bill told us.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said and I nodded. He was right.

"So now what?" Sam asked. No one answered him though. When I looked at Bill's house, I noticed something. "What it is?" Sam asked again when he noticed both Dean and I starring at the house.

"Dean, the drawing," I told him.

"Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," Dean muttered. He pulled out the picture of the house Lucas had drawn for him earlier, which resembled the Carlton's house.

"I know where we should go next," I told them. They both looked at me in question. "Andrea Bar's house."

* * *

><p>We arrived at her house after we asked around. It wasn't hard to get to; it was a small town after all. We got out of the car and rang the door bell. Andrea answered the door for us; when we told her why we were here, she let us in but with a little hesitation.<p>

"Andrea, we need to speak to Lucas." Dean told her. She led us to her kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." She shook her head sadly.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes," Dean asked her again.

"He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there," Sam tried this time.

"My husband, the others—they just drowned. That's all," she tried to convince us but it sounded to me like she was trying to convince herself.

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let Dean talk to your son," I told her this time.

She didn't answer for a moment but then she started walking to what I assumed the direction to Lucas's room. We went up the stairs, passed one room when we came to a stop in front of an opened room.

Lucas was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, drawing. He had army men splattered on the floor in front of him. He didn't look up even when Dean entered his room and spoke to him.

"Hey Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asked him. He crouched down so he was closer to Lucas's level. Dean looked through the pictures that Lucas drew. Two of them were of a red bicycle. "You know, I, uh…I wanted to thank you for that last drawing…but the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas didn't show any reaction that he heard him. He was currently coloring something that looked like a person in water. Dean pulled out a paper from his pocket and opened it, it was the house Lucas colored for him; he settled it down in front of him. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen?" Again, nothing. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." When Lucas still didn't do anything, I started to lose hope that the boy was going to help us. "You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe…your dad wants you to be brave, too." I starred at Dean shocked then at Sam; he was stunned too. He didn't usually talk about that in front of anyone, even to me and Sam. I was taken aback that he told that to Lucas. It was a good thing he told him though, because Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean. He handed him a picture of almost a whole town, with a church, a house, and a boy with a red bicycle. "Thanks, Lucas," Dean smiled at him gratefully.

Dean got up and we all snapped out of the gloominess that hung above us. Andrea looked at Dean in approval and he smiled. Sam and I went ahead of them downstairs and to the car. "That was…" Sam trailed off while looking at me. I, too, didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about it much that we forget sometimes that he was old enough to understand her death," I said in a low voice. Sam just nodded when he saw Dean walking to us.

"So?" I asked Dean. He held up Lucas's drawing in answer and I knew we had to find what he drew.

We all got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Dean drove down the road but I could tell he was focused on what did this all mean. Sam took the drawing out if Dean's hand and looked at it. I leaned into the front seat so I could see over Sam's shoulder.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died," Dean told us. So Lucas somehow was affected by his father's death.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience, could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam recalled.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please," Dean said.

"All right, we got another house to find," Sam told Dean.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone," Dean said in frustration. When I looked at the picture again, still in Sam's hand, I realized something.

I pointed to the church that was on the drawing. "See this church?" I asked them.

"I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here," Sam finished for me.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart," Dean made fun of Sam. I rolled my eyes. Sam laughed a little then he got serious. He looked at Dean then looked back down, then back at Dean. It was obvious he wanted to tell him something.

"You know, um…what you said about mom…you never told us that before," Sam mumbled more quietly than before. I looked at Dean curiously.

"It's no big deal," Dean shrugged. When Sam continued to look at him, Dean whined. "Oh god; we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" I just chuckled and sat back into the backseat to watch the houses go by.

We kept making turns and taking highways back and forth till we found the church. It was a lot bigger in real life. Dean parked the car and we got out, drawing in Dean's hand. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going or what we were going to ask to whom. Basically we didn't know anything; we were going on luck and hunch here.

We reached the church and Dean held up the picture and looked at it. The white church matched the one that was in the drawing. When he put it down, we saw a yellow house across the street. We walked to the house and knocked. A very old lady answered the door. Dean spoke up.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle?" Dean asked her.

She shook her head but she invited us in. We all got into her house and just stood there.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him—" She paused, starring down. It showed that it was very hard for her to talk about this. I looked around and saw a bunch of toy soldiers set out on a table. I nudged Sam who looked at them then Sam pointed them out to Dean. "You know, it's…it's worse than dying," she finally finished. I looked at her for a moment trying to figure out where I have heard that before when I remembered Bill Carlton saying the same thing about losing his children.

"Did he disappear from here—I mean, from this house?" Dean asked the lady, that I still didn't know the name of.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up. " She answered us again. I think it was safe to say that he was dead. I looked at her house some more when I saw Dean step forward and reach for a picture that was on a mirror. It was of two boys, one was with a red bicycle. Dean flipped the picture to read the back. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970," I wasn't surprised to hear his name, this was all connected to him somehow.

After we realized that Peter's mom couldn't help us anymore, I thanked her. "Thank you for your time." I turned around and opened the front door. Sam, Dean, and I all got out and started walking back to the Impala.

I ran to the car so I could reach it first and get to sit shotgun this time. I was getting tired of the backseat. Sam at first scowled but I smiled cheekily at him and he gave in.

When we were back on the road for the umpteenth time, Sam started thinking out loud. "Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow."

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean muttered.

"And Bill—the people he loves—are all getting punished," I reminded them.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked us.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked in answer.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible," I told them. I saw Dean pulling up and I realized that we were at Bill's house…again. I was getting dizzy. Sam got out and we all followed him. Once I was outside, I looked at the bench that was next to the lake. He wasn't there. I heard Sam call out for him.

Then I saw something that made me mad. Bill Carlton was on a boat and he was heading to the center of the lake. I didn't bother to call for Sam and Dean; I knew that they already saw him. I started running as fast as possible to the lake.

"Hey, check it out," Dean called out to Sam but I didn't pause to check.

"Mister Carlton!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" When I reached the dock, I started to wave my arms out crazily hoping to catch his attention. Sam and Dean caught up to me and they were shouting at Bill, too, to come back.

He looked at us but he kept going; everything got quiet for a second and Sam, Dean, and I stood there watching Bill speed with the boat. Then it was like everything happened in slow motion; we saw the water rise up and flip Mr. Carlton's boat upside-down, just as Dean quickly stood in front of me and Sam, put his arms out and back us up. The boat crashed into the water after it was in the air and then everything was quiet again, yet there was no sign of Bill Carlton. We all stood there in shock waiting for something to happen again but there was absolutely nothing. I took a deep breath and Sam and Dean turned around to look at me. We all just stood there looking at each other. We started walking to the Impala without a word. We were too late. We could have saved him but we were too late.

* * *

><p>We were back at the ranger station after the cops arrived at the murder or suicide scene depending on how you saw it. Jake, the police officer, was with us this time. We all got in when we saw Andrea and Lucas in there. He was sitting at the chair while Andrea stood up when she saw us get in.<p>

"Sam, Lexi, Dean, I didn't expect to see you here," She smiled, at Dean specifically.

"So now you're on a first-name basis," Jake tried to joke, but we just smiled. He turned to Andrea. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," she said while giving him a paper bag.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart; I don't really have the time," Jake said while taking off his jacket and I saw Lucas's expression for the first time. He looked really upset, I think he was crying. He kept glancing at Dean. When I looked at him, I found him also staring at Lucas.

When Andrea noted our somber faces, she got serious. She looked at Dean before starting to speak again. "I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She asked suspiciously.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home," Jake told her. She continued to stare at him when suddenly Lucas whimpered and grabbed onto Dean's arm.

He kept pulling on it and whimpering. He was trying to tell him something or more like warn him. Lucas didn't want to let Dean go but his mom grabbed onto him and tried to calm him down.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" I saw Dean ask him. He looked so sympathetic with the boy, like he wanted to help him without knowing how. Still, Lucas didn't answer, instead he just kept whimpering and pulling.

"Lucas." Dean and Andrea both said at the same time except Andrea was trying to get Lucas to let go while Dean was trying to soothe him.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean tried again.

He finally let him go and Dean patted him on the back. Andrea hugged him and then led him outside; Lucas kept looking at Dean until he reached the door. Sam and I looked at each other. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Dean kept starring off at Lucas even after he was gone. Dean looked so sad and completely helpless.

Jake walked into his office, Sam and I followed but Dean stayed for awhile just watching the door with that same expression on his face. Soon he followed us and we sat in the same chairs that we were on a few days ago. Jake walked around the desk and sat on its edge in front of us.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see…something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" He asked us, but for some reason, he didn't sound convinced.

Dean looked at us and we nodded, "Yeah, that about sums it up." He said.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service." He stated. All of us gaped at him with one hell of a surprised look on Dean's face. "That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you three," Jack told us and we closed our mouths.

"See, now we can explain that—" Dean started saying but he soon got interrupted.

"Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did," Jack started fuming at us. "So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance," he said to us or more like seethed. I smiled widely at him. "Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again," he ended his speech with a pointed finger at Sam, for some reason. I snorted. He looked at me sharply and I lost the smirk. What? It wasn't like I was laughing at his dumbness and obliviousness to…life.

"Door number two sounds good," Sam said.

"That's the one I'd pick."

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, and I were in the Impala on our way to door number two. Earlier we went back to the motel, packed up our bags and left. I wasn't happy that we were leaving though. It didn't just seem right to me. I was sitting in the backseat of the car watching the road go by when we stopped at a red light. There was a sign that said Milwaukee and an arrow pointing to the left. The light turned green but the car didn't move. I looked at Dean in question but he seemed really deep in thought.<p>

"Green," Sam told Dean. That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Dean asked Sam.

"Light's green," Sam told him again. Dean didn't show any reaction to indicate that he heard Sam. Sam and I starred at Dean in question again when the car started moving but instead of going left, Dean made a right turn.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way," I pointed out to Dean in a monotone voice.

"I know," Dean said. He just sped up the car.

"But Dean, this job-I think it's over," Sam protested.

"I'm not so sure." Dean told him.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," Sam argued.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked Sam.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked Dean.

I answered before Dean could, though. "Because Lucas was really scared."

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked us both. I shrugged.

"I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay," Dean muttered.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" I heard Sam say and when I looked at him, I saw his eyes soften a bit when he looked at Dean.

"Shut up." Dean said, and the car just sped up.

Pretty soon we arrived at Andrea's house and we pulled up. We all got out and I hesitated. I was all for making sure they were safe, but it was really late. We walked up to the front house.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man," Sam voiced my thoughts. I looked at Dean but he just looked at the door. He put his finger on the doorbell and pressed. Once he pulled his finger away Lucas threw the door opened and stood gasping.

"Lucas? Lucas?" Dean shouted at him.

He ran away and I was first to react. I quickly followed him up the stairs to the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed but water seeped out from under the door and ran over the stairs. "Lucas!" Dean shouted after him. I held Lucas back while Dean tried the door, when it didn't open, he kicked it and it slammed open.

The bathtub was over flowing and water was splashing everywhere. I realized Andrea was in there. A split second had passed after Dean kicked the door open and I was first to quickly run into the bathroom and stick my hand into the bathtub. I grabbed a hold of what I assumed was Andrea.

I pulled but it was like something was pulling her down. I kept pulling but it was too strong. "Sam!" He ran into the bathroom and stuck his arms and pulled with me. He groaned as he tried to pull up Andrea, and finally her head emerged, gasping. Her face though was shoved back in the water, and I let go so I can find the plug to the bathtub but Sam kept pulling and grunting until she finally came completely out of the bathtub. He grabbed her and they rolled onto the floor. She started coughing up water, while Dean reassured Lucas. I finally found the plug and pulled it out of the bathtub. I saw the water start to go down and I took a deep breath. I turned back around to Sam and Andrea and I realized she was without clothes. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around her. Sam got up and then pulled her with him as she got her breath back.

I saw Dean hold back Lucas, and I walked to them so I can take Lucas from him. Dean was out in the hallway and I pulled Lucas from Dean's arms. Lucas at first didn't want to let go but when Dean let him go, Lucas ran to me. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I left Dean and Sam to deal with Andrea while I went downstairs to the living room. I sat Lucas down in the couch while I went to find him a cup of water.

I went to the kitchen and I found a glass, I filled it with water and then I walked back to where Lucas was. He hadn't moved while I was gone, still sitting there on the couch. I handed him the glass of water but he didn't move to take it. I sighed.

"Lucas, please, can you drink this for me?" I asked him quietly, but he still didn't move to take it. "For Dean?" I tried this time; it was a moment before he took the water from me but he took it nonetheless. I smiled; Dean was very good with children even though he denied it. Sam and I were proof of that, and now Lucas, too.

I heard Dean and Sam coming down the stairs and I turned around to watch them come to us. I didn't see Andrea behind them so I guessed that she was probably too freaked out to do much. When Lucas saw Dean, he handed me the empty glass and then ran to Dean.

"Hey Lucas; your mom is upstairs in her room, how about you go check up on her?" Dean told him softly. Lucas stayed for a moment before going upstairs and disappearing through the hallway.

I stared at Dean and Sam waiting for them to say something. Instead, they came around the couch and sat on it. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Andrea doesn't want us to leave, just in case," I nodded in understanding and rested my head against the back of the couch, pretty soon, all I could see was the black sky of sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of Sam and Andrea talking. I squinted my eyes against the sunlight streaming through the window when I opened my eyes. I saw Sam and Andrea sitting at a table that was close to the couch I was lying on; a further scan of the room told me that Dean wasn't here. I got up fully and stretched out the kinks in my neck.<p>

I saw Sam and Andrea talking and I walked over to them. When Sam noticed me coming, he smiled in 'good morning', but he looked worried. I pulled a chair and sat on it when I reached them and Andrea looked freaked out for a second when she saw me, but she relaxed when she noticed it was me.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you," I told her politely, she smiled in return but it didn't reach her eyes. "How are you?"

"I don't know," she said, her hands came up to cover her eyes and it looked like she wanted to cry.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked her. I didn't understand at first but I think he was asking her about what happened last night.

"No. It doesn't make any sense," she told him, then she put her hands on her face and she started crying. "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened—everything," Sam said in his softest voice.

I realized then that Sam didn't pity her or anyone really, he was just really compassionate and sensitive.

"I heard…I thought I heard…there was this voice," Andrea started telling him and I listened closely; I heard the voice, too, when we came in the house. I wondered why Sam and Dean didn't hear it. "What did it say? It said…it said 'Come play with me.' What's happening?" She cried again.

I looked down at the table not wanting to make it anymore awkward than it already was. Sam too, didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, and almost out of nowhere, Dean came with a brown leather notebook in his hand. He came up next to Andrea, opened the notebook to certain page, and laid it down in front of her. The page he opened to had pictures of little children no older than twelve years old. Both Sam and I leaned a little closer to Andrea so we can see the pictures.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked Andrea.

"What? Um…um, no; I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures," she answered him back. So I guessed right, but I didn't know what those pictures had to do with anything. Andrea pointed over to a different picture of her father as a kid; he was standing right next to Peter Sweeney.

"Chris Bar's drowning—the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff," Dean concluded. But I shook my head. That wasn't right because if Chris' drowning was connected to the sheriff and not Bill then Bill Carlton's children should have never died.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter," Sam re-concluded but this time, I nodded. That seemed more likely.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asked wanting to know what was going on.

But what had my attention also had Dean's. Before I could say anything, Dean spoke, "Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked him. Now we were all looking at Lucas who was staring outside the window watching something. Wordlessly, he walked to the door, opened it, and left. Andrea and Dean were the first to follow him and Sam and I were next. We all followed Lucas outside to a little garden with trees in front of the house. It was across the street. Lucas kept walking and we were all following but Andrea seemed really worried.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called out. Lucas stopped at the top of a really tiny hill. He stood there just looking from the ground to Dean and vice versa. Lucas wanted us to dig the ground up for something. Either it was Peter's body or something equally gross.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean commanded and she just pulled Lucas away from where he was standing and together started walking back to the house.

"We're gonna need shovels," Dean said.

I offered to go get them. We had a couple spare in the trunk of the Impala. I ran quickly to where the car was parked and opened the trunk. Once I had all the shovels in the trunk, I closed it and ran back to where Sam and Dean were. It wasn't a far run to where they were.

Once I reached them, I handed one to Sam and one to Dean. The third one was with me. We started digging through the spot Lucas stopped at. Usually, we would trade off or more like go with a shift system. Sam would dig for awhile then he would switch with Dean and Dean would switch with me. Oh yeah, I can dig just like them, I was stronger than any girl my age or size. I was stronger than a lot of guys I met in my life. I was proud of that, too.

By now, we were half-way through, I thought we were going to have to dig a coffin or something so I was surprised when our shovels thudded against something so soon. Silently we ditched our shovels aside and we got on our knees so we can dig with our hands the dirt that was around whatever we found.

My hand hit something hard and I started pulling on it. Sam and Dean saw what I was doing and they both started pulling with me. We pulled rather a thing that I wouldn't have expected to be buried. A red bicycle. Peter's red bicycle.

"Peter's bike," Sam stated.

Then I heard the familiar sound a gun being cocked.

"Who are you?"

We turned around to see Jake standing with a gun pointed to Sam's head. Almost like a reflex, my hand went to the gun that was in the waistband of my jeans. I waited with my breath held for what would happen next.

"Put the gun down, Jake," I warned him.

"How did you know that was there?" He asked us.

"What happened—you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried," Dean told him. Jake appeared to not know what to do.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jake tried to lie.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about," Dean started to get pissed.

I saw Andrea running towards us. "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit," Dean finished.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies god knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does," Sam confirmed.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake challenged us but we didn't have time for this.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." I said while clutching the gun harder in my hand.

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane," Jake made fun of us. I just shook my head at him, sadly.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust," Dean retorted. "Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

What I heard next didn't come from the circle we were all standing in. It was a whisper and it seemed to be coming from everywhere. When I looked at Dean and Sam, I saw them staring at Jake still. There wasn't any indication that they had heard something.

I focused more on that voice but I didn't hear anything else. I tried to shrug it off but I wasn't sure. Before I could dwell more on my thoughts, Andrea interrupted me.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked for the first time since she came and stood with us.

"No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous," Jake warned Andrea. I snorted. Andrea glanced at me then back at her father.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake," Andrea argued. "Dad, look at me," she finally said and he shifted his eyes over to her. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." This time, Jake looked away, he breathed heavily. "Oh my god."

"Billy and I were at the lake," Jake started, "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time…it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned." Not once did he look at us, he had his eyes down. "We let the body go, and it sank," Jake answered Dean and I sighed. "Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost…it's not rational." Jake still tried to argue with us. Unbelievable.

"All right listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now," Dean told them.

I looked around in frustration when I saw Lucas leaning over the dock into the lake with his arm outstretched.

Adrenaline coursed through my blood and I didn't pause to think. "DEAN!" I yelled but I didn't stop to see what they did.

I ran as fast as I could to where Lucas was leaning. The only thing I had on my mind was to get to him as fast as possible. I sped down to where Lucas was, breathing hard, when suddenly he was pulled down into the water. I pushed my legs even harder than before and I reached the dock.

Without even thinking about it, I dived into the water after Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>3rdP POV:<strong>

Right in the moment Lexi jumped, she didn't have any care in the world other than saving the innocent boy from paying the price of another person's fault. Dean, Sam, Jake, and Andrea were running after her. But they were a few feet behind her since Lexi was much faster than any of them.

Jake reached the lake at the same time Sam and Dean did. Jake froze though when he saw Peter's head go underwater. Right at that moment, he blamed himself for all the drownings that had happened.

A few seconds later, Dean and Sam reached the edge of the dock and both jumped in after Lexi. Andrea was getting ready to jump too but Sam stopped her.

"Oh my god!" Andrea exclaimed, scared not for her life, but Lucas's.

"Andrea, stay there," Sam warned.

"No, Lucas!"

"We'll get him just stay on the dock," Sam said before he dived under the water again. Dean came up just as Sam came up shortly. They both stared at each other in silent communication before Sam shook his head and they both dived in again.

In their haste to save Lucas, neither Sam nor Dean noticed that Lexi jumped before them and has been under the water for quite awhile now.

Lexi couldn't scream for Dean or Sam since she was being held underwater. She found Lucas a few seconds ago but before she could swim back up, Peter caught her leg. Since Lexi had her eyes opened underwater, she could see Peter under her, Dean searching for Lucas and Sam on the other side looking for Lucas, too. She couldn't let Lucas go because he had gone unconscious from lack of air, if she did; he would only sink downwards toward Peter and not float upwards to either Sam or Dean.

Single-handedly Lexi tried to kick Peter's hand so he could let go of her leg and use her free hand to swim towards the surface. Lexi started seeing black spots from lack of air and she calculated in her mind that it has been almost over two minutes now since she was dragged down. Fighting harder she saw Dean finally see them. He swam quickly over to them and held his hand out.

She knew that Dean was holding out his hand for her to take but instead she pushed Lucas to him. Lexi knew that if she gave him her hand, then Peter would only succeed in pulling the three of them downwards. Lucas by now was in Dean's arms and when he hesitated to go up, she motioned with her hands towards the surface.

Thinking Lexi was going to follow him; Dean swam quickly towards the surface. Lexi however, was seeing more black spots dance in front of her eyes. Her arms were starting to go limp and her legs were going numb while Peter was holding them.

Jake, when he noticed that Peter won't give up, began walking into the water. Crying, he tried to convince Peter to let go of Lucas and take him instead.

"Peter, if you can hear me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry," Jake garbled through his tears.

"Daddy, no," Andrea tried to tell her dad.

"Peter. Lucas—he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me," Jake said again.

Dean then breached the surface with Lucas in his arms and he saw Sam and Andrea both waiting for him. He gasped and took a deep breath while swimming quickly to the edge of the water.

Two things happened at once, Peter's hold on Lexi was gone and in the same second, Jake was pulled under with no one to the surface.

Lexi, numbingly, finally was able to swim to the surface and when she emerged from under the water, she took the biggest breath that she could. Sam quickly swam over to her and supported her weight. They all swam to the dock and one by one, they were pulled out.

Still gasping, she saw Lucas lying in his mother's arms and she relaxed knowing that Lucas was safe. She looked around for Jake but she didn't see him and then she knew why Peter let her go. For some reason, her happiness about saving Lucas wasn't complete. They didn't save everyone. That sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi POV:<strong>

My lungs were burning and my throat ached from all the coughing but Andrea and Lucas were both hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. The sight of them together was what made it all worth it in the end. Slowly, and one person short, we all walked back to the house. When we reached it, Andrea invited us in but we all denied. She smiled and we got into the car.

"Sorry Dean, but your leather seats are gonna get washed," I teased him. He scowled as he realized we were all wet. Sam laughed and got into the seat. I got into the back and leaned my head against the seat. I was tired. I felt the Impala's engine start and I relished in the comfort of the warm car. I was starting to get cold.

Dean didn't have to drive long, before we knew it; we were back at Lakefront Motel. Suddenly, the promising view of the lake didn't sound so appealing.

Sam got out of the car while Dean and I waited for him, to go get us a room key. We didn't have to wait long before Sam came back with a key dangling from his fingers. He got in the car and Dean drove around the motel to get to the rooms. Once he had the car parked we all got out and took our bags from the trunk.

We weren't gonna stay the night; I knew Dean wouldn't want to stay in the town any longer than he had too. Sam opened the door to the room and he went in. Dean and I followed him inside. Once I stepping inside, I noticed how wet we actually were. I could see the water drops on the carpet from where Sam and Dean have walked. I, myself, was dripping a puddle while walking to the shower.

Just as I was about to step inside the bathroom, I saw the door slam in my face. I blinked. What just happened?

I turned around and I noticed Dean looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? Sam went inside, not me," he raised his arms in peace. I turned around and pounded on the door.

"Sam! Let me take a shower first! You cheated!" I yelled to the door. I heard some shuffling and then the water turned on.

"Sorry, Lex, but I didn't cheat. I clearly went in before you," Sam yelled back and I gritted my teeth when I heard him laughing. I turned back around and dropped my bag on the floor.

"What happened to 'ladies first'?" I called out to him but I knew he wouldn't hear me. Dean chuckled. I looked at him. He was changing or more like taking off his clothes. He was shirtless and he was taking out clothes in which I assumed what he was going to change into. I took off my jacket too but I didn't want to take off the rest of my clothes without showering so I sat down on a spare chair waiting for Sam to finish. I noticed Dean had a gloomy expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He just shook his head. "Nothing."

I sighed, "Dean, we can't save everyone," I told him. He looked at me for a second with a surprised face. I snorted at how he was still surprised that I knew him so well. "I've known you my entire life Dean. Don't look so surprised."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, and then he went back to fishing out his clothes. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I knew Dean needed to deal with it on his own. Pushing him wasn't going to help anyone. I was starting to get cold and the wet clothes were really uncomfortable. Just as I was about to yell at Sam to hurry up, I heard the bathroom door open and then close. My head shot up to see Sam drying his hair and then throwing the towel on one of the beds with Dean nowhere in sight.

I stood up, walked to the door, and pounded on it, pissed off as hell. "DEAN! C'mon, that was my turn!" He didn't answer me and I kept pounding on the door. "Dean!"

I gave up after I heard the shower turn on. I went back to my chair and I dropped in it. I saw Sam looking at me and I glowered back at him. That's what you got for living with boys. I sighed as I rested my head back against the chair and shifted in my clothes.

After fifteen minutes, finally Dean came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him. When I saw that the bathroom was finally free, I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I picked up my bag from the floor and I went in, I didn't forget to slam the door behind me. It was the revenge I could get.

I took off my clothes as fast as I could; my skin was starting to itch. Next, I turned on the shower and adjusted the water to the right temperature. Once it was to the temperature I wanted, I stepped in. The hot water made me shiver and realize how cold I actually was. I didn't waste time though; so I quickly cleaned out my hair and my body. I let the water run over me a little more and then I shut it off.

I quickly dried myself and put on fresh, dry clothes. I put my dirty clothes in my other bag that I had for laundry and I brushed my hair. Once I had everything done, I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped outside. Dean and Sam were both lying down on the bed but once they heard me, they got up and took their bags.

"Ready?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. I walked to the door with Dean and Sam following me. I opened it and stepped outside. I saw the Impala across the street and I started walking to it. When I reached the Impala, I turned around waiting for Sam and Dean. Dean still had that gloomy look on his face and Sam was staring at him.

Dean reached the car and Sam was behind him. He opened the Impala and threw in his duffel bag, I put mine inside too and so did Sam. Dean slammed the door close and starred at his keys. Sam looked at him and I sighed.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam and then at me, "I know."

Just as I was about to emphasize Sam's point, I heard a familiar voice.

"Sam, Lexi, Dean," the three of us turned around to find Andrea and Lucas heading towards us.

"Hey," Dean smiled at them.

"We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road," she pointed to the tray Lucas was carrying. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself," I smiled gratefully at them and walked to where Lucas and Andrea were standing. Sam and Dean followed behind me.

"Can I give it to them now?" I heard Lucas ask quietly his mother and I smiled big as I heard his voice for the first time.

Andrea smiled and kissed his forehead. "Of course," she said.

I saw Lucas walk towards Dean and hand him the plate. "Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car." Dean walked with Lucas back to the car. Sam and I walked to Andrea.

"How you holding up?" I asked her.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" I nodded in understanding.

"Andrea, I'm sorry," Sam apologized.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that," she smiled at him but it showed how much this pained her in her eyes. I smiled sadly and excused myself to give them a moment. I went to where Dean and Lucas were.

Dean was sitting in the passenger seat with Lucas standing in front of him. I heard them talking and it made me smile to see Lucas laughing. I reached them and I winced as I heard what Dean was telling the kid.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time," Dean said in a stern voice.

Lucas equally stern, answered him. "Zeppelin rules!" Lucas shouted. I shook my head at Dean.

"That's right. Up high," Dean held his hand up for Lucas to high five. They slapped their hands together and smiled at each other. "You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean said after a moment.

"All right," Lucas smiled. I decided to interrupt.

"Hey, Lucas, where's my big hug?" I asked him when I reached where he was standing.

I kneeled down and threw my arms open, Lucas threw himself at me and hugged me. I wish I had a little brother that I could take care of like Sam and Dean did with me. I let him go when I saw Sam and Andrea heading towards us.

Dean stood up when Andrea stopped at where we were. I backed up a little so I wasn't close to where Dean and Andrea stood.

And thank god I did that, because she leaned in and kissed Dean. He looked surprised and smug. I smiled at them though. They were cute together. Once they broke apart, Andrea spoke.

"Thank you," she said.

After thinking on the kiss for a moment, Dean scratched his head and started to get in the car. "Sam, Lex, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." I shook my head a little but got in the car with a smile. Andrea and Lucas stood together to watch us leave.

I felt the car start to move and I waved to Andrea and Lucas. They waved back and then they were out of sight. Dean turned onto a road and then we were speeding down the highway. I looked at Sam and Dean for a moment and I was glad that I had two brothers like them. They were my life and I was lucky to have them.

I looked out the window and watched the road go by; suddenly I was reminded of the boy that I dreamt of. I took out my sketch pad and flipped to the page where he was drawn. I still didn't know what happened, but I wasn't willing to think about it a lot.

I kept starring at the drawing and only one question seemed to be on my mind:

Was he real?


	4. Facing A Fear

**Hey guys, its me. I know its been awhile, but I got caught up in life. Sorry. Anyways, here's chapter 4! :D Finally. Chapters are going to be updated much more frequently now, and hopefully before the end of September, I'd reach the 12th chapter so fingers crossed. Other than that little notification, go on ahead and read the chapter. Don't forget to review because I really, really would like very much to hear what you have to say. :D**

**Beta: So I finally got a Beta, and its no other than...Winchestergirl1994! She has been a great help and her ideas are awesome :D All editing credit goes to her! :D **

**Disclaimer: It's simple. What you recognize is not mine. What you don't recognize is mine. Cool? **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes at the sound of something; I wasn't completely focused since all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. My eyes drifted over towards the windows of the motel room we were in; the sun was high and its rays were streaming into the room. I squinted against the sunlight and guessed that it was probably very early in the morning. I heard the noise again—it sounded like a lock unlocking.

After my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked over at Dean sleeping in the bed next to the one I was lying in. The blanket was wrapped around his legs, wrinkled from him kicking at it all night and he was wearing a shirt and his boxers.

Dean, as usual was sleeping on the bed closest to the door. Maybe he wasn't conscious of it, but I knew that Dean lived to protect me and Sam.

I heard the same noise once again and automatically reached for the gun under the mattress of my bed; Dean shifted as well and his eyes opened faintly. Dean didn't seem to notice that I was awake and I saw his hand slide ever-so-slightly under the pillow to take hold of the knife he kept under there.

The door kept making sounds as if someone was trying to unlock it and we waited in silence. The door opened with a creak, before it was slammed shut. Both Dean and I jumped, turning around to see…Sam coming into the room.

Come to think of it, I didn't even notice that Sam wasn't in the room until now. I relaxed releasing the death grip I had on my gun, Dean doing the same with his knife. He tilted his head to the side, turning over only to meet Sam's gigantic figure looming over him.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Sam said brightly with a grin, holding three cups of steaming hot coffee and a box in his hands.

"What time is it?" Dean asked sleepily.

"It's about 5:45." Sam said, sounding very happy again for some reason.

I stifled a groan at the unfairness of it all; I happened to like my sleep, unlike gigantic freaks that didn't need to doze. _Maybe if I pretended to sleep, then they wouldn't wake me up…_

"In the morning?" Dean yawned.

I muffled another groan at Dean's stupid question.

"Yep," Sam replied.

"Where does the day go?" Dean questioned, expecting no answer this time. He stretched, then swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge.

I closed my eyes all the way, shifting a little to show that I was asleep and not totally faking it, when suddenly a pillow came down right across my face.

"If I have to wake up at 5:45 in the freakin' morning, then so will you, Lex." Dean said, pulling the pillow off me so I couldn't throw it back at him.

I sat up in bed with a glare directed at my brother the size of Mexico. "Good morning to you, too." I glowered, ready to shout at him, but he turned back to Sam just as I opened my mouth.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

When I heard Sam's answer, I paused my escalating tantrum to listen to him—I knew he didn't sleep last night because he never came into bed.

"Liar." Dean argued, "Cause I was up at three and you were watchin' the George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

Dean sighed. "Lexi, tell him something," he said to me.

"Hey man, as long as I get the bed all to myself, I'm totally okay with you not sleeping. I hear that the best movies are on at night," I laughed, grinning at Sam and completely oblivious to Dean's glare.

When no one laughed though, I got back to glaring at Dean. I slowly let out a breath because honestly, I didn't know what to tell him. It wasn't really something that he was able to control. "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" I interrogated Sam.

"I don't know…a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal,"

_God, Sam didn't even know when the last time he slept was?_ I got serious—it was bad.

"Yeah, it is," I threw back at Sam. "Listen to me, Sam, I know the idea of sleep sounds unappealing when you know that all you're going to see is stuff that you want to forget about, but you have to try." It was obvious Sam still dreamt of Jessica and what happened to her; I didn't blame him for not wanting to sleep. "There's ways you can knock yourself out enough to sleep without having nightmares."

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"Oh, we're not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive so that I can keep Lexi's alive and she keep yours…hence, I need you sharp," Dean retorted, but I knew he was concerned about Sam.

Sam nodded.

"Seriously, are you still havin' nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked him, a little softer this time.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled as he walked around Dean's bed and sat down next to me. He handed Dean and I a cup of coffee before putting the box on the bedside table; the contents turning out to be donuts. Dean took off the lid on his cup, threw it on the bedside table, and sipped his coffee while listening to Sam. "But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job—man, it gets to you."

I sighed sadly; I really wanted to help him, I just didn't know how. With the kind of imagination we Winchesters had, it was hard to get a lucid, hushed mind even for a few hours.

I put my coffee down next to the donuts and gave Sam a hug from the back. I knew it wouldn't solve his problems but it was a reminder that I was always there for him. Sam rubbed my arm that was around his neck, just as Dean started to speak again. "Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what? All this—it never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked skeptically, his eyebrows raised. Dean shook his head, a perfect innocent look on his face. "Never? You're never afraid?" Sam questioned him again, just to make sure of Dean's reply.

"No, not really," Dean confirmed, trying to show us that he was a tough guy.

Sam looked at Dean, then just to prove his point, reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out Dean's hunting knife; it looked exactly like the one you saw in _Scream_.

Sam just held it up next to his face without saying a word, he didn't need to; Dean was caught with no way of escape. For a moment, Dean looked embarrassed but then he quickly dismissed the expression from his face and grabbed the knife out of Sam's hand. "That's not fear. That is precaution," Dean just continued arguing while he put the knife back.

I stifled a chuckle. They both turned to me and I wiped the smirk off my face.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not afraid of what we do. Unlike you two, I'm strong enough to handle the job." I stated proudly; I wasn't scared of them finding out about my gun—no one knew where I put it.

But right at the same time, Sam and Dean reached over to the exact place where my gun was hidden. Dean grabbed it first though, and pulled it from under the mattress.

_Psh…Whatever. _

"I happen to really like my gun, okay? So…so…just…stop staring," I said finally. I looked to Sam. "That's precaution." I echoed Dean from earlier and Sam just grunted. I snatched my gun back and hid it under my pillow; my secret was out so it didn't matter where I put it.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam gave in.

I picked up my coffee again after the conversation died…and also when I knew that the coffee wouldn't burn my tongue once I drank it. I sipped slowly at the warm drink and sighed happily- it was just the right kind of warm. It slid down my throat, warming its path. I savored each sip; it was really good this time_. Maybe we should let Sam be in charge of breakfast in the morning from now on... _

I snapped out of my coffee-heaven when I heard Dean's phone ring.

He stared at us in confusion as we listened to the phone ring. Not many people knew his number, and unless it was dad or a fellow-hunter-friend, no one called.

Hope flared inside of me like a candle's endless flame, bringing light to everything around it, and I saw the same light in Dean's eyes—the same hope that it was dad calling.

Dean reached across to the bedside table where his phone was lighting up in time with its insistent ringing. He flipped it open and put it to his ear as Sam and I waited, our breath held.

"Hello?" Dean said. We heard a voice speak up on the other end of the line, and the light in Dean's eyes died like someone blew out that endless flame.

I went back to my coffee-inspired-heaven, sipping at it ever so slowly as I leaned against Sam.

"Good?" Sam asked me when he noticed how in love I was with the coffee. I smiled at him gratefully and he laughed.

I could hear a guy talking to Dean, but he shrugged to us meaning he didn't know who was calling him. I watched him curiously. It was another moment before recognition crossed Dean's face and he replied to whomever he was speaking to.

"Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing…it's not back, is it?" Dean asked him.

Sam looked at me in question as I tried to think of Kittanning. A poltergeist? I kept racking my brain when I suddenly remembered.

Jerry Panowski. A poltergeist had been taking residence at his house. Dean, Dad, and I had taken care of it a couple of years back.

I turned to Sam to explain. "His name is Jerry Panowski. It was a hunt down in Kittanning and we met him there. The poltergeist was haunting him and his family." Sam nodded at me in understanding. I noticed him chewing on something, but there was no donut in his hand or anything else that he could be chewing. "Dude, you have gum?" I accused suspiciously.

"Yeah," Sam just answered. I waited for him to offer, but he didn't.

"Can I have?" I asked him impatiently. He looked at me like he just noticed I was there for the first time, but then he grinned and handed me a pack. "The whole thing?" I asked him again, surprised.

"I got one for you," Sam said.

I smiled at him; Sam was sweet as always. I turned back to Dean though when I noticed his voice get serious.

"What is it?" Dean asked through the phone. Another moment of silence, then Dean nodded his head, "We'll be there as soon as we can," and snapped his phone shut. "Pack your bags. We're leaving," he said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Sam and I looked at each other, shrugging, before we both silently went to retrieve our bags to get ready.

* * *

><p>We arrived in Pennsylvania later that day to meet up with Jerry, he'd wanted to talk to us in person about whatever he'd called about; he thought it was something serious, yet he refused to tell us anything about it.<p>

We met up in a giant warehouse where—I assumed—people constructed airplanes. There were engines everywhere so big that I'm pretty sure if I stood in front of them while they were on full speed, I could fly. An errant thought ran through my mind—_what would it feel like to fly?_

Before I became too delirious with my flying thoughts, Dean and I spotted Jerry coming towards us. He was just as I remembered; round face, brown eyes. He was a little shorter than Dean, probably my height—and yes, I'm tall. It's in the Winchester genes. He wore a shirt and tie and slacks.

I figured that this was probably where he worked. When we reached him, he had a smile on his face but his eyes were worried.

"Dean, Lexi, it's good to see you again." Jerry greeted, shaking Dean's hand, then mine. He turned to Sam and I realized that they had never officially met.

"Jerry, this is our brother, Sam." I introduced him and Jerry nodded like he suspected it was him. He shook Sam's hand as well, before motioning for us to start walking.

"Thanks for makin' the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around," Jerry apologized while he headed down to what seemed like an office. I was still looking around, fascinated with what an airplane's engine looked like from the inside. Jerry then turned to Sam. "Dean, Lexi, and your dad really helped me out," Jerry told him.

"Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked him, just as a man, who I guessed was an employee here, overheard him.

"'Poltergeist'? Man, I loved that movie!" The random guy exclaimed as he passed by. It was hilarious because he was completely off subject.

"Hey, nobody's talkin' to you. Keep walking!" Jerry told him, scowling. He turned back to Sam, our forward momentum never stopping. "Damn right, it was a poltergeist—practically tore our house apart." Then he turned to me and Dean "I'll tell you somethin'—if it wasn't for you two and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." Once again, he started talking to Sam. "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asked him.

"Yeah, I was. I'm…taking some time off."

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time," Jerry said to him with a smile. Both Dean and I looked over at Sam.

"He did?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked us all this time. I looked to Dean, leaving him to answer Jerry.

"He's, um….he's wrapped up in a job right now."

"Well, we're missin' the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry said with a smile.

He had no idea.

We all laughed more out of politeness than humor really; still very edgy on everything dad related.

"No, not by a long shot," Sam said finally.

As we neared the end of the long hallway, we turned left, then stopped by a door. "I've got somethin' I want you guys to hear." Jerry got serious as he opened his office door.

There was a desk in the middle of the room, it wasn't big, but it had all kinds of piles of paper on it. Jerry brought three chairs in front of the desk. He walked around the desk and sat down.

We sat down on the chairs and waited patiently for Jerry to finally tell us or show us what had him worried.

He placed a CD into his computer then pressed a couple of times on the computer screen, before speaking up. "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours."

Then he played the CD.

At first, there was lots of static and indistinct talking as the pilot kept speaking. I think the plane was landing, even though half of the vocabulary that was used I didn't fully understand. The static kept getting louder and I listened more closely.

Moments later, a blaringly loud hiss started to cover the sound of everything else and a really scary sounding growl or snarl rang through the tape. The hiss was back for a second, and then just like that, it ended.

Sam, Dean, and I exchanged confused looks. It sounded like something was trying to talk, but the frequency didn't quite get it.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he's pretty broken up about it—like it was his fault." Jerry explained.

This was definitely weird.

"You don't think it was?" Sam questioned, his business-tone fully in place.

"No, I don't." Jerry shook his head.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors—," Sam continued, counting them off on his fingers.

"Yeah, and any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked Jerry.

I looked at Dean then back at Jerry. It would help a lot if we did.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage…guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry told us. I knew the NTSB stood for _National Transportation Safety Board; their job was to investigate any transportation accidents. They were pretty big and their authority was firm. _

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "No problem," he said. And with the expression on his face, I knew Dean was absolutely up to no good.

Jerry got up to get the things we asked him for. I looked over at Sam and Dean but they were both quiet. It was a weird case, but we specialized in weird. Jerry was back really fast, this time holding a couple of papers in his hand. He handed them all to Sam and went back around his desk to sit in his chair.

"That's what you wanted. Anything else?" Jerry asked, directing the question to all of us this time.

"No, thank you," Sam said, standing up, Dean and I followed suit. We all smiled at him and began our exit. But before I went out the door, I turned back around to face Jerry.

"Hey Jerry, you mind if I borrowed that CD?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he said. Jerry ejected it out of the CD player and handed it to me after putting it in a cover.

"Thanks," I smiled at him again before heading to where Sam and Dean were waiting for me. Once I reached them, we started walking back to where the Impala was parked. "I think we need to do research before anything," I told them.

Sam nodded but Dean shook his head. "There's one thing _I_ need to do before that," Dean smirked. I looked at him in confusion. "We need new ID cards." He said.

"We already have a ton, Dean," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not the ones we need," Dean disagreed.

I was going to tell him that we didn't need to create IDs and that we should focus on research, but decided against it. Once Dean's mind was settled on something, it was impossible to convince him otherwise. It was best to let it go, that way you'd save a lot of time…and probably a headache.

I shrugged and continued walking to the car. When I reached it, I unlocked the door and got in, Dean and Sam doing the same. Pretty soon we were back on the road, heading into town.

Dean kept driving until he found the place he was looking for. He parked the Impala and was about to get out, but turned back to us first. "Sam, do you have a picture of yourself? The one I have of you won't work—too young." Dean stated. Sam hesitated for a moment but then reached back and pulled out his wallet. He took out a picture of himself out and handed it to Dean, who nodded happily. "Wait here, okay?" Dean said as he got out of the car. We just nodded to him and watched him disappear inside a small shop called Copy Jack.

There were posters hanging on the glass from the outside of the shop. I watched a few people walk by the store, before I got bored of it and turned to the seat next to me to get out my laptop. Researching was better than staring at the people passing by.

"Here, Sam." I said, handing him the CD. "Try and see if there's any EVP on that," I muttered to him. "I'll look up the survivors," I continued, holding my hand out as he passed the papers to me. I glanced up at him and noticed that there was a tiny smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you," Sam said. I smiled wide at him. He looked at me and grinned back, before his eyes slid to the laptop I had, raising his eyebrows. "That yours?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I bought it completely on my own," I told him proudly. His eyebrows rose a little higher in question. "I hustled enough money that I could afford it," I finished; my grin just widened.

"Poor people..." He said sadly though I could see humor and pride in his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault that guys are way too cocky to refuse a bet. I won that money fair and square," I said to him, defiantly still smiling. Sam just shook his head at me and we started working in silence.

I started researching each name that I saw on the list. The first one was a girl named Diana Jack. She lived in West Hills, a town next to the one we were in. I jotted down her telephone number and her address next to her name.

Next on the list was another girl; her name was Amanda Walker. She was one of the flight attendants on flight 2485. I jotted down her contact information as well.

Third one on the list was a guy named Max Jaffey. I searched his name and besides the usual results, there was one site that was different from all the rest. When I clicked on it, a picture of a guy about my age came up. He was in an ambulance and he looked terrified. I figured calling him first was going to lead us somewhere; he certainly looked like he saw something.

I wrote down his address and phone number, before dialing his phone number on my cell. I got out of the Impala, the air refreshing outside. I took a few deep breaths, then I hit the call button. A few rings sounded and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi," I said lamely.

"Can I help you?" She asked after she waited a moment for me to talk, before realizing that I wasn't going to.

"Yes, can I talk to Max Jaffey, please?" I asked her politely; she didn't sound young.

"I'm afraid he's not here. I'm his mother. Would you like to leave a message?" Max's mom said. I didn't want to leave a message though—I wanted Max.

"No, that's okay. Do you maybe know where I can find him?" I asked one last time in the hopes that somehow, someone nice would make this easy on me.

"He's…Max is in Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital," she said to me and I could detect the underlying tone of sadness in her voice.

I sputtered, shocked.

There was a bit of shuffling around on the other side of the line and then Max's mom, who I still didn't know the name of, started talking really fast. "My poor baby suffered an accident big enough to rattle his mind. He was just here two mornings ago. We had a fight but I didn't mean it, I swear. Now he won't even come home," the woman sobbed through the phone.

This was getting awkward.

I pushed through my own uncomfortable-ness and responded. "What do you mean?"

"Max…he-he went into the hospital by his own will. He doesn't even want to tell me why," she sobbed more.

My shock increased more, but I decided it was time to end this really uncomfortable phone call. "Well, as you said, it was a big accident. But I'm sure your son is just fine and before you know it, he'll be at your doorstep."

"I hope you are right. You seem like a very nice young lady. Who did you say you were?" She asked me.

The problem was…I never told her who I was. "I'm…one of Max's friends," I lied.

"Oh, are you Kate?" She kept asking.

"Y-yeah, I am, it was nice talking to you Mrs. Jaffey but I have to go," I told her quickly before she could ask me another question.

"Yes, you too, bye," and the line disconnected.

"Bye," I said to the air with a grunt.

So Max seemed to be scared of something that he probably saw. I mean, no one checked themselves into a psychiatric hospital on their own terms, unless of course you thought you were crazy from something that you saw or heard or…you get the point.

I turned back to the car to see Sam leaning against the passenger door on the sidewalk. I walked around the car and stood against the Impala next to him. I held my phone to indicate that I had information. Before he could ask what I found out, I spoke. "Where's Dean?" I asked him. Dean was taking forever.

"He's still inside," Sam sighed.

Just as he said that, Dean walked out of the shop. _Finally_! A girl walked by him and she mumbled a 'hi', as Dean held the door for her and checked her out after she passed him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You've been in there forever." Sam stated in a whiny voice.

Dean held up three fake ID cards. "You can't rush perfection," he smirked. A grin exploded on my face when I read what these cards identified us as.

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us," Sam, always the caution one, said.

I quickly snatched mine from Dean's hands before Sam could convince him that we couldn't use them. I looked at it; my name was Kaleen Martz. I looked over at Dean and saw him smirking at me. I got it then. It was a made up name but both names were from an all-girl band that was supposed to be the chick version of Metallica. Their band was called Misstallica. I would have liked a better name than this but I didn't mind, they had a few cool songs.

"Yeah, well, it's somethin' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean told him as he walked around the car. After we all got in, Dean turned to us, "All right, so, what do you guys have?" Dean asked us.

Up until now, I completely had forgotten about the CD, and I looked to Sam, curious to see what he found out.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam started, and he looked to me for emphasis.

So I'd been right.

"Yeah?" Dean asked him.

"Listen." Sam said. He played the audio on his laptop. We could still hear the pilot talking but it was much slower and the frequency was lower. A distinct hiss started to get louder but instead of the growl we were all waiting for, a voice that sounded oddly like an old woman's voice—the one you saw in really scary movies with wired hair and falling teeth—said, "No survivors."

Once the CD finished playing, the three of us looked at each other. Something was off. What did it mean 'no survivors'? There were seven survivors.

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean echoed my thoughts, frowning.

"Got me," Sam shook his head.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked us.

But it didn't seem likely though. I mean, why would a spirit haunt a flight? It's not like they died on it. "There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," I told them, recalling from one of the many books I have read throughout my life.

"Mm-hmm," Dean hummed. He didn't sound convinced.

"Or, remember Flight 401?" I gave him an example, thinking back of an accident that involved a plane crash; its pilots haunted that plane later.

"Right—the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights," Dean recalled.

"Right."

"Yup," Dean said.

I looked outside the window from the backseat. Cars were passing by, some slow, others fast—all kinds of cars. Then I looked at the people walking along the streets and watched them. It fascinated me sometimes, how people lived their lives each day not knowing what lurked in the dark.

Sam's voice pulled me out of my reverie. "Maybe we've got a similar deal."

I looked over at them. It seemed that that conclusion was the one that they seemed willing to go with. I don't think it was a spirit however, but I decided to keep my thoughts to myself. Research would clear things up.

Dean reached back and grabbed a paper that was lying on the seat next to me. I realized it was the survivors list. "All right, so, survivors—which one do you wanna talk to first?" Dean asked me.

I pointed to the third name on the list. "Third on the list—Max Jaffey," I stated; if there was a person that saw something, it was definitely him.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did," I told them.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked me this time.

"Well, I spoke to his mother," I said thinking back of the awkward phone call that I had with Mrs. Jaffey, "and she told me where to find him."

* * *

><p>Dean parked the Impala in front of the sign that said 'Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital'. We got out and I shuddered as I thought of this place. I hated psychiatric hospitals. These places were only made in the first place to house insane people and try to 'cure' them. Thing was, you couldn't cure crazy people!<p>

I didn't know why I disliked these places…I mean they _were_ for a good cause. But maybe it was because some hospitals like these did horrible things to their patients.

Dean and Sam walked ahead of me to the gate where a security guard was standing alert. I slowly trailed after them, really not wanting to go inside. I reached them just in time to catch the lie we were going with.

"We're with homeland security, we're here to speak to Max Jaffey," Dean spoke with a calm, monotone voice; it was the voice he used when he didn't want people to detect the emotions inside him. I didn't have to look at him to see the perfect poker face I knew I would find on his face. We showed the guard our badges; he took one look at them, and then opened the gates for us.

We walked inside the hospital to a little garden in the front of the building. The guy that was walking with us pointed to another guy I assumed was Max Jaffey, who was limping across the garden. Sam, Dean, and I all walked to him.

"Excuse me, are you Max Jaffey?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, why?" He looked at us slowly, as if making sure we weren't crazy.

"We're with homeland security," Dean said this time while showing his badge, Sam and I showing them as well. He looked at them for a second, then he started walking; I noticed he was holding a crutch to support him. Dean and Sam each walked on one side of him and I walked next to Dean. "We need you to answer a few questions about the crash." He continued.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security," Max frowned.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean trailed off, looking at Sam. He picked up the hint and started questioning Max.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam asked Max this time.

"Like what?" Max looked down at the ground.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe…voices?" Dean explained.

Max looked at Dean for a second like he wanted to tell him something, but was scared to. By that time, we reached a table that was set out in the middle of a tiny garden, and Max busied himself with sitting down. We all followed him and sat down. "No, nothing."

"Hmm. Mr. Joffey—"

"Jaffey." Max interrupted.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean leaned across the table towards Max as he watched him nod. "Can I ask why?" Dean asked as he looked around with a frown.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash," Max responded with a humorless smile like it was obvious why he checked himself here. I sighed, this was getting us nowhere.

"Uh-huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean raised his eyebrows and I knew that he didn't believe a word Max said.

"I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Max said defiantly.

"See, I think maybe you did see somethin' up there," Dean said this time with confidence. Sam and I looked at Dean. He glanced at us briefly, and then continued. "We need to know what."

"No. No, I was delusional—seeing things." Max denied. I concentrated then.

Dean looked over at Sam and me with a sarcastic look. "Oh, he was seeing things," Dean mocked; I could see Sam scold Dean with his eyes at the way he was starting to get impatient. I decided to step in since this was starting to become pointless.

I turned to Max and softly tried to get him to talk. "It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." I looked over at Dean and I heard him sigh, before turning towards Max again.

It was quiet for a few seconds and then finally, Max started to talk…to me, I might add. "There was...this…man. And, uh, he had these…eyes." Dean glanced at Sam for a moment then stared at Max again. "These, uh…black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him…" Max stuttered as he looked off at something that he could only see. He kept using his hands to describe something but none of us understood it.

"What?" Dean tried, patiently this time.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's…that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's somethin' like two tons of pressure on that door," Max looked at us like he was waiting for us to start laughing and call it a good joke, but I could feel the air around us become tense.

"Yeah…" Dean frowned as he thought of what it could possibly be.

"This man—did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam spoke up before any of us could; he was using his _I'm-terribly-sorry-this-happened-and-I-wish-I-could-help_ voice.

"What are you, nuts?" Max accused, seriously. Sam looked taken aback and he stared at Max in confusion. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Max laughed looking at us like _we_ were crazy.

Oh, the irony of it all.

Dean, Sam, and I glanced at each other thinking of really one thing: _Who was sitting in front of Max?_

* * *

><p>We were in a diner and Dean, as usual, was stuffing his face while I watched and thought about how much my brother ate like a pig. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd die for Dean but c'mon…this wasn't the way normal humans ate.<p>

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jerry came back to the phone.

"_Hey Lexi, you still on?"_ Jerry asked me through the phone.

"Yeah Jerry, did you find who was sitting in front of Max?"

"_Yes I did, a guy named George Phelps, seat 20C," _Jerry informed me, giving him his address too. _"He was a dentist, worked two shifts and was going to Denver. But Lexi… "_

"Yeah?"

"_He's dead, so how's he gonna help anything?" _

"That's where we come in, Jerry. Thanks for your help, I'll call you later." I hung up after I heard his laugh and mumbled 'bye'.

"So the guy that Max was talking about…his name's George Phelps and he lives—or used to live—on S. Jefferson St." I told my brothers. They both nodded as they finished their dinners. "He was a dentist; pretty normal really."

"Okay, we'll go check it out once we finish," Dean said as he watched a waitress walk by. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the other people scattered around the diner.

Everyone was busy with their lives; there was a guy in the corner that was eating so fast, I was afraid he would choke on the macaroni he was stuffing down his throat. He was a wearing a black suit and had a briefcase laid next to him on the booth. The table in front of him sat a couple; ever since they came in, they kept murmuring in hushed voices and glancing at each other whenever the other wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes at them; this was the definition of normal that Sam, Dean, and I _didn't_ want.

On the other side of the red diner, there were three tables. One of them was occupied by us, the one behind us was empty, and the third one had this really big, fat guy who had a gross looking beard and wore a leather vest. He was your typical biker that screamed 'danger' to most people, but to me, he just screamed…_ew_.

I turned my attention back to Dean and Sam when I realized they were officially done with their meals. I stood quickly, wanting to get out of here so Dean wouldn't whine again about my lack of appetite.

"Ready?" Dean asked us.

Both Sam and I nodded in answer to Dean. He nodded at us once before turning around and walking to the door, Sam following him.

I glowered at their backs when I realized that they left me behind to pay for the check; that's what I got for being their sister. I took out some bills from my front pocket and threw a couple of tens across the table. I quickly glanced around at the people sitting in the diner before I started walking in the direction that my brothers went. I trailed behind Sam and when he saw that I caught up to them, he glanced back at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled. We hopped into the car, and then soon enough, we were heading to George's house.

Once we reached the house, Dean slowly came to a stop in front it and we all just stared at it. It had a nice looking fence with a small garden behind it. Then there was the house itself, which looked pretty good too…too good to be a killer's house. "Here we are—George Phelps, seat 20C," I narrated like it wasn't obvious.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are," Dean said as we got out of the car, "even yoked up on PCP or somethin', no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." Dean put his hands on the roof of the car as he stared at the house. I nodded in agreement and stared at the mailbox that said Phelps.

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy, George, was somethin' else—a creature maybe, in human form?" Sam tried an explanation as he stared at me and Dean.

"That look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean gestured to the house.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I walked ahead of Sam and Dean towards the front door. "C'mon," I said to them as I reached the door. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently as I felt Sam and Dean reach and wait beside me.

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Can I help you?" She said.

"Yes, I'm Kaleen Martz," I paused as I realized how bad my name sounded, but showed her my badge, "We're with homeland security. We came to ask you a few questions about your…deceased husband," I cleared my throat.

She glanced at us for a minute, before letting us in. We stepped inside and I stared at the interior of their house; it was plain and looked as normal as any other house.

Mrs. Phelps led us to a couch and chairs in the living room. Dean and Sam sat on the two chairs and I sat down on the couch next to her in front of them. Sam picked a picture up from the table and looked at it. He passed it to Dean and me to see then put it back. "This is your late husband?" Sam asked her.

I looked over at her, "Yes, that was my George." She answered sadly.

"And you said he was a…dentist?" Dean asked her. I knew she never told us what he worked as, but Dean just made it sound like that.

"Mm-hmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver," she nodded. Dean glanced at Sam; I bet he was feeling very uncomfortable. I stifled a smirk. "Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" She trailed off, tearing up. I softly patted her shoulder.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked her softly, leaning forward in his chair.

Mrs. Phelps smiled, "Thirteen years." She answered him.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him—anything out of the ordinary?" Sam continued, getting serious, but still with that insanely calm voice.

She paused and I almost thought things were about to get interesting…until she answered. "Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

Dean, Sam, and I all exchanged a glance. I knew that this guy wasn't who we thought he was; he was normal as it gets. I looked back at Mrs. Phelps and thanked her. "Thanks for your time, Mrs. Phelps."

We all stood up and left through the front door, heading back to the car. I walked next to Sam and Dean, wondering what they were thinking.

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense," Sam said.

"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know, what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," Dean stopped as he turned to look at us with a sly grin that I knew screamed trouble; but with the way things were looking right now, the wreckage was our only hope.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we better look the part," Sam grinned too. I laughed at their five-year-old-enthusiasm.

We all got into the car and Dean started driving to the nearest shop that had what we needed.

* * *

><p>We exited a shop called Mort's For Style. We looked pretty convincing if you asked me; Dean and Sam had on black suits with black ties that made them look older than they really were; I had on a long pencil skirt that came down to my knees, a dress shirt, and a black blazer to complete the look. We even had on proper shoes, which meant I had to wear heels.<p>

And let me tell you…heels were not only designed to make girls' legs look longer, but also to put said girls' in misery.

All of us were carrying a black plastic bag that held our other clothes. Dean kept sighing and muttering under his breath as I laughed at him. "Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean whined.

Sam and I paused to look at him. "No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance," I teased him.

"I hate this thing," Dean bitched again.

"Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked him matter-of-factly. Dean just grunted at him as we got into the car and drove away.

Soon, we reached the NTSB and Dean parked behind the warehouse, a little away so no one would see the car. After we got out and grabbed everything we needed from the trunk, we walked to the front of the warehouse.

We entered and were greeted by security everywhere. There were two sitting down and we walked towards them. Wordlessly, Sam, Dean, and I showed them our badges with absolutely no emotion on our faces. They kept looking at the badges then our faces but they finally nodded and let us in. I saw a really tiny smile on Dean's face and I knew he was proud of himself that the ID's actually worked.

I heard a buzzing sound and the metal door that led through to the wreckage opened. Another security guard held it open for us and we went through, only to meet the sight of the demolished plane. Or at least what was left of it.

Once we heard the door slam shut behind us, we all seemed to snap out of it and focus. Pieces of the plane were laid out over the entire place and suddenly, the whole case seemed much more real.

I looked at Sam and Dean; they were both walking around the plane, inspecting it. I started walking around too. The plane was way too big to be able to check it all out in a short amount of time. I saw Dean pull out his EMF meter and put the headphones in his ear.

"What is that?" Sam asked him like he knew what it was but decided to make sure he was seeing right.

"It's an EMF meter—reads electromagnetic frequencies," Dean told him.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam said.

Dean smiled proudly. "'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade," he informed him.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean frowned; obviously hurt and I grimaced at Sam's insensitivity.

They continued to look around before they reached a piece of wreckage that caused the EMF meter to beep rapidly. I could hear it because I was standing next to them. What caused the EMF meter to beep like that was one of the emergency exit doors. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the _same _door that Max was talking about.

"Check out the emergency door handle," Dean pulled our attention to the burned handle. We stood next to him staring at it. There was a substance on it; Dean ran his fingers on the white gist and when it didn't come off, he scraped some of it off with his fingernails. "What is this stuff?" Dean asked.

We all huddled around it and I leaned a bit closer so I could smell it. When I sniffed it, something pulled at my memory but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Where was my good memory when I needed it?

"One way to find out," Sam said as he pulled out a tiny clear bag and I caught on. I pulled out my pocket knife from where it was hidden in my jacket and scraped some of it off, slowly sliding it into the bag Sam held open. Dean looked at the substance on his fingers, shrugged, and wiped it on Sam's back. I rolled my eyes.

As Sam was packing the bag, I walked around and was back to the door we came in. I heard a racket then some shouting and running footsteps. "Shit guys, we're busted!" I got their attention and their eyes widened.

We all looked around the warehouse until we found another door and started running towards it. Dean pushed it open and we went outside just in time to see the other door across the room open. I closed it softly and ran after Sam and Dean. I was a bit slower since I was wearing heels, but I managed to keep up. I slowed down when Dean motioned with his hands to stay where we were.

A few seconds passed as we listened for anyone. When we heard nothing, Dean leaned around the corner to check for anything and both Sam and I leaned in to see. We started walking again when the coast was clear and then Dean spotted the Impala.

I jumped a bit when I heard a really loud alarm blaring. We were really busted now. Sam, Dean, and I all started running again quickly to the car but that's when I noticed a problem—in order for us to reach the car we had to jump over a fence. In other cases, this wouldn't have been any problem, but you see, I had on the tightest skirt imaginable and heels…did I mention how high they were?

I shook my head thinking that maybe Dean and Sam would realize this problem and a magic door would appear but I saw Dean take off his jacket and throw it over the fence. Dean hopped up the fence and jumped around then landed on the other side of the fence. Sam also did the same and then Dean pulled his jacket off the fence. "Huh. These monkey suits do come in handy." Dean said.

I was still on the wrong side of the fence and I didn't know what to do.

When Dean saw me, he shouted at me. "LEXI! Jump!"

"I can't Dean! I'm wearing a skirt!" I screamed back.

"Shit Lexi, just jump!" Sam said this time. They both walked back to the fence and I grimaced as I heard the security not far behind me. "Just jump!" Sam said again when I didn't move.

"The skirt!" I said again.

"JUMP!" They both shouted at the same time.

An idea suddenly came to me. I scowled as I realized what I had to do. Quickly, I took off my high heels and threw them over the fence. Then I braced myself and ripped the skirt on one side up to my mid-thigh, doing the same on the other and suddenly, I could freely move my legs. I hurriedly climbed up the fence, threw one leg over then the other as I went to the other side.

I saw Sam open his arms for me and I let go of the fence only to fall in his arms. He set me down, and then I went to retrieve the shoes that I threw earlier. We all ran to the car and I was ahead since now I was running barefoot and freely.

Oh yeah, skirts can kiss my ass goodbye. I was never going to wear them again.

* * *

><p>In order for us to find out what the substance that we had collected was, we went to Jerry. He was the only person that had the right equipment to figure out what was in that bag. We parked in front of the warehouse and Dean turned off the car. Both he and Sam got out of the car and I followed. They paused when they noticed me.<p>

"Uhh, Lex, you can't go in like that," Sam said as he pointed to my skirt.

"Well, where do you want me to change—around the corner or behind that pole?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. You can wear pants or something that you have in the car," Sam said again before Dean could.

I nodded since I really didn't want to go in like that either. Who knows how many men with big egos and testosterone were in there?

I went back to the car after Dean threw me the keys. I opened the trunk first and found three black bags, I took the one that belonged to me and then went to the backseat. I looked over at Dean and Sam; they were still watching me.

"Turn around," I told them. They shifted, then turned around and waited. They looked awkward just standing there, but then I saw them start talking and I quickly pulled out my clothes. I got out of the skirt and put my skinny jeans on. Then I took the jacket off and the girl dress shirt that I had on, replacing them with my black tank top, a normal shirt, and my jacket. It was really cold. After I was done, I put on my socks and my boots.

I sighed in relief as I tied the final shoelace and stuffed the other clothes back into the bag. This is what a Winchester looked like…comfortable.

I got out of the car, put the black bag back into the trunk and locked it. I walked over to where Sam and Dean were still standing and smirked as I saw Dean adjust his tie to make it looser.

"Much better," Sam said as he threw an arm over my shoulder and together, the three of us entered to find Jerry.

We took the same route that Jerry had led us down when we first came to see him. I couldn't believe it was just this morning; it seemed like ages ago. We reached his office and Dean knocked. We heard Jerry yell through the door to come in and we entered his office making sure to close the door behind us.

Jerry held his hand out for the bag and Sam handed it to him silently, as we watched him retrieve everything he needed from around the room. If you're wondering how he knew, it was because we had called him on our way here so he could prepare everything he needed.

Jerry looked through a microscope that was set on his desk as he tried to figure out what was that substance that was in the tiny bag. Sam, Dean, and I were all waiting for him on the other side of his desk. It was comical really, how we were all staring at his head like it held the all answers to every question asked.

"Huh," Jerry looked up and I held my breath as he told us what it was, "this stuff is covered in sulfur."

And that's when it clicked as I remembered that the substance I smelled earlier did smell like sulfur. I widened my eyes at him. This only meant one thing. "You're sure?" I asked him. I heard pounding outside of Jerry's office; someone was messing up something, I was sure, as I heard shouting. But I was too busy to focus on the noise.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry motioned with his hand to the microscope on his desk. There was more yelling again outside in the hallway. "If you three will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire," Jerry said as he left the room. I turned around his desk and then leaned in to see through the microscope.

I saw what I expected to see; yellow sort of bubbles were displayed; it was what sulfur looked like under a microscope. I sighed as I let Dean and Sam have a chance at the microscope.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue," Dean said as he looked up from the microscope.

"Demonic possession?" I stated the obvious.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean said putting together all the information we had; it all fit.

Sam sat down on the chair in front of the desk and I sat on the desk. "If the guy was possessed, it's possible," he sighed.

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floatin' over a bed or barfin' pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use 'em to take down an entire airplane?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You ever heard of somethin' like this before?" Sam asked us.

"Never," Dean and I answered at the same time.

I glanced at him and I saw him smile. "Normally I wouldn't suggest this but," I said, "we need to research. I mean, demons aren't your typical salt and burn." I told them.

They both nodded. "Let's go," Dean said.

* * *

><p>Dean unlocked the door to our motel room as Sam and I carried all the books that we were able to put our hands on from the library. In case you didn't know, people studied demons. There was a subject called demonology specifically on them. Yeah, humans are weird and ignorant. Sadly I was one, too.<p>

Sam headed straight for the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I threw all the books I was carrying on the bed and put my duffle down. I took off my jacket and threw it across the bed. I took off my boots and laid them aside. I straightened up and already found Dean changing out of his suit and into his normal clothes; he then sat down on the bed closest to the door and pulled one of the books towards him to start researching.

My gaze fell on Sam when he stepped outside of the bathroom in a shirt and jeans. He pulled on his sleeves, opened his computer and instantly began typing.

And here I was the one that thought they would've wanted to rest a little. I sighed as I looked at the books on the other bed and took a couple. I lay down on the floor on my stomach and opened the first book on demons.

Here we go.

The first section was an introduction to demons. I skipped it. Dad had already beaten the book to it. He gave me enough information on demons to start a TV show on them; too bad all the important information, like the types of demons that existed, had to be what dad forgot to mention.

There were four sections after that; their religion, occultism, literature, and folklore.

I flipped the book open to folklore; urban legends were my best guess right now. Just as I began reading, I saw Dean get up with small clippings in his hand and a couple of papers. He stood in front of the wall facing the beds as he started hanging them up. When he finished, he stood back and stared at his handiwork. I heard him sigh and walk back to the bed and I knew that meant that the clues that were hung up didn't provide an explanation.

I went back to reading the book opened before me, or more like scanned it. There wasn't anything useful; I skipped a couple of pages when the title 'Demonic Possession' was introduced to me. I sat up and started reading. Descriptions of a possessed human included drastic changes in vocal intonation and facial structure, the sudden appearance of injuries (scratches, bite marks) or lesions, and _superhuman strength_. Well, at least now we were getting somewhere. I kept on reading when I was interrupted by Sam who was typing on his computer. Yeah, researching on the computer might've been a good idea too.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu—you name it," Sam said as Dean and I looked up at him. We nodded.

"Yeah, but none of 'em describe anything like this," Dean stated.

"Well, that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease," Sam said. I stood up and sat on the bed that was unoccupied by Dean.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked sarcastically, Sam just shrugged and Dean stood up, walking around. "All right, so what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one," Sam said.

Dean turned away from us and scratched his head. "What?" I asked before he could.

"I don't know. Man, this isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons—they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish Dad was here," Dean said.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said as he stared at Dean. I looked down and didn't say anything. I really did wish he was here too.

Dean's phone rang suddenly and both Sam and I looked over at him. Dean pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" There was a short pause and then Dean answered again. "Oh, hey, Jerry."

Since we couldn't hear Jerry's side of the conversation, we were taken aback too when Dean's facial expression changed from frustrated to stunned.

"Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Dean asked.

I frowned; the only reason Dean would be apologizing to Jerry and for Jerry to call him in the first place was because probably there was another plane crash.

We waited a few more seconds then Dean spoke. "Where'd this happen?" Another short pause, "I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

I frowned even more. What now?

"Nothin'. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon," Dean said and then hung up.

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Dean said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Where?" I asked this time.

Dean looked at me then at Sam. "Nazareth."

I glanced at Sam and I saw him smile without humor, like he was expecting it. Nazareth was a place in the Arab world, supposedly where Jesus was born, hence the irony.

I took my jacket off the bed and slipped on my boots, then walked towards the door after Dean. Sam closed the door behind us before we all got into the Impala and Dean drove off to Nazareth.

I leaned in from the backseat to the front seat in between Sam and Dean. "We have to stop this demon," I spoke up.

"How?" Dean asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, an exorcism, maybe?" They were both quiet thinking it over, and then Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it's our best shot of killing it," Sam figured. Dean nodded his head in agreement.

I leaned back in my seat and stared out the window. We passed a sign that said 'Nazareth 3' and Dean continued down the road. Soon, we stopped at the sight of the crash. It was big. The plane still had smoke coming out of it and I was afraid it would explode in our faces or something. But I saw officials already around it, starting their processes of packaging the crashed plane and handing it to the NTSB. But by the sight of the crashed plane, they were going to need a big bag.

Dean, Sam, and I stepped out of the car and walked towards the plane. A couple of police officers stopped us saying it was not permitted for us to come any closer but they shut up when we showed them our badges.

We kept on walking and Dean pulled out his EMF meter, and subtly started running it across the plane.

"By the way, _I_ like your EMF meter," I told Dean. He looked at me and then grinned big. I couldn't help it but let out a chuckle too. After that he went back to his EMF meter and soon enough, it started beeping. "Sam, c'mere," I called him over.

This time, it was the handle that the pilots steered with; it was covered with the same looking substance—sulfur. But to make sure, Sam and I took a sample before we left to head back to Jerry.

* * *

><p>Dean was standing next to Jerry checking out the substance that we gave him. Meanwhile, Sam and I were sitting down next to each other on Jerry's computer; we had access to files of previous plane crashes. He and I were researching the patterns that were starting to occur between the two crashes. We got results and suddenly things were starting to make much more sense.<p>

Dean pulled our attention to him when he spoke up to Jerry. "Sulfur?" Dean asked him. Jerry nodded as Dean sighed and turned around to stare at us. "Well, that's great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him," Dean said.

I shook my head but Sam began talking before I could. "With all due respect to Chuck, um…if that's the case, that would be the good news," Sam stated.

Dean frowned, "What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this—so did Flight 2485." I informed him.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked us.

"It's biblical numerology. On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death," I explained to him before Dean could. He nodded in understanding.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in," Sam continued.

The crease between Dean's eyebrows got deeper in confusion. "Any survivors?"

I shook my head as Sam answered, "No. Or not until now, at least—not until Flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?" Sam reminded him.

"No survivors," Dean remembered, Sam and I nodding. He turned his head and licked his lips. He only did that when he was frustrated. "It's goin' after all the survivors. It's tryin' to finish the job," Dean said.

My eyes widened in realization and I could hear several intakes of breath.

* * *

><p>Sam was calling all the survivors of Flight 2485, making sure none of them traveled before we could kill the demon. Once we figured out that the demon was trying to kill all the survivors, we did all that we could think of to save them. Dean was driving the Impala while Sam was talking on his phone and I was leaning in between them from the backseat.<p>

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks," Sam hung up. It still surprised me that Sam could act so well. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flyin' anytime soon," Sam told us about two of the survivors.

I breathed in the cold air that was coming from Sam's window. It was refreshing.

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker," Dean said snapping me out of haze.

"Right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job," Sam informed Dean.

I sighed in sadness. It would be impossible to save her. Indianapolis was about three hundred miles from here.

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean frowned.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man. Even with you behind the wheel," Sam said, referring to Dean's insane way of driving but he just nodded.

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again—see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean suggested.

"I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off. God, we're never gonna make it," Sam said frustratingly.

"Oh, we'll make it," Dean grinned.

I widened my eyes as Dean stepped on the gas and we sped down the road. I sat back in my seat and put on my seatbelt, you know…just in case.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, and I ran into the airport, looking for Amanda. Hopefully, the plane hadn't already taken off. We rushed towards the flight schedules on the screens that were hung up in the middle of the airport. There were many flights but we looked for the one that Amanda was supposed to be on.<p>

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes," Sam pointed to the fifth flight on the screen. The flight number was 424 and it was boarding at gate 13.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," Dean said as he ran, looking for a phone. Sam and I followed him as he spotted one that was hanging on a wall. Dean picked up the phone but there were no buttons; it was one of those phones that automatically directed you to the operator.

"Hi. Gate 13—I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…" Dean trailed off as he tried to remember the number.

"424," I whispered to him.

"Flight 424," Dean repeated to the operator.

Dean faced the wall and I stood behind him while Sam stood behind me.

"Come on…" Dean muttered while waiting for Amanda to pick up the phone. Suddenly Dean stood up and I guessed that she finally made it to the phone. "Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital," Sam and I frowned not knowing where this was going as we stared back at Dean. "We have a Karen Walker here." Dean paused and turned away from us. "Nothing serious—just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so," he paused again while Sam and I turned around him to look at his face as he listened.

Dean looked up and then down then said awkwardly, "You what?" Another pause. "Uh, well…there must be some mistake," Dean tried and then I figured out that he was caught. The lie he said probably didn't work and now he was fishing for anything to say.

"Guilty as charged," Dean chuckled in the phone and I looked at Sam in more confusion as Dean turned away from us. "He's really sorry," Dean said as Sam and I turned around him again. "Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so—" Dean didn't finish as he listened. I glowered at Dean's head; next time, I was going to talk.

"Don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really…it's pathetic," Dean mumbled. Actually, this was pathetic; obviously, this wasn't going to work out anymore.

"Oh yeah," Dean said after a short pause. "No, no, wait, Amanda," Dean raised his voice through the phone and I knew she hung up. I sighed. "Amanda?" Dean tried one more time and then he hung up the phone. "Damn it! So close." He said in frustration and I cursed silently.

I started pacing back and forth; this wasn't about saving Amanda's life only, it was about saving all those people that were boarding the plane right this second. I looked up at Sam and Dean. "All right, it's time for Plan B. We're getting on that plane." I told them. Sam nodded at me like he was thinking the same thing but the emotions that passed Dean's face were comical.

"Now, just hold on a second," Dean raised his hand.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," I whispered the last part to him.

"I know!" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well okay, we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You and Lex just go and get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes," Sam spoke but Dean didn't move. "Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean shrugged then he shook his head. "No, not really," he said hesitantly. Sam and I stared at him in confusion.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked him as I walked a little closer.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" he trailed off and motioned with his hand. Dean looked around not wanting to look at us then let out a huff of breath as turned back.

"Flying?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"It's never really been an issue until now," Dean whisper-shouted.

"You're joking, right?" Sam said again. I chuckled but then I felt guilty; Dean did really look freaked out.

"Do I look like I'm joking?! Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean shouted in a low voice, panicking.

"All right. Uh, we'll go," Sam said and this time, I looked at him.

"What?!" Dean looked skeptically at him.

"We'll do this one on our own," Sam insisted but now, I wasn't so sure. It wasn't that we couldn't do it but it just didn't feel right without Dean.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash!" Dean said furiously.

"Look, Dean, the three of us can do it together, or we can do this one by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option here," Sam motioned to him and me.

"Come on! Really?" Dean asked rhetorically and I sighed in relief. He was coming. "Man…" Dean whined and I laughed, more out of relief than at Dean.

"Sam, go buy us tickets and we'll go back to the car, get some stuff and meet us back here in five," I didn't wait for an answer from him, we were already late as it is. I grabbed Dean's hand and we ran towards the gates to the airport and outside to the car.

We reached it and Dean quickly opened the trunk, grabbing the green duffel bag we kept for weapons. Then Dean lifted the inside floorboard and the arsenal appeared. Dean started putting his shotgun in the bag but I stopped him. "Security, remember?"

He scowled, "Then what are we supposed to take?"

I looked back to the trunk and saw bottles. I picked one up and held it to Dean, "Holy water," I said.

He took the bottle from my hand and threw it in the bag. He grabbed two more and put them in. I took tape too and handed it to Dean as I did with salt powder. I took Dad's journal and put that inside my jacket, we couldn't afford to lose it.

Dean closed the duffel and threw it on his shoulder. I remembered then that I was carrying my gun and took it out of my belt and put it in the trunk. Dean did the same with his pocket knife and his gun. He then shut the trunk and made sure it was locked before we headed back to the airport.

We reached the same spot that Sam was supposed to meet us at and then waited for him. Two minutes later of Dean pacing back and forth, we saw Sam coming to us. He was holding three tickets up in his hand and he had a grin on his face. "Got 'em," he said.

Together, we went to gate 13 and already people were getting on the plane. I looked over at Dean and he was clenching and unclenching his jaw in nervousness so tightly, I was afraid he was going to break it. Slowly, we walked towards the security.

I kept a neutral face as I passed through the scanner and thankfully, nothing beeped. Dean was next and he had to take off his watch but that was it. After that, Sam passed and nothing beeped. I sighed gratefully as we safely passed.

Soon, we were heading towards the plane in a tube. Another guy stopped us to look at our boarding passes and then we got inside the plane. A stewardess took a look again at our boarding passes and then pointed us in the direction of our seats. Sam and I headed first when Dean didn't move. I looked behind me and saw Dean walking glumly. I shook my head at him then turned back around to look for our seats.

We walked in a line down the aisle, chairs lining up each side. There were four chairs on each side and then Sam suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. I stared at him in confusion until I realized that he was looking at seats on his right and I guessed those were ours.

Sam got in first and sat down, and then I got in and sat next to him as Dean followed and sat next to me on the seat facing the aisle. He put the duffle down next to our feet and sat back.

I was stuck in the middle between them…lucky me.

Dean, on my right, kept fidgeting and it was annoying. At first, he sat up straight but then he slid down a little. Five minutes later, after he got bored of watching people pass by, he sat upright again. And so on, the process went.

When the pilot announced that we would be taking off in five minutes, I felt Dean tense beside me. His breathing was more labored and his fists were clenched by his side. He put on the seatbelt and clasped it closed. He then took the pamphlet—it showed all the ways of escape in case something went wrong in the plane—from the seat in front of him and looked at it.

Soon enough, we could hear the plane's engines and the plane started moving and Dean got more nervous. He put the pamphlet back in place and sat back.

I looked at him and smirked; Dean was too busy to notice though. "Just try to relax," I told him as I felt the plane start speeding to take off.

"Just try to shut up," Dean retorted and I laughed as Sam laughed too. As the plane took off, Dean tightened his seatbelt and leaned his head against the back of the seat. He began to panic as we left the ground. I looked over at Sam and he was staring at Dean, making sure he wasn't going to hyperventilate or something.

I leaned a little against Dean so that our shoulders were touching; I hoped that it would calm him a little, knowing that I was there next to him.

It was few more minutes until we felt the plane steady and upright itself and I knew that now was the time to begin searching for the demon. I turned to Dean to start speaking to him but I paused when I heard him humming. I leaned a little closer to him and listened. It turned out to be one of Metallica's songs, _Escape_.

I smirked. "Are you humming Metallica?" I asked him.

"It calms me down," he snapped and continued humming. I shook my head: fighting demons…no problem. But when it came to planes, it was the end of the world.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused," Sam leaned over me to speak to Dean. I was squished between the two.

"Okay."

"I mean, we've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism," Sam whispered over my head. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy," Dean said sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" I finally said as I managed to make Sam sit back in his seat. The three of us started shifting and looking around trying to find anyone suspicious.

So far, everyone looked suspicious.

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through—somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress," Dean tried to narrow it down.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up," I said to them.

"Mm-hmm," Dean agreed. A flight attendant came by and Dean looked up at her. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" Dean asked her.

She smiled but shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, my mistake," Dean apologized.

She hummed and nodded then turned away to talk to other passengers. Dean turned back to us after he looked back. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so…I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state," Dean said but I frowned inwardly; I wasn't so sure of _Dean's_ mental state now.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam questioned.

Dean thought for a moment before he answered him. "There's ways to test that," he reached into the duffel next to my feet and pulled out a bottle of water. "I brought holy water." Dean held it for Sam to see. I snatched it from him and shook my head.

"No, I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God," I informed him.

"Oh. Nice." Dean grinned at me. He stood and started heading to the back of plane before Sam called him back.

"Hey." Sam whisper-shouted.

"What?" Dean stepped back to look at him.

"Say it in Latin," Sam commanded.

"I know," Dean said as he walked back.

"Hey!" Sam called once more.

"What?!"

"In Latin, it's 'Cristo'," Sam informed him.

"Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot!" Dean whispered heatedly at Sam before walking away. I stifled a chuckle and saw Sam smirk at me.

I watched Dean walk back to Amanda just as the plane shook. Dean held onto the chairs next to him and when the plane settled down, he slammed his hand against the seat. After that he continued to Amanda as I turned back to Sam and got out Dad's journal.

"Hey, Sam, I remember reading an exorcism in Dad's journal once. I never really tried to translate it since there was no occasion but I think it's the only way we have to take this demon down," I told him as I handed him the journal to the page of the exorcism. Sam took it from me and started reading.

A small amount of time passed before Sam looked at me and nodded. His eyes were troubled however and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked back at the scribbled handwriting that belonged to the oldest Winchester and scanned it quickly one more time, like he was making sure of something then finally looked back at me. "It's good and bad," Sam paused and when I didn't say anything, he continued, "A part of it exorcises the demon from the body it's possessing."

"But it doesn't exorcise it back to hell," I stated more than asked.

"The second part does, but when it leaves the body it's in, it manifests and becomes stronger," Sam said.

"And it can destroy on its own," I finished for him. I remember now why I never really focused on the exorcism; it was because I thought that this exorcism was dangerous. I always said to myself that I would try to find a better one when we needed to. Too bad when I needed to, I forgot.

After a silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Dean came back and sat in his seat as he quickly redid his seatbelt. Sam and I turned to him wondering whether we found the demon or not; like I said earlier, one step at a time.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Dean muttered.

"You said 'Cristo'?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"And?" Sam asked him.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her," Dean emphasized.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone…anywhere." Sam said.

_Hooray_.

The plane began to rumble and shake. Dean clutched the seat with fear. "Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean shouted.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence," I tried to soothe him softly.

"Lexi, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treatin' me like I'm friggin' four!" Dean told me furiously.

"You need to calm down." I placated, completely ignoring what he said.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't!" Dean retorted.

"Yes, you can." Sam said this time just as softly.

Dean stared at him incredulously. "Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!" Dean whispered back at him just as furiously as before.

Sam suddenly leaned over me and spoke really fast and really serious. "Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now." Sam spoke to Dean sternly.

Dean and I were pretty shocked but it seemed to calm Dean down. He slowly let out a breath and looked away awkwardly. This seemed to satisfy Sam as he leaned back.

"Good."

Dean did it a couple more times before Sam started again but much more calmly. He flipped open the journal that was still in his hand. "Now, Lexi found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work—the ritual Romano," Sam told Dean.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked him.

Sam let out a huff of breath, "It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful," Sam told him.

"More powerful?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." Sam said.

Dean raised his eyebrows at us. "Oh, and why is that a good thing?" He asked sardonically.

Sam looked back at the journal, "Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all."

"First thing's first—we've got to find it," Dean stated once again looking around the plane like somehow the demon would magically appear.

"Use your EMF and walk down the plane back and forth, see if you get something," I told Dean.

He nodded and pulled it out from inside his jacket, put the headphones in his ear, and stood to start searching. Sam and I watched him as he went to the back of the plane and started to walk to the front. He kept moving the EMF across the people subtly. But even then, he still got a few looks.

I think by the time we got off this plane, people would think we were complete psychos. Dean passed us and kept walking forward. It wasn't until Dean got to the forth seat in front of us that Sam got up and went after him. I quickly followed him to where Dean was standing. Sam slammed his hand across Dean's back and Dean about jumped a foot into the air.

"Oh! Don't do that!" Dean whispered to Sam, angrily.

Sam ignored him. "Anything?"

"No, nothin'. How much time we got?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane," Dean suggested. My eyes widened with hope but it was false hope.

"You believe that?" Sam asked him.

"Well, I will if you will." Dean said. Sam shook his head and they both turned to look at me.

Just as I was about to speak, I paused and watched as the EMF meter in Dean's hand began to beep frantically. We looked to where the meter was pointing, and the co-pilot of the plane came out of the restroom and smiled at us when he noticed our stares. Dean was staring at the co-pilot intently but Sam didn't realize what we were so focused at.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked us, not catching on.

But Dean mumbled one word that caused what we hoped and dreaded at the same time. "Cristo."

The co-pilot turned around with the blackest and darkest eyes I have ever seen and the three of us stood absolutely still. Although no one gasped, I could feel Dean and Sam's shock just like I could feel mine. As I stared at the co-pilot, I suddenly got dizzy. Not the world-is-spinning kind of dizzy but like I couldn't focus on anything because wherever my eyes landed, it became hazy, like looking through a dirty window or a broken mirror. The co-pilot turned back around and went inside the cockpit, shutting the door behind him.

I walked back to our seats slowly and sat down. Bit by bit, the dizziness was going away, and I could see much more clearly. Sam and Dean were standing next to me whispering quietly. I looked around and noticed that almost all of the people in the back of the plane were looking at us.

Sam started walking to the back of the plane and Dean motioned for me to go first after following. "She's not gonna believe this," Sam shook his head.

"Twelve minutes, dude," Dean called back to him.

We entered the curtained area where Amanda was standing. I frowned; I think I might have missed the part where Dean told Sam what we were going to do.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope," a flight attendant, whom I guessed to be Amanda, said.

We all stood in front of her, "Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," Dean said.

Sam closed the curtain behind us and I watched Amanda's face get wary as she looked the three of us over.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" She asked nicely.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now—" Dean said before Sam interrupted.

"All right, look, we know you were on Flight 2485," Sam blurted out.

Amanda lost the smile that was on her face and she stood straight, "Who are you guys?"

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure," Sam continued.

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now," Dean finished for Sam.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy." Amanda stuttered as she tried to leave from around us. Subtly Dean and I shifted closer to block her path.

Dean put a hand on her shoulder and softly pushed her back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" Dean held his hands up, "but listen to me—the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert—he's dead."

"Wait, what? Chuck is dead?" Amanda asked, shocked. By now, I had caught up to what Sam and Dean were trying to do.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Dean asked her.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too," I spoke up for the first time and Amanda looked startled for a second like she forgot I was there.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean begged her.

She paused for a moment and we all watched her expectantly. Then slowly she started speaking again. "On…on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes."

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about," Sam encouraged her.

"But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

"Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here," Dean told her.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" She asked scared again.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?" Dean said.

"But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot—"

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit," I interrupted her knowing that we really didn't have much time left.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if—"

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out," Dean interrupted her this time.

There was silence but then thankfully she agreed. "Okay." She finally said and Dean and I moved aside to let her pass. I looked at Sam and Dean. Suddenly, I was terrified; not for myself but for my brothers.

Sam, Dean, and I all peeked from behind the curtain and we watched as she walked down to the cockpit and knocked on it. The co-pilot came out, and after a few moments of talking, he and Amanda began walking towards the back of the plane.

I stepped back from the curtain as I watched Dean and Sam take out the holy water and their father's journal in preparation. I grimaced as my hand subconsciously went to where my gun was supposed to be and found it empty. I stood back and braced myself for facing the demon.

Did I mention that this was my first time?

As soon as the co-pilot entered the area, Dean punched him hard enough that he slammed into the wall, then Dean grabbed him and threw him down on the floor. He covered the co-pilot's mouth with a piece of duct tape.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!" Amanda exclaimed and I pulled her back where she wouldn't get hurt.

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean grunted from where he sitting on top of the co-pilot. I walked a little closer to where Sam and Dean were huddled around the demon and watched as Dean held his hands together and Sam spray him with holy water.

Once the water touched him, he—or should I say it—began shouting into the duct tape as his skin started to sizzle and burn. The co-pilot thrashed wildly as holes began to appear into his shirt. Dean also started to pour holy water on him and Amanda and I watched as the holes become bigger in his skin and white stuff began to ooze out. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with him?" Amanda said while she watched. I looked over at her and realized that one wrong move from the demon and she could be in danger.

I pulled her back again and directed her to the curtain. "We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that?" I asked her softly while I stared into her fear stricken eyes. When I got no response from her I started to worry, "Amanda?"

Saying her name seemed to snap her out of her fear. Panicking she did as I asked. "Okay. Okay." She got out and stood outside the curtain as I reclosed it. Taking a deep breath, I turned back around to where the demon was and joined in on the action.

"Hurry up Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him," Dean said and I hurried to hold down the demon with him.

Sam then started speaking in Latin. Although Sam and I spoke fluent Latin, I was too focused on the demon to listen to what Sam was saying. I caught bits and pieces of the exorcism and understood them to know that Sam was saying the right one. But Sam wasn't even one-sentence done when the demon was able to release Dean's hold on his hands and knock the holy water Sam was holding in the corner. He then pushed Dean off of him and he slammed against the wall.

I punched the demon straight across his face. He looked over at me and slapped me across the face hard enough that I tasted blood. _Ow_. All this in about the few seconds it took for the demon to free himself. He then turned to Sam as he pushed him into the wall but Sam didn't stop reading still. I got back up and straddled him just to have the demon throw me off the same way he threw Dean. I hit the wall and my head slammed against it.

Okay, now it was personal.

I watched as the demon grabbed Sam from his shirt and I got ready to jump up at the demon if he so much as pushed him. But what happened next made all of us freeze with our breath hitching. It was the demon's words that had us all gaping like a fish.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend," Dean and I sat up as we listened. Sam looked stunned and shocked and frozen all mixed into one expression that was stuck on his face. "She must have died screaming!" The demon said in the deepest, most disgusting voice ever. It sounded like fifteen men talking at the same time. "Even now, she's burning!" He shouted in his face.

Dean was the first one to react; he quickly got back onto the demon and punched it. I was the second, crawling over to where the demon was still on the ground and helping Dean hold him down. Sam was still frozen.

"Sam!" Dean shouted at him so that he would snap out of it. It took a few more seconds of painfully holding the demon down when Sam finally resumed his Latin dialogue.

When Sam said the last of the exorcism he laid the journal aside. "I got him!" Sam said as he helped us hold down the demon and together we watched the demon struggle against our hold. The demon kicked the journal and it flew out of the area we were in. I turned back to the demon as suddenly, the co-pilot arched his back screaming as black smoke flew out of his mouth and into the air vent of the plane.

_Shit!_

The co-pilot lay on the floor motionless. "Where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up, we've got to finish it," Dean told him as we all got up to go fetch the journal. As soon as Sam moved the curtain aside, the plane began to fall.

And then chaos erupted.

The whole plane was literally jostling around. I clutched a handle that was in front of me as the plane tilted sideways and continued falling.

Do you know that feeling where your stomach drops when you're falling really fast? Well, if you asked me what I was feeling right now, it would be the feeling of dropping your stomach twenty feet below you.

I saw Sam grab the curtain and Dean get slammed into the wall again shouting. When I looked back to Sam, he was gone. I got down and crawled over to where Dean was.

Once he saw me, he knelt down and pulled me to him. Together, we held each other and waited for Sam to save the day. I could hear screaming and shouting from outside and by this time, the lights were out so it was dark. Only flashes of lightening that lasted for a millisecond allowed us to see inside of the plane, showing us that there wasn't much to see.

The plane kept shaking and what surprised me is that I wasn't scared; Dean on the other hand was still shouting. I prayed to whoever was listening to make Sam hurry the fuck up.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the plane slowly stopped shaking and falling and we were flying in a steady position once more. Peoples' screams and shouts died out and the lights turned back on. Dean and I looked wide-eyed at each other wondering if we survived or not.

Slowly, Dean and I stood back up and went to the curtain that was now open. We looked outwards onto the plane and we could hear and see people in relief and hugging each other.

It made me happy to know that now they had a great story to tell. Sam was still lying on the floor but then he stood up and looked back at us, breathing heavily.

We shared a knowing look turning back at the people who were smiling and laughing, none of them the wiser.

* * *

><p>We stood in the airport watching all the people on board come out of the plane and into the sea of police officers and other officials wanting to know what went down on that airplane. If you're wondering how we got back here, it was because the pilot made a U-turn and we flew back.<p>

The distance to where we were supposed to go—which by the way I still didn't know—was far enough that the pilot couldn't risk traveling to considering he thought it was a mess in the wires. Which one, I had no use of knowing. But he thought that whatever the problem was, it could have occurred again so he flew back and here we are.

Thankfully, the co-pilot was fine, only minor bruises from where Dean and I punched him. I looked at Amanda who was talking to an FBI agent, giving her statement. She looked over at us and mouthed 'thank you' before we nodded back at her. Once we made sure everyone was fine, Dean spoke, "Let's get out of here." We started walking and I looked at Sam who was oddly silent.

"You okay?" I asked him as we paced but he just stepped in front of us and stopped.

"Guys…it knew about Jessica," he said and when I looked at him, fear and confusion were swimming into his eyes.

"Sam, these things—they read minds. They lie, all right? That's all it was," Dean told Sam.

Unconvinced, Sam mumbled, "Yeah."

"Come on," Dean said again and he started walking. Sam however was still standing there and I didn't know what to say to him that would put his mind at ease. I too was curious about what the demon said.

So I just hugged Sam tight, providing the only comfort I could think of right then. Sam wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. He then released me and we followed Dean out to the parking lot.

We reached the Impala and I had never been happier to see the car. I quickly got in the backseat, thinking of the trip we still had to drive back to Jerry. I laid down in the backseat and closed my eyes.

Almost immediately I felt the engine's rumble and soon we were back on the road. Knowing my brothers were next to me and safe, along with the smooth sound of the engine, helped lull me into a deep sleep where there were no dreams of plane crashes.

* * *

><p>"Lex, wake up. We're here," Sam gently shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and sat up wondering where exactly we were. "We're at the warehouse." Sam answered before I could ask him. I smiled nodding back at him.<p>

I got out of the car and already saw Jerry heading towards us. I walked to where Dean was standing and Sam reached us the same time Jerry did. We all stood there, me leaning against the hood of the car next to Dean awkwardly before Jerry spoke.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed," he nodded at us before he shook hands with each one, "Your dad's gonna be real proud." I grinned at that; he probably would have been.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said before we all moved around to get back in the car.

Just as I was about to get in, Dean called out to the Jerry from the driver's side of the car. "You know, Jerry?"

He turned around walking back, "Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you—how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months," Dean asked him.

"Your dad gave it to me," Jerry told us and I looked sharply at him as did my brothers.

"What?" Sam said.

"When did you talk to him?" I asked him, suddenly alert. I thought he had said that he couldn't reach dad.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call," he looked at Dean as he said the last part. His voice message? Dean and Sam nodded at him before he started walking again. "Thank you again, guys." Jerry said as he turned for the final time walking away.

Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking at me. I shook my head not knowing what to think. We got into the Impala and Dean drove back onto the highway. The silence inside the car was tense, each one thinking of what the hell Jerry was talking about.

I felt the car pull to a stop and we looked at Dean in question, but he didn't say anything as he got out of the car and stood against the trunk. Sam and I followed him in confusion, until we saw him pulling out his phone.

I sat on the trunk of the car, crisscrossing my legs and leaned closer to Dean as Sam moved closer to us. I watched as a plane flew over our heads and thought about everything that happened since we woke up this morning…or should I say yesterday's morning?

I still couldn't believe that we solved this case in one day. I think we broke the record.

Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as he spoke. "This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service," Sam said as Dean dialed dad's number. I silently agreed with Sam; we had left dad tons of messages. Never once had we listened to the voice message that Jerry mentioned.

Silently, Dean held his phone in the middle of us and listened in silence to dad's voice mail. His familiar deep voice came on saying: "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help."

That was it. Dean flipped his phone shut and we just sat there. I saw Dean look over at Sam but, near tears, he just wordlessly got into the car. I felt something wet hit my cheeks and I realized that I was crying. Dean looked at me and I looked back at him, lost.

He squeezed my hand but just like Sam, he also got into the car. I slowly jumped down and walked around to get into the car. After Dean got back on the road I leaned my head against the window watching the road go by, coming to the awareness of the fact that dad wasn't missing.

Dad planned this all from the beginning. Leaving his journal behind for us so that if we ever needed his advice, we would look inside it; leaving that voice message which clearly showed that he knew he was not going to answer any phone calls; and many more clues that showed dad was gone by his own will.

I wiped away my tears, choosing not to cry over someone who left me…left us. It was that moment then that I knew we were in this together, just the three of us. And maybe that's why dad left us, knowing that we had each other to protect, care, and love. The three Winchesters who would die for each other.

I smiled hearing Load Rage by Nichion Sounds Library blast through the speakers and knowing I was one of the luckiest girls on earth to have two brothers like Dean and Sam.


	5. Bleed For Your Guilt

**Ahhhhhhh! I finally updated! It seems kind of unreal. **

**Okay, guys so I was rereading the first four chapters 'cause I was bored and had nothing better to do, and I realized that I had aged Lexi as twenty and Sam as twenty-two, but that's not right since Sam was a sophomore in college, so I re-aged them and now Lexi is 18, Sam is 20, and Dean is 24. Other than that, everything else is still the same. I know I have abandoned you all and honestly, that is unacceptable. I remember saying that I was going to try to upload a lot of chapters before last September finished and well…sorreh. **

**Now on with the story…**

**I finished school so I have nothing to do other than this story.**

**Review because I love it when you do that. (im slickly not gonna mention how I so don't deserve that). **

**Beta: If one of you thinks he or she is up for the job, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It was the shuffling that alerted us at first; he kept fidgeting and moving around throughout his sleep. I shared a look with my brother before we looked back over at him. He kept moving his head from side to side, like someone trying to deny or shake something off his mind. But even through all that, Dean and I let him sleep because we knew that he needed it. Soon, however, it got to be too much, the tiny whimpers and the faint calling. But even then when I moved to wake him up, Dean stopped me, saying he needed his sleep.<p>

Dean parked the car once we reached wherever we were supposed to reach. In the passenger seat however, Sam was still having his nightmare and it was our breaking point when he shouted "No," so Dean slapped his hand against his shoulder, waking Sam up from his nightmare. "Sam, wake up!"

Sam jumped up, waking from his nightmare panting heavily. It took him a couple of minutes of looking around with wide eyes for him to gather that we had arrived in the town of our new case. I leaned from the backseat staring at Sam and ran my hands through his hair. That seemed to calm him down. "I take it I was having a nightmare," Sam said.

Dean looked away, "Yeah, another one." I sighed knowing that Sam didn't have to tell us about whom, we all already knew it was about Jessica, they were _all_ about her.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep," Sam tried to joke but no one laughed.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this," Dean said. I raised my eyebrows at him, since when does Dean talk?

But Sam ignored him all together, instead choosing to change the subject. "Are we here?" He asked us.

"Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean said.

Sam held up a newspaper and I read over his shoulder again the part that I had circled a few days ago marking our destination. A picture of a man was there with a short paragraph under it that told us the story: _Shoemaker, Steven. The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, January 31—_which is today_—at 2:00 pm. at the Toledo_ blah blah blah, the rest already memorized in my brain.

"So what do you think really happened to him?" Sam asked us.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Dean said as he put dad's journal and a couple of other things in the backseat next to me, and then opening the door. "Let's go." Sam also got out and I followed them stepping out into the warm sun. We closed the doors and we all walked towards the building.

We climbed up the steps and entered the dark building. There was a lady sitting on a desk and Dean went to ask her where Steven Shoemaker's body was.

"Morgue 144," she answered him without even bothering to look up. She pointed her hand vaguely where it was and got back to whatever she was doing. We went up the stairs and then walked down a long, dark hallway filled with the scent of that substance they used to preserve a body.

I saw Dean and Sam go inside a big room that said 'Morgue 144' and we were met with an average looking guy sitting on a desk in the middle of the room. We passed an empty desk that had a name tag that said 'Dr. D. Feiklowicz' and I saw Dean scowl at the name, probably upset on not knowing how to read it.

We stopped at the other guy's desk.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Dean said back with a big smile.

"Can I help you?" The guy said with no smile.

Dean glanced at us then turned back to the guy, "Yeah. We're the uh, med students."

"Sorry?"

Dean pointed at the empty desk, "Oh Doctor…F-Figl-lavitch didn't tell you?" He said as I cringed inwardly at the completely wrong pronunciation. "We talked to him on the phone. We uh…we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." Sam and I looked at him, nodding along with the lie.

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch," the guy said looking not sorry at all.

"Oh well, he said uh…oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?" Dean continued.

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want," he said.

"An hour?" Dean sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then," Dean said as looked at us for confirmation.

"Yeah," I said.

"Uh look man, this paper's like half hour grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—"

The man interrupted Dean before he could finish, though, "Oh look man, no."

Dean let out a laugh, but it was that laugh that Dean let out when he was trying to not punch someone. He turned around and mumbled, "I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear." Sam and I quickly jumped in not wanting to turn this into a fight. We didn't have the time. Sam slapped Dean's shoulder telling him silently to 'calm down' and I wrapped my arm around his waist knowing Dean wouldn't risk punching someone with me that close.

I looked at Sam as he looked at the guy, getting out his wallet and pulling a few twenties out of it. He held them up in front of the guy then threw them down on the desk. Dean let out a huff of breath angrily. The man took the money, folding them. "Follow me," he said more than happy to show us the corpse now. I narrowed my eyes at him.

The guy stood and walked away, Sam and I moving to follow him when Dean grabbed Sam from his shoulder spinning him around.

"Dude, I earned that money," Dean said irritably.

"You won it in a poker game," Sam retorted walking away.

"Yeah." Dean said like that was exactly his point.

"Come on," I patted Dean's back pacifying him before shaking my head and following Sam and the guy into a different room. The man had on a plastic apron and gloves now unlike before. We were in what looked like a surgery room, complete with the lights and the tools. In the middle of the room was a body, covered from head to toe by a white sheet. We stood on one side of the table while the guy stood on the other.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding," Sam stated.

The guy pulled the sheet back to reveal his head, "More than that. They practically liquefied." Dean sucked in a breath as he saw the dead man's eyes. We all scrunched up our nose in disgust. Holes existed in the place of where his eyes were supposed to be. It was bloody and disgusting.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean suggested.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone," the guy said.

"What's the official cause of death?" I asked, speaking to the guy for the first time. According to what I knew about strokes, this wasn't a sign of one.

"Doc's not sure, he's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm?" He paused, "Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen," he informed me.

"The eyes—what would cause something like that?" Sam asked him.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims," he shrugged but I shook my head. The sight of the bloody holes didn't look like a bloodshot eye, not even close.

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked him.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor," he grinned. Why was he so smiley about this?

"Think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our paper," Dean flashed him a grin.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," the guy said looking over at Sam, hinting at more money. I rolled my eyes.

Sam, annoyed, pulled out his wallet and handed the guy more bills. Now I wanted to punch him. The guy took the money happily before he motioned with his head towards another room. We all went after him towards a file cabinet where he searched for a moment before pulling out a yellow file. He handed it to Sam and we leaned over his shoulder to read what was written.

It wasn't useful, pretty much just telling us how he was found dead. It was in a bathroom, a pool of blood around him. There were pictures of the dead body and another paper showed the medical report. The official cause of death was a stroke, saying that he was under a lot of stress. I frowned at their stupidity. Sam finished looking at the file and he handed it back to the guy before we all left the same way we came in.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing," Sam suggested as we went down the stairs.

"How many times in dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean said back. I sighed, Dean was right.

"Ah, almost never," Sam said.

Dean looked at him. "Exactly."

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter," I proposed as we got out of the morgue and into the sunlight. Dean nodded and we walked to the car before getting in and driving towards the Shoemaker's place.

* * *

><p>We got in through the open door into the house filled with people of all ages all dressed formal. The first thing I noticed was how underdressed we were. I glanced at my clothes that consisted of a black shirt, blue jacket, blue skinny jeans, and my safety boots. Oh yeah, underdressed was an underestimation.<p>

"Feel like we're underdressed," I whispered to Sam and Dean. We looked around and there were people conversing and eating like it was some kind of gathering instead of a service.

I huffed out a breath, annoyed. I shook my head as I followed Dean and Sam deeper into the house. I saw Dean talking to an old man and I walked over to them quickly wanting to know what they were talking about.

"We'd like to give our condolences to Mr. Steven's daughter; can you show us where she is?" Dean politely asked.

"Sure, this way," the old man said back as he walked out to the backyard where he pointed to a few girls sitting together. Dean nodded in thanks and then we all walked towards the girls.

A blond was sitting in one of the chairs and a brunette who looked young enough to be in high school was on a couch next to her with another blond. I was gonna call them by their hair color until I figured their names.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked the brunette. Then I frowned, how did Dean know her name?

"Yeah," the brunette said. I remembered then that the police report and the newspaper both said the daughters' names.

"Hi uh—we're really sorry," Sam said softly.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. All the girls looked Sam and Dean up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Lexi. We worked with your dad," Sam said as an explanation.

"You did?" Donna asked suspiciously, looking at blonde number two briefly, but it was directed at me than at them.

I explained quickly, before my brothers could. "They did," pointing at Sam and Dean, "I'm his sister," I pointed at Dean since he looked like me more than Sam did. She nodded in acknowledgement but she still looked suspicious.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke," Dean shook his head in sadness.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," blonde number two said rudely. But I wasn't focusing; instead I was looking at the youngest girl sitting down next to Donna. She looked young enough to be just about thirteen years old and she had a really guilty look on her face.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Donna said to calm the blonde next to her.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean tried to find out more about the death.

"No," Donna shook her head, sighing. That's when the little girl turned around.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." She argued with her sister, I'm assuming.

"Lily, don't say that," Donna said with a pitying look on her face. So she _is_ her little sister. I perked up however; it was people like Lily that usually knew the truth, little girls and boys who no one believed.

I was curious to see what Lily thought the cause of death was. "What?" I asked her softly.

But Donna turned to me instead, "I'm sorry, she's just upset," she said, shaking her head.

Lily shook her head again, "No, it happened because of me."

Donna shook her head firmly. "Sweetie, it didn't."

I frowned and walked around the big girls till I reached her, "Lily," I bent down to Lily's level so that I could look into her eyes, making sure she could see that she could trust me, "why would you say something like that?" I questioned her gently.

"Right before he died, I said it," she looked at me sadly. I glanced at Sam and Dean to see them listening intently to us.

"You said what?" I pried.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," I froze. Bloody Mary? Bloody Mary?! Bloody-_fucking_-Mary?! "She took his eyes, that's what she does." Everyone was silent for a minute while I was internally panicking. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw realization dawn on Sam and Dean's faces.

Donna's voice snapped me out of my thoughts of horror. "That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault," I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time they go through this conversation.

Dean spoke up when he realized that I wasn't going to say anything. "I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Both Sam and I turned to Dean at his question then back to Lily for the answer. That was a smart question.

"No, I don't think so," but she sounded unsure like she truly did believe it was what's-her-face that did this. I squeezed Lily's hands in assurance but I think my hand was shaking too much to provide any comfort. I gave her a smile then stood back up next to Sam and Dean.

"Well, we're really sorry for your loss," Sam said. Donna nodded with a small smile and then we started walking back towards the house.

"You look pale, Lex," Dean said with a smirk. I grimaced at him.

Everyone knew of my absolute fear from Bloody Mary. She was one of those very few things that scared the hell out of me. I know, someone like me, shouldn't be afraid from something like this. Especially since I spend my life destroying stuff like that; but I think it had something to do with the fact that Bloody Mary was once upon a time innocent and that she turned pure evil due to what happened to her. Or maybe it was due to the fact that I have never seen her so I didn't know what to expect or how to kill her.

All I knew for a fact that Bloody Mary scared the crap out of me. Suddenly, I wish we took the other case last night when we were deciding where to go.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Dean nudged me and I realized that we were in a part of the house that I haven't seen before. A quick assessment of my surroundings informed me that I was upstairs to presumably check the murder scene. The three of us kept walking down a hallway and looking at doors as we went along. We came to a stop at the only door open, which of course had to be the fucking bathroom.

Sam pushed the door open and I held my breath, half expecting Bloody Mary to come jumping at me holding an ax. I let out my breath when I realized the bathroom only contained the normal stuff. No bloody looking girl anywhere in sight, only traces of dried blood on the marble-white floor.

I would've expected them to clean the bathroom out better than that considering they still lived here. Weren't they disturbed by the fact that this was their father's blood on the floor?

"The Bloody Mary legend; did dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked us while we all peaked into the bathroom, none of us wanting to step into the bathroom.

"Not that I know of," said Dean. Of course dad didn't, he left the shitty stuff to us.

Dean being the brave one opened the lights to the bathroom and stepped in. I was tempted to snatch him back out but I restrained myself knowing I wouldn't survive his teasing if I did. Sam soon followed him inside, each of them looking around the bathroom looking for any clues. I. however, stayed where I was, not wanting to go inside—just in case—like the good girl I was.

Sam stooped down to the floor and touched the red, he rubbed his fingers together then looked at me, nodding, confirming it was blood. "I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play…" he hesitated saying her name and I cringed inwardly at the next words out of his mouth, "Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, no one dies from it."

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening," Dean suggests and I flinched at the fact that we're in the one place where Bloody Mary was real.

Sam noticed how weird I was acting and walked back to me. "Lex, are you okay?"

I nodded, not sure how strong my voice was. Dean looked over at us and let out a chuckle. "You don't remember?" He asked Sam.

"Remember what?" Sam questions looking from Dean to me and back.

"That she's really scared of…" he glances at the mirror quickly before going back to us, "Blood Mary?" Though he says her name in a lower voice. I wanted so badly to punch him for making fun but I was scared to go into the bathroom.

"You still are?" Sam asks me, incredulously.

I shrugged nonchalantly pretending that I didn't care. Sam saw through my act anyways and put his arm around me. See? This was why he was my favorite brother. I stuck my tongue out at Dean feeling like a five year old and crossed my arms for good measure. He rolled his eyes at me and went back to checking every corner of the bathroom.

"So the place where the legend began?" Sam goes back to the issue at hand and walks a little further in the bathroom with me at his side to stand next to Dean who shrugged his shoulders. "But according to the legend, the person who says—" Dean opened the medicine-cabinet-mirror to look inside it. Sam and I both look at the mirror that was now facing us. I grimaced at my reflection and quickly slammed my hand against it to shut it. "The person, who says you know what, gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets instead, yeah," I speak up and both Sam and Dean look at me.

"Right." Sam says.

"Never heard anything like that before," Dean said, eyeing the mirror. "Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, 'you know who' scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to." Sam says. Right at that moment, we all heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. They got louder and louder while the three of us scrambled to hide.

Once we realized that three fully grown adults cannot hide in the bathtub, we walked out of the bathroom slowly like that will maybe hide the fact that we shouldn't be here doing god knows what in the suspicious-looking bathroom.

We looked to our right where I saw that blonde girl from downstairs, one of Donna's friends.

"What are you doing up here?" She said with a smile. Why was she smiling? I had no idea.

"We…uh," Dean looked at me and Sam for a good excuse but Sam and I just nodded at him in encouragement. "We had to go to the bathroom."

I resisted the urge to face palm at what Dean said. God only knows, how many ways that could be understood wrong.

"Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean told her again but she was smarter than I gave her credit for.

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself," she said right back.

"No, I know, I meant—"

The girl interrupted Dean before he could finish, "And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" Oh god, we so do not need this right now. "So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming," I nearly let out a really loud laugh at her threat. Oh yeah, screaming. I'm terrified.

Sam held up a hand sensing I was about to get mad at the girl to calm things. "Alright, alright. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam said opting for the truth.

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a typical sign of a stroke." I told her. She looked at me in doubt. "We think it might be something else," something much more terrifying than a _stroke_.

"Like what?" She questioned.

I hesitated on what to tell her; Sam beat me to it. "Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth," Sam said in that tone he used when he was trying to get someone to believe he was innocent.

Worked every damn time.

"So…if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean challenged her but she stayed silent, contemplating what we told her.

"Who are you, cops?" The girl questioned. Immediately, I could tell that she was convinced with what Sam told her.

"Something like that," Dean smirked.

"I'll tell you what: Here," Sam reached into his pocket, pulling out a paper and pen and started writing his cell phone number down. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary…just give us a call." He hands her the paper as the three of us walk down the hallway leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>We walked into the public library just as Dean finished talking about how delicious the bacon-cheese burgers were down the diner we just ate at. Then he started talking again except it was about something important, "Alright, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—like a local woman who died nasty," Dean suggested.<p>

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread, it's hard. I mean, there's like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more," Sam spoke, listing the stories on his fingers.

"Don't forget the one where she's Queen Elizabeth's sister," I mentioned and Sam frowned even more, not liking the fact that the story stretched all the way to England.

"Alright, so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked us as we turned around a corner, heading to where the computers were located.

I narrowed my eyes in thought, preparing myself to face up to this. "Every version's got a few things in common," I started, "it's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." I said. Sam nodded while Dean scowled.

"Well, that sounds annoying," he said.

Sam shook his head though turning to the computers we now stood in front of. "No. it won't be so bad, as long as we…" He looked at the computers which all say 'Out of Order' on pieces of paper taped to the screens. Then he lets out a humorless chuckle. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

I sighed, this was just our luck. Silently, we all frowned and each headed to the section closest to us. I ended up walking towards the section with the local newspapers.

I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs, and reached for the closest box towards me. This one was labeled '1991'. Oh well, guess I was starting with the 90s.

* * *

><p>I look up at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing that it's been three hours since I started looking through newspapers. I stand up stretching my back and hearing it crack from sitting bent over for so long. I take a look around noticing the mess I left around the spot I was sitting in. Quickly, I put all the newspapers back in their respected boxes and put the boxes back where I found them, disappointed that I didn't find anything of help.<p>

It was right as I put the last box back in its place that I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Turning around fully, heart beating fast, I looked around wildly searching for whatever flashed beside me.

Except there was nothing at all, everything was how it looked ever since I came here. I shook my head to clear my eyes. I have been reading for too long.

Slowly, with my hand over my gun, I walked out of the corner I was in, and to where I last recall hearing Sam and Dean. I kept walking to the other side of the library deliberately keeping my eyes open for anything weird.

I rounded a corner and sighed in relief as I saw Dean lying down in a couch with a book on his face to block out the lights and Sam on a table, with various books open in front of him. He smiled as he saw me heading towards him.

"Find anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing at all." He sighed and shook his head too in answer to what he knew I was going to ask him next. Then I pointed over at Dean, "Is he asleep?"

Sam heaved a sigh and shrugged like Dean was better off not getting involved with research. "He started reading that book before he realized that it would be more of use lying on his face."

I laughed as I walked over to Dean, already forgetting about earlier. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, we're leaving." I said as I slapped his leg, making it fall on the floor. He jolted awake looking around as if the world was ending. "Calm down, we're in the library, researching, on Bloody Mary, you know? Our case, the reason we actually came here…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Ready to go?" Dean asked us. Sam and I nodded and started walking towards the exit.

* * *

><p>We reached the motel after we made a stop for some gas and food. Both Sam and Dean were discussing the case, while I sat in the backseat, tired as hell. I thought of the last time I got sleep and faintly recalled getting a few hours during our drive to Toledo.<p>

That's why the moment we got in the room, I took off my shoes and jacket and flung myself on the nearest bed which happened to be Dean's but I didn't care.

"You're gonna sleep?" Dean asked disbelievingly. "Come help us find out what killed Mr. Shoemaker," Dean said as I turned around to stare him down.

"I already did, Dean. While you, Sir, were taking a nap in the library. Sam and I should rest; you on the other hand should stay up and actually do something productive," _like leave the bed to me_, but I didn't say that out loud.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds then turned around and went towards the table next to the window and opened Sam's laptop. He was probably going to watch porn. I stopped watching him after he looked up at me and winked while Sam was changing. I stifled a giggle and went back to find a good spot on the bed.

After fidgeting for a moment, I finally relaxed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt warmth on my face that turned the back of my lids orange. I let out a small smile as I felt the sun shining on my face. The weather wasn't too hot; it was warm enough to turn your cheeks red with a slight breathe that ruffled my hair. I stretched, arching my back on the soft ground. I settled down once more not willing to waste time on anything other than enjoying the silence.<p>

But the peace didn't last for long when I suddenly realized that the last time I was awake I was in bed in a dirty motel with Sam and Dean. I opened my eyes and quickly stood up assessing my surroundings.

I was in a beautiful meadow with budding flowers all around me. The grass looked so green that it was hard to tell if it was real or fake. Roses all around me were fully grown. It was weird though, because there were no bushes that the roses grew from, just roses sticking out from the ground. I frowned harder as I realized that they weren't natural. Far in the distance I could see a lake but for all I know it could've been a mirage. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight.

All in all, it looked perfect which was why I was starting to freak out.

"You shouldn't be here," a melodic voice said from behind me.

I let out the most girlish shriek ever that I would deny if someone ever questioned me about as I spun around and stared at the same gorgeous boy from my dreams before. I felt my eyes widen in shock at just how beautiful he actually was in the sunshine.

With the sun shining down on us, I truly saw his features, so perfect that he seems unreal just like the place we were in. I looked up at his jaw first and how straight his jawline was then my eyes traveled to his cheekbones so high and sharp. Then my eyes traveled to his nose where, just like the rest of him, was perfect. His lips were next, so red and plump that I had to physically restrain myself from running my fingers on them. My eyes skipped over his however, knowing once I looked into them I'd be lost, and went to his hair. It looked soft and silky with a few strands falling over his forehead; I wanted to run my hand through his hair just so I can feel how soft it is beneath my hand.

His eyes though, when I looked into them, took my breath away. His eyes were so blue that I'm sure the sky envied them. They were scrunched up with what I realized was amusement and I slapped myself internally to focus on the problem at hand, like how much his lips were kissable or…

_Stop!_ Focus brain.

I took a deep breath and looked once more in his eyes, "Who are you?" I asked him the question I was dying to know the answer to.

"You never answered my question," he said instead.

"You never asked one," I retorted back just as quickly. The perks of growing up with Dean Winchester.

His eyes flashed quickly to look behind me to stare at something in the distance before settling back on me once more.

"You shouldn't be here."

"You already said that." I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer from him.

He sighed, "My name is Lucas."

Lucas? _Lucas?_ "Lucas?!"

"Is there a problem?" He tilted his head to the side.

Well, yeah! How can such a mundane name be given to someone so…so…heavenly? "No."

He nodded like he was actually expecting me to say yes, there was a problem with Lucas.

"You should leave," Lucas, gorgeous boy with the silver blue eyes, said.

I was taken back; rude much? "Excuse me?" I said, shocked.

"You heard me." I looked into his eyes to try and decipher his rapid change in mood but all I got was coldness instead of the warmth that was there earlier.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but you're the one in my dream so you're the one that should leave," I forced my body to turn away from him. I stared once more at the beautiful roses. I breathed in the fresh air and the smell of roses. I held my breath trying to lose myself.

"Dream?" I heard his confused voice. "This isn't a dream, Lexi."

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for air, quickly inhaling oxygen into my lungs. Why did it feel like I haven't been breathing for hours? "Lexi?" I heard Dean's voice from next to me. I looked over at him and noticed the windows behind him were dark. There was light coming in from the bathroom casting a path towards the bed I was sitting in. The first light of dawn cast a light shadow over Sam in the other bed who was lying on his side breathing evenly. And there was light illuminating Dean's face from my laptop in front of him on the table. "Lexi?" He questioned again.<p>

It took me another moment to gather my surroundings and figure out where the hell I was. "Sorry, weird dream," I whispered softly not wanting to wake Sam up.

"What is it with you and weird dreams?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Err, nothing?" I averted his eyes, deciding to stare at the blankets rolled around my feet.

"Lexi, don't lie to me."

He closed the laptop and pivoted on his chair to stare at me.

_Shit. I'm in trouble now. _

"Seriously, nothing is going on. You've never had a weird dream before?" I smirked at him.

"I've never had a weird dream from before where I couldn't wake up."

"What?" I asked him, surprised.

"You were sleeping fine until you became very still. I tried waking you up but it was like talking to the dead. Wanna explain to me why? Was it a nightmare?" He leaned towards me with careful eyes like he expected me to bolt any moment.

"I'm not…they're not nightmares."

"Yeah, okay." He looked away for a moment before he turned back to me, "Why don't you and Sam want to tell me about what's going on with you two?" He asked, and even though he was looking away from me, I could still sense the hurt in his voice.

"I don't know about Sam but I'm not hiding anything from you. They really are just weird dreams, not nightmares," I frowned at the look of worry in his eyes. "Dean, it's probably nothing. But I'll research it, okay? I'm not in danger or anything, just so you know. Don't worry," I added.

He snorted and leaned back, "I wasn't worried," he said like I wasn't his _sister_. As if I didn't _know_ him like the back of my hand. "Anyways, I've searched archives of the people who used to live here by the name Mary. No one fits the bill. And I scanned records of strange deaths in the area. Nothing. Got any ideas?" He asked.

"How about searching for any deaths tagged with the word mirror? Could lead you to something. I'm gonna take a shower and go out to get breakfast," I got off the bed and saw him nod from the corner of my eye.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked for the duffle bag I knew had Tylenol in it.

_Headaches were so not my thing. _

* * *

><p>I heard Dean's voice through the door while I was trying to shift the coffee holder and the paper bag to one hand so I can open the door.<p>

"'Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" I heard Dean ask.

Sam's voice was too soft for me to hear but I heard Dean's muttered, "Yeah, sure," then another pause. "Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary," I guess Dean took my advice.

I gave up trying to open the door and kicked it once with my leg. Silence followed and then Dean was in front me. "What took you so long?" Dean asked as he took the coffee from me.

I walked in the room and closed the door behind me. Sam was sitting up on the bed and he ruffled my hair as I walked past him towards the table. But his heart wasn't in it. He sighed and threw himself back on the bed.

"Long line," I answered Dean when I remembered his question.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet," Sam said while he stared at the ceiling.

Dean took a big gulp of his coffee then continued his earlier conversation. "I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary," he closed the book that was lying on the table and he took a seat on the pulled out chair.

Right at that moment, Sam's cellphone rung through the air. He grabbed it off the bed and glanced at the screen before he flipped it open. "Hello?" Sam mumbled through the phone.

Dean and I stared at him as his eyes widened throwing himself off the bed. "When?"

Another pause and both Dean and I stood up as he motioned for us to get out of the room. Dean grabbed his keys off the table and walked to the door. I heard Sam talk behind me, "Okay, okay, just calm down. Where should we meet you?" After a moment, he flipped his phone shut.

We got into the Impala and we looked at each other. Sam spoke first, "Charlie—the girl we gave our number to—said that the third girl that was sitting with Donna yesterday, Jill, was found dead this morning. Her eyes were bled out and she was in the bathroom, on the floor in front her bathroom mirror. Charlie's waiting for us in International Park."

Without a word, Dean pulled out and we headed straight for the park. I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>I spotted Charlie sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. It wasn't crowded and she was sitting with her face down. We walked closer to her until we were a few feet away. "Charlie?" Sam murmured softly.<p>

She looked up immediately and began sobbing. Her eyes were swollen and there were tear marks all over her face. I felt bad for her. No one deserved to lose someone they loved.

Dean sat down on the backrest of the bench Charlie was on, Sam and I continued standing. "Tell us what happened, Charlie," I said.

"J-Jill called me yesterday w-while I was d-driving home, we…talked about w-what L-Lily said, a-about how…B-B-Bloody Mary k-killed…" she took a deep breath, "Jill thought she was being funny and she said it, three times. Nothing happened while I was on the phone with her, then—" the sobs took over and she bent down covering her face. I sat next to her and patted her back.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes, they were gone," she kept sobbing. I looked over at Sam and his eyes were full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"And she said it," Sam looked at me then at Dean behind me. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" She looked up at us like if we said she was insane this would all be okay.

Too bad it didn't actually work like that.

"No, you're not insane," Dean spoke from behind me.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse," I looked at her but she was sobbing again into her hands.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained," Sam said as we looked at him.

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help," Dean finished for him.

"My help with what?"

"We need to take a look at where she died," I explained.

"But that's in her bedroom. How are you gonna get in?" She asked confusedly.

"That's where you come in," I said slowly.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. If you want us to stop anyone else from getting hurt then you have to help us get in her room and help us figure this thing out."

It took her a moment to give us her consent but she gave it.

* * *

><p>"Dean," I called out as I reached the windowsill in front of Jill's room. I crouched on it then held out my hands to catch the duffle bag Dean threw me.<p>

Quickly, Dean grabbed the water pipe and ascended till he reached where I was then watched as Sam made the same movements. Once we were safely next to the window, I looked through the glass pane and saw Charlie lock the door to Jill's bedroom. Quickly, she unlatched the window and pushed it upwards. I jumped in first and took the duffle bag with me. Sam and Dean followed right after me.

I set the bag on the bed and started going through it. I heard Dean slide the window shut. Sam stood next to me and looked over at Charlie, "What did you tell Jill's mom?"

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," I pulled out the video camera out of the bag and Dean shut the curtains.

"Great," I smiled at her.

"I hate lying to her," she told us.

"Trust us; this is for the greater good. Hit the lights," Dean told Charlie

She walked quickly and turned the lights off. The bedroom was suddenly light-less and it took a second for my eyes to adjust. "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Dean said distractedly.

I handed Sam the camera after I turned it on. Dean grabbed the duffle bag and took out the EMF meter. Sam fumbled with the camera before he leaned it towards me, "Hey, night vision," I pressed a button at the top of the camera. "Thanks." He started recording. "Perfect," he aimed the camera at Dean.

Dean noticed and turned around a bit so that his ass stuck out, "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He winked at the camera and Sam and I let out a chuckle. I saw Charlie release a small smile.

Sam walked away with the camera, opening Jill's closet door and began filming around the mirror. Dean started walking around the room with the EMF meter in his hand. I stood closer to Charlie and put my hand around her shoulders silently watching them look for a trace of any ghost or spirit.

"So I don't get it. I mean…the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam broke the silence. I felt Charlie shiver next to me.

"Beats me." Dean shrugged his shoulders. He walked past us as Sam closed the closet door. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place," he looked at Charlie.

"It's just a joke," she said looking scared.

"Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time," Dean stated.

Sam headed in the bathroom while Dean walked slowly around the bed.

"Hey," Sam called out. Dean and I quickly turned towards him. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, why?" I asked him.

"I think I found something," Dean threw the keys of the Impala at me. I caught them in the air and headed towards the window. The sunlight streaming in through the window blinded my eyesight for a moment. But I quickly opened the latch on the window and threw it open. I got out on the windowsill then grabbed the pipe with one hand while I grabbed the ledge with the other. Dangling my legs, I jumped down and landed in a crouch.

I ran to the car hidden in the alley next to the house we were checking out. Then I turned around the car till I reached the trunk. I picked out the key from the keychain and unlocked it, reaching in for the floorboard that lifted to show the arsenal hidden underneath.

Shotguns, bullets, knives, and all kinds of serial killer tools were placed in their compartments. I scanned them quickly until I found what I was looking for. Quickly grabbing the tube and checking the batteries, I slammed the trunk closed and winced.

If Dean knew I slammed the trunk that hard, he'd kill me.

I ran back the same way I came from and paused below Jill's window. Taking a few steps back, I ran towards the house and jumped grabbing the pipe again climbing up. Eighteen years of learning how to climb on trees in the woods behind nameless motels do come in handy. I reached the ledge and knocked twice on the window.

Dean's face appeared as he threw the curtains back and opened the window. I jumped in and threw the Dean the keys back. "Here," I waved the black light at Sam. He nodded and went quickly to the bathroom.

"You got it in one minute and eighteen seconds, not bad," Dean grinned at me. I smirked in smugness. Then I noticed Charlie looking at us weirdly.

Before I could explain to Charlie, Sam carried the mirror of the bathroom out to Jill's bed and laid it on the bed face down. I threw him the black light and he caught it easily then peeled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror.

Sam shined the black light over the back of the mirror making us all lean in so that we could see. I saw a handprint, and the words 'Gary Bryman' written in childlike handwriting.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read, sounding shocked. We all looked at her.

"You know who that is?" I asked her.

"No."

Sam switched off the black light. "Well, we have a lead, let's go." I said as I grabbed the black light and threw it in the duffle bag. Sam picked the mirror again and he and Dean carefully put it back in place. "Go back downstairs and meet us at the car." I told Charlie. She carefully unlocked the door and got out, closing it without making a noise. "She'd make a good hunter," Dean snorted as he came back out from the bathroom with Sam trailing behind.

"Everyone would make a good hunter with the right motivation."

* * *

><p>I typed Gary Bryman in the required fields on the public records website. I hit enter and three search results came up. I clicked on the first one and frowned at what I read.<p>

Later, I ran up to Dean, Sam, and Charlie who were sitting down on a bench in front of the Public Library. I slowed down as I reached them and they looked up at me when I stopped directly in front them. "So, Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver," I shrugged at the irrelevant information that I found. This seriously had nothing to do with anything.

"Oh my god," Charlie suddenly said. We all looked at her.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"Jill drove that car."

It took me a second to connect the dots but then I got it. Dean spoke before I could though, "We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."

* * *

><p>"How are you gonna do this?" Charlie asked us.<p>

"Stall her, make sure she doesn't go upstairs at all," I said firmly. We got out of the car, Charlie heading towards the front door while the rest of us went to the back of the house.

There was a tree in the backyard close enough we can jump from, to one of the windows of the second floor. Sam and Dean stood back as I took ahold of a thick branch and hefted myself up. They always let me go first so that they'd be sure I wouldn't fall and hurt myself. Not that I could actually fall but try telling them that.

Once I was at the top of the tree, I looked across at the ledge of the window closest to me. Quickly, I swung back from two branches and then leaped towards the ledge. I caught it easily and quickly hoisted my body on the windowsill. Thankfully, it was unlocked. I got in and turned in a circle looking around me.

There were pink walls with a few dolls on one side of the room. The other wall had drawings hung up. The bed's covering had pictures of butterflies.

I'm guessing this is Lily's room.

I heard muted thuds and then Dean and Sam were both entering the same way I came through. We all walked towards the door and with hunter's agility and silence we ran towards the bathroom.

We all got in and Dean closed the door softly behind us. Sam handed me the black light and then he unscrewed the mirror from the medicine cabinet.

Slowly, he set it down on the floor and I switched on the black light. We hunched over the back of the mirror with light revealing what we expected. There was the same handprint on it and I shivered thinking about how that was Bloody Mary's _handprint_ and the words 'Linda Shoemaker' in the same ugly handwriting.

"Linda…Shoemaker," Sam read aloud. I sat back while Dean picked it back up and screwed it in place once again.

* * *

><p>We rang the doorbell and Donna opened the door for us. "Can I help you?" She asked us.<p>

"Yeah actually, may we come in?" Sam said in that tone that made people trust him. She looked at us suspiciously but then Charlie came and she nodded at Donna.

Donna opened the door all the way and motioned with her hands to come in. We stepped inside the house but didn't go in any further. "Yes?"

Dean and I both looked at Sam and I could tell that he wanted to roll his eyes at us. "Uh, was Linda Shoemaker your mom?"

Suddenly, she stood up straight and looked at us sharply, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important," Sam said.

Charlie came to stand next to us and looked over at Donna. "Yeah. Linda's my mom, okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave."

So Linda and Gary are both dead. They were both accidents. And their deaths were related to the people who were killed. Jill killed Gary. But Steven didn't kill Linda. Unless Donna was lying and her dad really did kill her mom.

"Now Donna, just listen—" Dean started but she interrupted before he could continue.

"Get out of my house," she screamed at us then ran upstairs. Dean clenched his hands into fists.

I looked over at Charlie when started talking, "Oh my god. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe," I muttered as Dean and Sam nodded.

"I think I should stick around," she nodded her head at the stairs.

Dean nodded, "Alright. Whatever you do, don't—"

"Believe me, I won't say it."

* * *

><p>"So what now?" I said as I took off my jacket, boots, and flung myself at the nearest bed.<p>

I heard sighs and a bit of shuffling before it became quiet. The room was dark since it was night outside. A lamp was on next to the wall with all the clippings of newspapers, pictures, and our personal notes. There was another one by the bed that cast a soft light, and the blue light from the laptop in front of Dean.

"I'm gonna do a nationwide search for Mary," Dean stated.

A few moments passed before I heard Sam speak, "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?"

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Huh, that's actually a good idea.

The sound of the printing machine suddenly came on. A low whirring noise that matched the eerie mood we were in.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town," Sam said as I felt the bed dip next to my legs. I moved my legs till I felt Sam's back just to make sure.

I heard keyboard noises and then the printing machine again. "I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"

Sam interrupted, "The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Dean agreed.

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died."

They kept finishing each other's thoughts and it made me smile; how well they worked together. They really were good hunters.

I recalled all the stories I've read about mirrors before and listed them, "Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors—that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them," they both looked at me surprised that I wasn't asleep and nodded in agreement.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it," Dean concluded.

"Whether you're the one who summoned her or not," Sam finished.

"Take a look at this," Dean handed Sam one of the papers he printed then the printing noise came back on. When it was done, Dean handed him another paper. Sam passed one of them to me then the second one.

"Looks like the same handprint," I told them.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana," Dean read off the laptop screen.

I frowned, "Indiana?" What is she doing all the way over here then?

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

I looked at one of the pictures closely, it was of a mirror, and there was a bloody handprint that resembled the handprint we saw on the back of the mirrors in Jill and Donna's house. What caught my attention was what looked like the beginnings of letters. "Look at what's written on the mirror," I handed Sam back the paper and he looked at it.

"T-R-E?" He handed Dean back the paper.

Dean glanced at the paper and then looked back the laptop's screen. He read for a moment then turned back to us, "Doesn't say anything about that." He started reading again, "Mary was nineteen, won two beauty pageants. On March twenty-nine, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her. Her eyes were cut out and she bled to death." I flinched at the brutality of her death. No one deserved to die like that, especially an innocent person.

"Does it say who killed her?" I asked Dean.

"No, they couldn't identify the murderer. But the detective that was in charge of her case lives in Fort Wayne, Indiana, we can go talk to him, find out where she's buried."

Sam nodded and I grunted out a response; I should probably sleep so that I'd be awake for tomorrow. "We'll go tomorrow, talk to him," Dean closed the laptop and walked over the small fridge in the room and grabbed a beer then sat down on the couch turning the TV on. "Call Charlie, make sure she's okay."

Sam got off the bed and pulled out his phone. I lost focus, getting comfortable on the pillow.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall, not sure if this was a dream or a memory. Lately, my dreams have been so vivid that it was hard to distinguish them from reality. My hand subconsciously drifted to my back, my heart beating faster when I didn't find my gun. I never went anywhere without my gun unless I had another weapon.<p>

I looked down at my feet, hoping to find my pocket knife tucked into my boots even when I felt the cold linoleum underneath my bare feet. That was indication enough that this was a dream. I don't think I'm actually crazy enough to leave without my shoes on.

My dreams were weird lately—aside from the fact that my imagination had enough juice to create someone as beautiful as Lucas—they didn't feel as the rest of my normal dreams. When I normally dreamt, I wasn't fully conscious like this. I could still feel, sure, but I never quite had a thought process. Not to mention, they weren't as vivid and they were always hazy, like looking through a dirty window.

I heard a low murmur and all of my focus turned to my surroundings. Dad would really flip if he knew I was getting lost inside my head like this. It looked like I was walking down a strange hallway of a large home. Gas lit brass wall scones lighted my path but cast eerie shadows giving an innocent flower arrangement the illusion of a beast of many heads and far reaching tentacles on the wall behind it. I shivered as I passed by, unconsciously stepping away to avoid its grasp.

All the wooden doorways were closed shut save one at the far end of the lengthy hall which seemed to grow in size with each step I took. The door was only slightly ajar but enough so a small ray of light hit the floor in front of it.

The murmurs kept growing louder as I got closer to the door. Soon, I could make out distinct voices. It sounded like a girl and a couple of guys. Once I got close enough to the door, I peeked in.

My eyes widened as I saw Lucas lying in a very wide bed, there was a lot of red on the bed sheets and I had enough experience to immediately identify as blood. Next to him on the bed was a man that looked old enough to be forty. He had slightly white hair and he was dressed in a blue V-neck sweater with a white shirt under it and slightly off white pants. The other guy in the room was dressed in a normal shirt and dark jeans. The last person was a girl and she was dressed in a floor-length black skirt and a tank top that might have been white a long time ago.

Who the _fuck_ were those people?

Oh well, it was my dream anyway. Might as well announce my presence; I pushed open the door and cleared my throat, standing in the middle of the entryway.

Startled was an underestimation of the multiple reactions I got. All four heads turned towards me and they all let out gasps. I smirked; this was getting better by the second.

"Who—Lucas, is this _her_?" The girl was the first to break the silence. She said 'her' as if she knew exactly who I was. I've never even seen her in my entire life.

"How did you find me?" Lucas spoke this time and just like that all of my attention was on him ignoring everyone else around me. His voice sounded raspy and rough, I repressed the shiver that wanted to run down my spine. I quickly scanned his body and I instantly noticed that he was shirtless. It was exactly hard to miss but what grabbed my attention was the long gash—about three or four inches—across his hip. It was still oozing blood, dangerously fast and I could tell that it needed stitches even from all the way across the room. "Lexi?"

Well, he won't die in my dream. Directly switching to hunter mode, I walked over to the bed to the side he was lying on. I saw a first aid kit on the bedside table and the strangers made a path for me, easing away from where I was huddled around Lucas now.

"That's gonna need stitches," I told him as I found a needle and a thread in the box. I slid the thread through the top of the curved needle and tied it twice, the motions already memorized by my hand thanks to years of stitching Sam and Dean countless times. Once the needle and thread were ready for use, I did a quick assessment of the room I was in noting how big it was. Thankfully, I found what I was looking for; the bathroom's door right next to the door I came in. I jogged to it and went inside, grabbing the nearest hand towel I saw and wetting it.

I went back to the bed, once again kneeling by the side. I gently ran the towel around the cut, cleaning it out and removing all the blood leaking out. Once I could actually see the wound, I noticed how deep it was. I looked up at his face, he was looking right back at me. It made me slightly nervous but I focused back at where my hands were.

I pressed the rag on the wound, "Hold this for a second," I motioned for the person closest to me which turned out to be the boy that looked no older than me.

Once again, I stood up and grabbed the liquor bottle I spotted on my way to the bathroom. Turning back, I noticed how the oldest man in the room was staring at me like I was a foreign creature.

I took the rag when I was seated next to Lucas's thigh, his wound directly in front of me. The boy let go of the towel and I took it off the cut and put it on the top of the bottle in my hand. I flipped it upside down twice then put it on the floor beside the bed. "This is going to sting," I warned Lucas but before he could do anything, I pressed the rag against his wound for a moment trying to make sure that it was completely disinfected.

I grabbed the needle off the bed and also wiped it down with the cloth. Once I was satisfied, I threw the hand towel next to Lucas on the other side of the bed. I leaned closer to his hip and looked up at his face, "This might hurt."

"It's okay," his voice sounded soft now, eyes trailing my every move. I nodded and went back to work.

Grabbing the skin around the wound, I held it tightly so that the skin came together and shut the wound. Starting at the edge, I pierced the skin with the needle angling it downwards slightly then to the other piece skin and pulling it out from the other side of the wound. I heard a low hiss release from his mouth and felt his body tense under my hands. "Relax, it'll hurt more if you tense up," I paused until I felt his body relax once more but I saw his hands clench by his sides. I resumed the rhythmic motions of the needle.

When I got to the top of the wound, I made my down again, zigzagging the stitches so that they wouldn't tear. Fast, I reached my starting point and I knotted the thread before I leaned down and cut the thread with my teeth.

Grabbing the liquor bottle once more, I tilted it down so that the golden liquid fell on his sun-kissed skin. He really did hiss this time when the liquid ran over the wound. I stood back up and drew a bandage that I covered the wound with. Then I found pain killers. I took out two and grabbed the liquor bottle again.

"Here, take these, they'll ease the pain," I handed him the pills and then the bottle. He placed the pills on his tongue and then washed them down with the—what I noted now—whiskey.

"Thanks," he said and it took an immense amount of willpower for me to not reach down and run my hand through the hair that has fallen across his forehead.

"Don't mention it."

"So!" Suddenly a booming voice said from behind and I almost dropped the bottle from hands from my surprise of suddenly noticing we weren't alone in the room.

"Not now, Jules." Then he turned to me, "Lexi, you need to wake up."

I stared at him in shock, I stitch him up and he's back to wanting me out of my own dream. Jesus.

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, placing my hand right over his heart. I could feel the steady beat underneath my palm and I nearly fell over. I stared in his blue eyes, sharp as ice and warm as honey. "Please Lexi, wake up."

I was good with just staring into his eyes really.

"Focus on the rhythm," he tightened his hand around mine, pressing it deeper into his skin. "Wake up."

His heart was beating slow and steady. Every beat and a half, a second passed. "I don't want to wake up. Why do you always tell me to wake up?"

"Always?" He asked confusedly. "How many times have you seen me before?"

"I don't remember. I really don't care either." But the effect of my words was lost when I became conscious of where my hand was again. "Why do I keep dreaming of you?"

I heard a low voice from behind, "She thinks it's a dream," someone whispered. I was too focused on Lucas's eyes to actually look behind me. "I bet you she doesn't even know what she's doing." I think it was Jules talking. "That's bad."

Lucas's eyes kept darting between me and somewhere behind me. He had worry in his eyes and I honestly couldn't find any will in my body to actually give a fuck about who was saying what about me. This dream was outright strange from the beginning, I wasn't about to start asking questions now.

"When you've had dreams about me before, how did you wake up?" Lucas put all of his attention on me and it felt suffocating in a good way.

How did that even work?

"You always said something stupid," I said raising an eyebrow. I heard chuckles from behind me and I could see the start of a smile on his lips. But then I actually thought about his question, "I always woke up because you'd say something that surprised me. Something I didn't expect."

"Okay…" he looked thoughtful for a moment, "your name is Lexi, you're eighteen, and you're a hunter."

"Nope, no surprise there. I already know you know everything about me." He raised his eyebrows at me. "This is a dream which means you're in my head, my mind made you up so you know everything about me." I explained.

"She sounds convinced." I heard Jules whisper.

Suddenly, I felt pain explode from my side and I jumped away from the bed. "Did you just pinch me?!" I asked disbelievingly.

"You said surprise you," Lucas defended himself. But there was a small smirk on his pink, full lips.

"Yes! Surprise me, not hurt me!"

"I'm sorry," he said as he swung his legs to the side, sitting up straight. "C'mere," he reached out for my hand and I didn't resist.

Suddenly, one of his hands was behind my neck and the other was around my waist. Before I could even start to properly function, he tilted my head down and kissed me.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" I jumped up, sitting straight on the bed; I was back in the motel room with Sam and Dean sitting on the couch in front of me. There was sunlight streaming in through the window, it must have been like seven in the morning.<p>

"Lexi?" I heard their worried voices. They both came over to where I was sitting on the bed, sitting down on both sides of me. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just…it was just a really fucking weird dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked again.

"Err, no."

There really was no way to tell your brothers how there's this guy you keep dreaming about which tries so bad to always wake me up when I'm around and how my dream isn't actually a dream, and that the boy that keeps telling me to wake up kissed me to wake me up and maybe that kiss wasn't real except I could my lips tingling and my body felt electric and my heart was still pounding in my ears.

Yup, no way I could tell them that.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door then waited on the front porch. A middle-aged man opened the door after a minute, "Hello, are you Detective Smith?" I asked him.<p>

"Yes."

"We're reporters from the Wane paper, my name is Lexi, this is Sam and Dean," I pointed at my brothers with my hand, "we wanted to ask you about Mary Worthington," I finished.

He nodded, "Come in," he motioned with his hand for us to step inside. I heard Dean close the door behind us.

He went inside and we followed him, looking at the pictures we passed by, "I was on the job for thirty-five years—detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me."

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked him.

"You guys said you were reporters?" He asked us, guarded.

Sam answered him, already reading off the notepad he uses to write information on, "We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March twenty-ninth someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife," Sam listed what Dean told us last night about Mary.

"That's right."

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what _you_ think happened," Dean asked him catching on to the slight implication of what he said earlier about Mary's case.

He looked at Dean and then paused for a moment before he walked a little further inside the house in another room that looked like an office. He went to a file cabinet, pulling out a big box full with files. "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this," I saw Sam and Dean glance at each other briefly before they focused back on the detective. He opened one of the files to the picture Dean found on the computer yesterday showing it to us. "Now see that there? T-R-E?" Pointing to the same letters I noted last night on the mirror.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. The three of us huddled around the desk.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," I looked up at him, surprised.

"You know who it was?" I asked him.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon—Trevor Sampson," He pulled out a picture of a man wearing a suit and sunglasses. "And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked him.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, 'T'," he looked at us and I saw Sam write down in his notepad. "Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T''s wife about their affair."

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean always wanted physical proof or enough proof to prove. Did that make sense?

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional."

I nodded, understanding now, "But you could never prove it," I stated more than asked. Mary's spirit never moved on because she wanted justice.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." The detective shook his head sadly.

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked him, wanting to confirm the answer we already knew.

"Nope," he sat down and sighed, "if you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked him from where he was perched on the desk.

"She wasn't. She was cremated." Ha, there was never anything that easy.

Dean looked at me scowling but then he turned back to him and looked at the mirror in the picture, "What about that mirror?" he nodded at it, "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere, is it?"

The detective leaned back in the chair and shook his head, "Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

Damn, this was gonna be a long day.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked.

The detective reached for the box again, rummaging through it before he pulled out a paper and handed it to Sam. "Here you go."

Sam nodded and stood up. "Thanks for your time, Detective. We appreciate it." Sam said as we made our way back to the front door.

Once we were inside the Impala and on the road, Sam turned to us, "So what now? Do we actually call every family member and ask them if they have the mirror Mary spilled her blood on?"

Dean turned to Sam and pointedly gave him a look that said he didn't appreciate his sarcasm but I spoke before it could turn into a spat, "Just call them and ask about the mirror because you want to buy it, antiques and stuff." Sam looked at me and nodded.

"Who do you think I should start with?" Sam asked me this time.

"Uhh, not the mother, because she'll start crying if we ask her about her dead daughter; her father would probably be suspicious. Does she have any siblings?"

"Yeah, she has a brother," he said.

"Well, try him first then."

He nodded then took out his cellphone, flipping it open to dial the number that was listed next to each name. I sat back in the backseat of the car listening to Def Leppard's Rock of Ages as the road went by.

It takes an hour and fifty-one minutes to get to Fort Wayne from Toledo but Dean got us there in about fifty-eight minutes with the speed he drove at. It wouldn't take long for us to actually get back.

I looked at Sam again when I heard him start talking into the phone. "Hello, is this Mr. Worthington?" He paused. "My name is Mike Smith," I laughed at the random name he came up with. "I recently saw a picture of an antique mirror I heard you owned and I own an antique store close to Fort Wayne, I was wondering if maybe you can sell it to me?" I smiled at the excuse he came up with; it was pretty believable except for the picture of the mirror thing.

He paused for a long moment this time, listening to whatever the guy told him. "Oh, really? Ah, that's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well, maybe next time. Alright, thanks." He hung up.

"So?" Dean asked him.

"Mary's brother said that the mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it," he looked at Dean with a grimace, "one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

Dean shook his head at our bad luck, "So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam said.

"No, not somehow, it's for sure. Don't you remember the old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" I reminded them. "When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit," Dean theorizes.

"Yeah, but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," Dean glanced at us then looked back at the road.

Smash it. That really was our best shot. You can't burn glass, can you?

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam said as he turned around in his seat and looked at the road. There was nothing we could do now except wait till we get to Toledo.

Sam's phone suddenly rang and he flipped open, putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

Suddenly, he sat up straight and a concerned look came on his face. "Charlie?" He paused. "Charlie, calm down. You're saying you saw her?"

"Sam, tell her to go somewhere with no mirrors and to not look at anything that reflects until we get there." I told him.

He repeated it into the phone then flipped it shut. Without a word, Dean pressed the gas pedal and the car flew on the road.

* * *

><p>"Guys, cover up all the mirrors. The TV, the windows, the picture frames on the wall. Charlie, I'm gonna walk you over to the bed, okay? Don't open your eyes." I told her still holding her hands so that she wouldn't trip.<p>

I slowly walked her over to the nearest bed to the door, and then made her sit down. "Put your head on your knees," I ordered just to make sure she couldn't see the bloody bitch anywhere. I sat next to her as I watched Dean and Sam cover everything up with sheets. Then Sam took down all the pictures off the wall and placed them face-down on the other bed.

Sam came over and sat on the other side of the bed, "Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes, Charlie. It's okay, alright?" He said so softly and Charlie looked up slowly. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Sam continued, gently.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No. No. Not anytime soon." I shook my head firmly.

Dean came and sat on the bed, too, "Alright, Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said in that same soft tone he used with people like Charlie.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." She explained.

"That's not what we're talking about," she looked at him, understanding what he meant, and a tear fell from her eye. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret…where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend," she started and I noticed Sam look up at Dean then down at the bed and I frowned. "I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight…then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me…and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself'. And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead'. And I left. How could I say that?" She looked at Dean. "How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She put her face back on her knees and started crying again. But my attention was on Sam who was looking guiltily at Dean then back at Charlie.

Dean looked away from Charlie and at the room, I didn't know what he was thinking but I wanted to tell him about Sam. I didn't know if Sam felt actually guilty about Jessica's death but I knew for a fact that he had no reason to.

"Okay, Charlie. Listen, Sam, Lexi, and I will go take care of this, alright? We'll be back before you know it." Charlie looked up at him, a terrified look on her face.

"Wait," I said as I got up off the bed and ran to my duffle bag, quickly getting out my iPod and walking back over to the bed. "Here, listen to some music; try to get some sleep if you can." I smiled gently at her. She hesitated at first but then she took it from my hand.

"Thanks," she managed a small smile.

"No problem." I turned to Dean. "Let's go?"

He nodded and we all filed through the door, closing it behind us. It was raining so we rushed to the car parked in front of the motel room.

Once we were all dryly inside, Dean turned to us. "We don't know where the store is," he said.

"It's on Floyd Street, Mary's brother told me." Sam stated. Dean nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, hitting the road.

I washed the rain drip down the window for a moment before I leaned over the front seat between Sam and Dean. "You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault," I said, going for subtle.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Lexi." He looked at me tightly. "Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."

Uhuh. Right. I sat back in my seat, "I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror," Sam said.

Dean looked at him, "Why, what do you mean?"

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

Oh my god. Sam thought he could do it. Sam thought that Bloody Mary would come after him because Jessica's death was_ his_ fault.

"Well, how do you know that's going to work?" I challenged him, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't, not for sure."

"Who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked him this time, a sarcastic smile on his face.

It took Sam a moment to answer him, but when he did we all looked at him in shock, "I will. She'll come after me."

Dean turned back to the road, shook his head with the smile on his face that meant he was pissed as hell…probably even more, "You know what, that's it," then suddenly the car turned to the right and we came to a stop on the side of the road. Dean turned the engine off then fully turned in the driver's seat to face Sam. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" He paused, waiting for Sam to answer but then continued when he looked away, "You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and, and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

But Sam looked at him sharply, "I don't blame you."

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her," Sam faced Dean.

"About what?! You didn't know what was gonna happen!" Dean raised his hand in the air waving, "And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No, you don't." Sam quietly said.

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

For a moment, Dean looked at Sam not understanding what he said but then comprehension settled in and Dean looked sharply at me, silently asking me what the hell Sam meant but I cringed into the seat I was backed into and shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked him.

"Well, it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam said. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam and leaned back like he was seeing Sam for the first time.

A mix of emotions played out on Dean's face, there was anger, shock, surprise, and hurt. But the surprise stood out the most. He looked at the road for a second then turned back to Sam with a tilt to his head. "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it," Dean said in the don't-argue-with-me tone.

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this," he looked at Dean head-on, "you've got to let me do this."

Dean didn't say anything after that but the silence that followed spoke louder than anything Dean might've said. He turned back into his seat and restarted the engine, checking his mirrors before he turned back onto the road.

The tension in the car felt suffocating, making it hard to breathe; unconsciously, I tried not to move noticeably, I really didn't want Dean's pending emotions to explode on me. It was always best to leave Dean alone when he got into these kinds of moods.

Thankfully, we didn't have to stay cooped up in the car for long because soon we pulled in front of the antique store. It was one in the morning now, so the shop was closed and the neighborhood was very quiet. Dean parked the car in an alley next to the shop before he turned the car off. He hesitated for a moment in the car as if he wanted to say something but then he shook his head and opened the door.

We all got out of the car before we walked to the back, waiting for Dean to open the trunk and hand us each a crowbar and a flashlight. Then he closed the trunk shut and made our way to the store.

The door had a metal gate with glass panes between each pole. The door had one of those old locks that could be picked easily. Sam crouched down and started working on unlocking the door while Dean and I watched for anyone on the street.

It was a minute before Sam finally got the door open and we all went inside before I closed the door without noise. We turned on our flashlights and I directed it in front of me.

This wasn't an antique store, it was a mirror store. Literally, every corner had a mirror, all different shapes and sizes. There was never anything easy, was there? I heard Dean talk behind me, "Well…that's just great." He walked towards Sam, holding up a piece of paper in front of his flashlight so that we knew which mirror we were after. But I already had its frame memorized. "Alright, let's start looking."

We walked further inside the store; it was filled with all kinds of things. From wooden radios to the telephones with the rotary dial, there was a vintage couch and all sorts old things. I could hear about a dozen clocks ticking and it sounded strangely like the background music of a scary movie.

I saw Dean go inside a room and Sam continue straightforward before I noticed something blinking red. Shining my flashlight on where I spotted the blinking, I immediately knew what it was. "Shit! Dean!"

"What?" He ran to me.

"I think you just tripped a motion detector," I said as I pointed the device hidden in an open closet. He looked at it surprised.

"Sorry," he looked sheepish. "Let's just find the mirror fast and get out of here. C'mon."

We walked further into the store and I saw Sam on the other side of a fence-like thing. "Maybe they've already sold it," Dean called out when we passed by ten mirrors, none of which looked like the one we wanted.

We kept walking around the store, our flashlights lighting up our way before we heard Sam speak a minute later. "I don't think so."

Quickly, we all went to where Sam was standing staring intently at something. And yup, there it was. Standing there in all its terrifying goriness and suddenly, Bloody Mary seemed a lot more real. I shivered as I felt coldness run down my spine.

Dean held up the piece of paper again and we compared it to the one in front of us. It was a mirror image of the one in front of us—no pun intended.

"That's it." Dean sighed, "You sure about this?" Sam silently handed Dean the flashlight.

He walked closer, us following right behind him, so that we could see ourselves in the mirror. I saw Sam stare at himself and I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were wide and my chest kept going up and down with every breath I took, just a tiny bit faster than normal. The black shirt I was wearing was bunched up around my waist and my jeans had a smudge of dirt around the bottom before they disappeared into my boots.

I focused back on Sam when he held the crowbar firmly in his hand then taking a deep breath, he said them. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," he looked at Dean then at me and we both gave him unsure looks before he held up the crowbar and said it one last time. "Bloody Mary."

We waited with held breaths for any sort of reaction that would indicate Mary has indeed heard us and is on her way to grace us with her presence. We were all watching the mirror so closely that we missed the sound of the car pulling up, instead we noticed the police car outside when its light shone on the mirror. Dean looked severely at the door, back at us, then back at the door. "I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful." He pointed at us and we both readied the crowbar. "Smash anything that moves!" Dean ordered.

He hunched down and walked away slowly towards the front door. I turned back to the mirror and huddled closer to Sam, he stepped in front of me a bit similar to the way he'd stand if there was actually something coming to attack us. Then I realized that the instinct to protect me was so deeply ingrained, he did it unconsciously.

Before I could actually start blabbing about my girly emotions, I felt her. I didn't hear anything or see her but I could tell she was here. I looked around us at all the mirrors and kept darting from one to the other looking at anything that resembled a bloody girl.

Finally, I saw her and I immediately smashed the mirror to my right. I heard a low growl that didn't sound human at all but I didn't get a good look at her. My heart was beating so fast, I barely heard Sam smash the mirror behind him over the pounding in my ears.

We both stood close to each other again in front of the mirror we wanted her in and raised our crowbars. "C'mon," Sam said. "Come into this one."

Suddenly, or more like slowly actually, Sam's breathing evened though I could still feel him breathing hard beside me. I was looking at Sam in the mirror and he dropped his head low before a really evil smirk appeared on his face. "Uhh, Sam?" I looked at him not understanding what he was doing.

Then I actually looked over at him next to me and I saw his head tilted in confusion. Except when I looked back in the mirror, he was still smirking darkly.

I heard Sam gasp beside me and I looked at him not knowing what was going on.

I froze when I saw blood trickle down from his eyes. The veins in his face pulsed and he dropped the crowbar before he fell onto his knees. "Shit! Sam! Sam!" I held him quickly so that he didn't fall over and wiped the blood from his face except more just fell down and I looked up desperately at the front of the store wishing for Dean to come quickly.

Then I remembered Bloody Mary and I looked for her in the mirrors so that I could smash her ugly face in but she wasn't anywhere. Then I heard Sam's voice except it wasn't coming from the Sam I was holding. I looked back at the mirror and a shocked breath left my lungs when I saw him still standing.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica," Sam told Sam.

_Shit, Shit!_ What do I do now? Does this count as Bloody Mary? Would she die if I smash the mirror in even though technically this wasn't her? Oh god. "Lexi." Sam half-groaned and half-gasped out.

Sam clutched his heart and he closed his eyes, leaning all of his weight on me. That made my decision for me; I grabbed the crowbar that I dropped on the ground when Sam fell then stood up when I braced Sam on his back. "You never told her the truth—who you really were," Sam gasped on the floor, pressing his hand against his heart. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—"

"Go to hell." I smashed the crowbar into the mirror so hard I nearly fell because the mirror couldn't support the force I put against it. I watched it crumble to pieces on the floor then dropped the crowbar when the pieces didn't move back into the mirror and fix itself.

"Sam?! Sammy," I fell on my knees and held Sam's face trying to asses all the damage.

"It's Sam," he grunted out. I held him close to me, suddenly smiling at the old argument. I heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards us and then Dean was suddenly there too. All of us in some weird, bloody hug.

"Shit, Sam? What happened?!" Dean freaked out but I shook my head.

"We ran into Bloody Mary, that's all." I told him and he looked at me for a moment trying to see if I was hurt, too.

"God, are you okay?" Dean asked him.

"Uh, yeah." And I sighed in relief. I fell back letting Sam's weight fall onto Dean so he could lift him back up.

"Let's get out of here," I said as I picked up the crowbars and stood up.

Dean put Sam's arm over his neck and lifted him back up. We began walking towards the front door until we heard a screech from somewhere behind us. We froze before we slowly turned around to stare at Mary crawling through the frame of the mirror the exact same way Samara came out of the TV in The Ring. We fully turned around to see her crawling over the broken glass. Mary, in a flash, stood up and started walking towards us.

"Uhh, guys?" I called out to them.

Both Sam and Dean suddenly gasped and they fell to the ground, the bloody tears falling down their faces. Did Dean had a secret too where someone died? What is this? An episode of 'Time for Your Secrets to Bring You at Mary's Feet'?

I looked around quickly and found a mirror. If Mary killed people through mirrors, then maybe she'd kill herself through a mirror, too. Both Dean and Sam were gasping now and I grabbed the frame and put it directly in front of Mary so that she saw her own reflection.

She stopped walking and she looked up, her hair not falling into her eyes anymore. She was honestly pretty and I stared at her, suddenly seeing her for the first time. She was so young and I felt sorry for the girl that died years ago. But now this wasn't her and she made herself know that. "You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" A rough, growly demonic voice said.

Then she started choking, the same tear tracks of blood running down her face. Her body oddly seized up then she literally melted, falling down onto the floor into a million broken pieces of mirror.

I held up the mirror I was holding then threw it in the same pile of glass, watching it hit the floor and shatter into countless pieces. I fell down between Sam and Dean suddenly when my heart stopped pumping adrenaline into my blood.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Sam and Dean's faces, looking for any permanent damage. They both nodded at me and I finally relaxed.

"Hey, guys?" Dean broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Sam and I replied.

"This has got to be like…what? Six hundred years of bad luck?"

Sam chuckled weakly as I shook my head fondly. That was a close call.

"I'm so proud of you, Lexi, facing your fears and all," Dean grinned cheekily before standing up and reaching for Sam too.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Charlie?" I called out as we got in the room.<p>

Then I saw her huddled on the bed with the headphones blaring into her ears. I walked over to her then patted her on the back.

Out of nowhere, she jumped up and screamed. "Jesus! Charlie! It's just us!" I held up my hands as she got a good look at us.

"Sorry. You scared me," she said embarrassedly. "Oh my god, what happened?" She asked Dean and Sam as she spotted the bloody tear tracks even though they wiped their faces in the car.

"Long story, we need to make sure it's over, Charlie, okay?" I asked her gently when Sam brought one of the mirrors to the bed. She flinched away from it then looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nodded firmly.

Sam took the sheet off of the mirror then put down in front of her. She stared into it, her eyes darting back and forth. We waited a minute before Dean spoke up, "Do you see anything?"

She shook her head, "No."

I sighed in relief, "Go to sleep, Charlie, we'll take you to your house in the morning." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Dean made a right turn then another one before coming to a stop in front of the house Charlie pointed at. He turned off the car before looking over at Charlie sitting next to me in the backseat.<p>

She blew out a breath, "So this is really over?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you," she said as she reached for Dean's hand shaking it before leaning over the seat and giving me a brief hug. Then she opened the door and got out, walking to her house.

"Charlie?" Sam abruptly called out. She turned back around and stared at Sam, "Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Dean and I looked over at him in surprise but he watched Charlie as she smiled faintly then turned around, walking towards the house.

Dean slapped his hand gently against Sam's arm, "That's good advice," Dean said proudly.

Sam smiled at him then turned back to the road as Dean started the car and went back onto the main road.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Now, that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is," and I looked over at Sam too because I really was curious.

"Look…you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam said.

Dean looked at him, disappointed then back at the road but he didn't press the issue further. Sam looked out the window and then his eyes focused on something. He kept looking at it with a shocked look on his face but when I looked over too, I couldn't find anything. He kept looking for a few moments before he settled back and I let it go.

"Lex?" Dean said again when we passed a few miles. My eyes found his in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Lucas?"

_Fuck._


End file.
